Rehabilitación
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Ginny Weasley debe aprender a vivir sin magia. Ya que un trágico evento la dejo debilitada. Por suerte cuenta con el apoyo de su familia y sus amigos y de Harry también Aunque Harry no parecería ayudar mucho H&G PreRM
1. Modas

¡¡Hola a todos!! Hace mucho que no publicaba nada, y las próximas publicaciones serán lentas también. Lo siento mucho por eso.

Les presento la continuación de Perdido y olvidado. Para un resumen de esa historia lean la nota al final.

REHABILITACION

Capítulo I: Modas

"_La moda es la manada; lo interesante es hacer lo que a uno le de la gana." _(Luis Buñuelo)

"_La moda es lo que adoptas cuando dejas de conocerte." _(Quentin Crisp)

Había bruma en las calles de Londres. Una humedad molesta que hacia que sus cabellos se despeinaran con facilidad y se descontrolara en todas las direcciones. Ginny Weasley se ajustó mejor su capa y miró hacia un pequeño café que estaba justo en frente al Ministerio.

Con sus tacos aguja nuevos, caminó precavida de no pisar los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la mañana y molesta debido a los suelos adoquinados que la hacían sentirse que se iba a tropezar en cualquier momento. No se acostumbraba a esas coqueterías que se habían puesto de moda entre las brujas de Inglaterra. Suspiró. Antes le resultaba mucho más fácil seguir las tendencias de la moda, pero últimamente se sentía como sapo de otro pozo.

Entró al café y una campanilla resonó en todos los rincones del local anunciando su llegada. Inmediatamente apareció un elfo doméstico elegantemente cubierto por una funda de almohada escocesa, quien le entrego un menú y la llevó a una mesa junto a la ventana. Había un exquisito aroma a galletitas recién horneadas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para saborearlo mejor. El elfo carraspeó y ella se dio cuenta que estaba esperando la orden.

– Solo quiero un macchiato y un apple crumble, – le indicó ella sin abrir el menú.

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció en el aire.

A Ginny le gustaba ese lugar. Allí lograba relajarse un poco luego de las miles de preguntas que le hacían en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Se había presentado a las siete de la mañana en el Cuartel General de Aurores y ya eran las cinco de la tarde ¡Diez horas encerrada en un cuartito claustrofóbico¡Diez horas con ese agente Thompson! Cualquiera terminaría agotado y con dolor de cabeza.

De repente aparecieron sobre su mesa un café cortado con espuma de leche que olía deliciosamente bien y una tarta de manzana que parecía exquisita. Ginny sonrió para sí misma. Buscó entre sus cosas una revista para hojear tranquila. Le resultaba mas efectiva una Cosmobruja que cualquier analgésico para eliminar el latido molesto en su frente. Aparte, esa clase de revista no podía leerla en cualquier lugar. Su madre se había puesto roja como un tomate cuando la vio pensando que era solo de moda. Justo había un artículo sobre las diez posiciones favoritas entre brujas y magos. Las más interesante e insólita era una sobre una escoba voladora. Se rió para si misma pensando en lo incomodo que seria. O los veinte hechizos más divertidos para conquistar a tu jefe…

De todas maneras, Ginny no tenía la revista por eso. Le gustaba mucho cómo escribía Romilda Vane los artículos sobre la moda. Romilda siempre había tenido buen gusto para vestirse. Pero Ginny se enorgullecía de tener un gusto mucho mejor. Sin embargo, haber estado tan alejada por tanto tiempo la hicieron un poco descuidada en esa materia y le daba vergüenza admitir que Hermione Granger, su amiga sin sentido para la moda, estuviese mejor arreglada que ella.

Y ni hablar de Harry, quien podía tener a cualquier chica en sus narices con el mejor vestido del planeta y ni darse por enterado. Pero por el momento no quería pensar en Harry. Aunque sabía que volvería a hacerlo. Tomó un sorbo de café enojada consigo misma por dejarse pensar en aquel hombre.

El día anterior a que partiera a Bangladesh, la saludó a Hermione y le dijo que se veía muy bien, eso en el idioma "Harry Potter" significaba que estaba hermosa. Y a ella solo le ofreció una de sus hermosas sonrisas. ¡Claro que Hermione estaba radiante! Tenía zapatos Wucci y un sencillo vestido de Cuco Chanel. Los mejores diseñadores del mundo mágico. Ella vestía la ropa que ella misma se hacía, marca Weasley.

Bebió la última gota de café y apareció otra vez el elfo doméstico preguntándole si deseaba más. Ginny le agradeció y siguió concentrada en la revista.

Tenía que sacar modelos nuevos para mejorar su vestuario. Y la Cosmobruja estaba cargada de fotos con vestidos, túnicas de galas y ropa similar a la muggle. Esa era la que más le gustaba a Ginny, vestirse con jeans y algún top sexy. Se mordió el labio pensando en la idea. A Harry le gustaría seguro. Pero sin magia no sabía cuando lo terminaría.

Ginny miró la hora. Tendría que volver a su casa en la Madriguera, pero Harry le había pedido que pasara por su apartamento cuando quisiera y que de paso se fijara que todo estaba en orden. Todavía no se había animado a ir. ¡Tonta y cobarde! Eso era. Se moría de curiosidad por ver dónde vivía Harry. Pero algo que no podía describir la retenía y no quería meterse en aquel lugar que Harry le había ofrecido como su segunda casa.

La campanilla del local volvió a sonar y se despabiló un poco. Decidió que se iría a caminar y ver un poco las vidrieras. Tal vez haría tiempo para chusmear el local de Madam Malkin. Se volvió a poner la capa, pagó y salió a la calle.

Se había levantado un fuerte viento, y entre la humedad y la ventolina su cabello se parecía a un puercoespín. Era más difícil acomodárselo ahora que lo tenía corto. Demasiado corto en su opinión. Pero eso había sido su culpa y de eso ya había hablado con Thompson durante todo el día. También lo había hablado con Hermione y su madre se lo había arreglado lo mejor que pudo. Ahora tenía flequillo y pelo que le crecía en todas las direcciones. Igual que a Harry, con la diferencia que sabía que en unos meses volvería a comportarse como correspondía.

Apresuró su marcha en dirección al apartamento de su hermano Ron, quien estaba de viaje en Marruecos o Senegal o tal vez era Ghana… Y Hermione estaba sola y aburrida. Además, el clima no se prestaba para andar por el callejón, así que iría a hacerle algo de compañía.

Llamó a la puerta.

– ¡Entra Ginny! – escuchó que le decían a través de una especie de altavoz que había en la entrada. Obedeció y subió las escaleras más despacio de lo que lo hacía normalmente. Sentía una ampolla en el dedo pequeño de su pie izquierdo.

– ¡Malditos zapatos! – susurró mientras que le latían ambos pies.

– Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo estas? – Hermione le abrió la puerta cuando llegó al piso que correspondía.

Sonrió cordialmente y la saludó. No esperó un minuto y se sacó los zapatos.

– Me estaban matando… No se si tengo los pies hinchados o son un par de zapatos muy malos.

– ¿Has intentado con un hechizo acolchonador? – preguntó ella, y ante lo ruborizada que se había puesto Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca.

– Discúlpame, – le dijo tomando sus zapatos. Pronunció algo inentendible moviendo su varita. – Ya están, no te van a resultar tan incómodos ahora. – Le dijo con una sonrisa exagerada.

– Gracias, Hermione, eres muy paciente conmigo. – Le contestó con sinceridad.

El hecho de estar en rehabilitación mágica por un año entero y no poder realizar el mas simple de los hechizos la estaban volviendo loca. Hermione era la que mejor la ayudaba, pues sabía por experiencia cómo vivir como muggle, y era conciente del orgullo Weasley, así que la ayudaba sin hacer comentarios demás. Su madre, por otro lado, la trataba como si fuese menor de edad, no solo porque no podía realizar magia, sino que no conseguía que ella sintiera esos años que estuvo en Sudamérica y pudiera ver que Ginny había madurado en una mujer independiente.

Se sentó con Hermione en el comedor, donde había tres pilas de libros en el suelo y una montaña más sobre la mesa.

Hermione había agarrado un canasto de donde sacó una larga tira tejida. Era demasiado larga para ser considerada una bufanda pero Ginny frunció los labios y no comentó al respecto.

– Me estoy quedando sin lana, – suspiró Hermione.

– ¿Qué estas tejiendo?

– Una bufanda. – Le dijo sonriendo, desplegando orgullosa su labor frente a Ginny quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacer algún comentario sarcástico que ofendiera a su amiga.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el Ministerio? – pregunto Hermione y Ginny exhaló una bocanada de aire. – ¿Tan mal?

Se miró las manos descuidadas. Deseaba fervientemente tener su varita para arreglarse las uñas.

– Ese Thompson me tiene harta, Hermione. – Le dijo ventilando sus frustraciones. – Ya son tres veces que fui esta semana y siempre me hace las mismas preguntas ¿No se supone que debería hacérmelas una vez y ya? Aparte ese cuartito… me da la impresión que se hace cada vez mas chicos, como si quisiera exprimirme la información. Y la verdad es que no sé mas de los que les cuento. Hoy le dije que estaba dispuesta a tomar veritaserum…

– Ginny… no puedes… lo sabes… – Le dijo Hermione. Y ella lo sabia. No podía mezclar su medicamento con otras pociones. Así le había advertido su sanador.

– Sí, lo sé, – suspiró y encogió los hombros en resignación. – Imagínatelo a Harry cómo se pondría si se enterara que no estoy siguiendo con las indicaciones del sanador – intentó reírse pero Hermione la miró perpleja.

– ¿Has tenido noticias de Harry? ­– preguntó concentrada en las agujas de su tejido.

– Me escribe todos los días ­– había molestia en su voz. – No me quejo… – aclaró sonriendo, pero me gustaría que estuviese aquí. Y sé que me vas a decir que antes de que se fuera me quejaba de lo pesado que se había puesto. ¡Es que el hombre me seguía por todos lados! Cualquiera en mi lugar opinaría que no era normal. Pero tengo derecho a extrañarlo ahora ¿no crees?

Su amiga contestó con un extraño balbuceo pero Ginny continuó hablando.

– En su carta solo me hablaba del Congreso. Dice que esta muy interesante y me gustaría que me contara por qué cree eso. Pero no dice nada. Tal vez es porque no tiene permitido hablar mucho. ¡Ay, no se! – exhaló sacudiendo la cabeza. – Te juro que pensé que sus cartas iban a ser más informativas. Contaba que hizo algo de turismo… – Carraspeó. – ¡Es mas! La aprendí de memoria… Decía exactamente: "Ginny, hoy pude pasear en Dhaka por la tarde y quise sacar fotos, pero no traje una cámara (tampoco tengo una). ­– Ginny imitaba una voz masculina muy burlona. – El Congreso esta bastante interesante. También pude comprarte algo que seguramente te va a gustar. Saludos, Harry"

Ginny miró a su amiga para que le diera la razón acerca de la clase de mensajes que recibía. Pero se dio cuenta que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho y su tejido había avanzado de una manera sorprendente. Por lo menos había hecho 20 vueltas y aun continuaba toda acelerada. Ginny levantó una ceja perpleja. Hermione no parecía haber notado que ella ya había parado de hablar.

– ¿Hermione? – No le respondió – ¿¡Hermione!? – exclamó mas alarmada, logrando que su amiga levantara finalmente la vista. – ¿Estas bien?

– Si, claro que estoy bien. – contesto molesta, pero Ginny no le creyó.

– ¿Has tenido noticias de Ron? – pregunto pensando que tal vez era esa la causa del raro comportamiento.

– Sí, me escribió, me llegó su lechuza esta mañana. – contestó seca.

– ¿Y que te decía?

– Que está bien – encogió los hombros simulando que no le importaba pero la expresión que tenía en su rostro evidenciaba todo lo contrario. Igualmente Ginny iba a seguirle el juego.

– ¿Solo eso? – sabía que su ceja derecha se estaba elevando, pero los músculos de su cara la estaban forzando hacia la altura de su ceja izquierda. Seguro que tenía cara de loca.

– Solo eso. – Aseguró Hermione y continuó tejiendo. Ginny se quedó observando en silencio como sus agujas chocaban entre sí haciendo clic-clics. Unas vueltas más y definitivamente se quedaría sin lana.

– Creo que mejor me voy… – Suspiró Ginny.

– ¿Ya? Pero si no te has quedado nada. – Se quejó su amiga dejando el tejido a un lado.

– Es que te veo ocupada, no quiero molestarte. – Pretendió preocupación, pero sabía que se le asomaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Ocupada? No, no tengo nada para hacer. Si te refieres al tejido, no tengo apuro para acabarlo. – Hermione se veía realmente consternada.

– ¿Entonces que te anda ocurriendo? Pareces un poco… – se mordía las uñas, algo que nunca antes la había visto hacer, – nerviosa.

– Es solo que tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza. Lo siento, Ginny, no quise darte la impresión que estaba ocupada. Es que el tejido me sirve de terapia.

– ¿Terapia? – Esta vez le permitió a su ceja derecha elevarse.

– Sí, sí, para bajar mis niveles de nervios.

– ¿Pero que es lo que te esta poniendo tan nerviosa?

– La P. E. D. D. O. ­– inconcientemente Ginny escuchó en su mente a su hermano haciendo chistes al respecto. ­– O mejor dicho, el C. O. D. D. E. D. – carraspeó. – El Comité Oficial en Defensa de los Derechos de Elfos Domésticos.

Ginny sonreía a pesar del rostro agrave que tenia su amiga. El tema de los elfos domésticos era casi tan viejo como la amistad que había entre ellas. Y no dejaba de admirar la tenacidad por llevar a cabo esa clase de empresas, a pesar de las veces que había sido ridiculizada en los medios y entre sus conocidos (sin mencionar a Ron).

– Hemos estado recibiendo amenazas anónimas para que deje de lado mis ideas sobre la liberación de los elfos. Nunca llegaron a cumplirlas, excepto hace unos meses que entraron al apartamento y… bueno… – Hermione se puso algo colorada – dejaron todo desordenado. Ron prometió que se iba a hacer cargo de que no volviese a ocurrir algo similar. Pero…

– ¿Has vuelto a recibir otra amenaza? – La interrumpió Ginny.

– Sí, quiero decir, las amenazas nunca pararon, y ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a eso. – Hermione sonaba menos nerviosa, y había adquirido su famoso tono de saber-manejar-cualquier-situación, del que ella ya tanto conocía de sus años en Hogwarts. – Imagínate que en donde trabajo una está sentenciada a recibir correo indeseable todos los días. Desde la Asociación en contra de Centauros hasta el Club anti-gnómico… ­– Inhaló un poco de aire y bajó un poco la vista. – Pero ya sabemos distinguir entre meras intimidaciones y casos concretos de amenazas peligrosas. Con los elfos, parecía un simple caso de inocentes intimidaciones. Pero no tuve en cuenta a las familias ricas que están adueñadas de esas pobres criaturas. Y ahora no dejo de recibir cualquier cantidad de cosas espantosas de parte de ellos… Antes enviaban sus lechuzas a la oficina del Ministerio, pero desde que se fue Ron me han estado empezando a llegar cosas aquí. Y no tengo un servicio de filtraje que me permita separar el correo normal del correo peligroso… Eso no es todo, Ron me prometió que se iba a hacer cargo de las amenazas que nos llegaban de Hogwarts, pero aun sigo teniendo problemas con ellos.

– ¿Desde Hogwarts?

– Aunque parezca mentira, así es…

– ¿Pero como permiten eso?

– Bueno, Ginny, no es como si controlaran el correo que sale de allí. No es correcto hurgar en la propiedad ajena. – Le dijo con tono de reprimenda.

– No fue tan difícil hacerlo cuando nosotros íbamos al colegio… – Ginny se cruzó los brazos.

– Eran otros tiempos, entre Voldemort… y ni hablar de Umbridge, pues no se, hasta los derechos mas básicos de la privacidad fueron desechados como si nada.

– ¿Y por que no efectúas un encantamiento anti remitente?

– ¿Anti Hogwarts? – Hermione exhaló, y se quedó por una fracción de minuto pensativa.

­­– Así es, solo lo realizas en tu casa. Si de todas maneras no conoces a nadie que necesite enviarte una lechuza desde Hogwarts. Y si la directora McGonagall desea enviarte algún mensaje puede hacerlo al Ministerio, o puede contactarte por la red de chimeneas.

– Puede ser… – Hermione no se veía muy convencida. Pero Ginny se sintió satisfecha porque al menos lo estaba considerando. Seguramente que Hermione conseguiría resolver el resto por su cuenta. Después de todo era la bruja más inteligente que conocía.

– Hazme un favor, por favor, deja ese tejido, realiza los conjuros necesarios para que no te sigan llegando esas lechuzas molestas y escríbele a mi hermano que lo necesitas aquí con urgencia. – Ginny puso la mayor cantidad de autoridad en su voz, pero sabia que jamás llegaría a sonar como su madre, sobretodo porque siempre se tentaba de la risa. Pero esta vez, suprimió la sonrisa que quería mostrarse.

La morocha continuaba cabizbaja, y ante la mención de Ron pareció ponerse más triste.

– Ron va a quedarse más tiempo en Senegal. No quiero molestarlo con estas cosas. Ya esta bastante preocupado persiguiendo los rastros de Regan MacNeil… Al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con unos cuantos inferis controlados por esa loca. – Hermione volvió a tomar su tejido. – Me da rabia no haber elegido ser una auror. Podría viajar con él y ayudarlo…

Ginny se quedó quieta mirándola. Nunca habían hablado sobre la elección de sus carreras. Se enteró por Harry que Hermione había decidido estudiar leyes para poder defender los derechos de las criaturas mágicas en general. Y ella, Ginevra Molly Weasley no había tenido opciones, se auto enseñó un poco de Herbologia con aplicación a las artes curativas, pero no hubiese su primera elección de haber podido elegir.

– ¿Te arrepientes de estudiar Leyes?

– ¡No, que dices! – Se abrieron bien grandes sus ojos. – Hubiese hecho ambas al mismo tiempo, pero mis padres me convencieron que haga uno a la vez. No me querían ver igual de agotada que cuando tenía 13 años. – Hermione sonrió. – ¿Qué hay de ti, Ginny?

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – Ginny disimuló ingenuidad.

– Sabes a qué me refiero ¿Tienes pensado estudiar algo o…, no se, qué piensas hacer?

Ginny se mordió los labios. Tenía miedo de su futuro. Por ahora sabia bien que debía terminar con su tratamiento para recuperar sus fuerzas y poder hacer magia.

– No se, Hermione, no me decido…

– ¿Todavía quieres ser Auror?

Sonrió abiertamente recordando sus ambiciones de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Quería ir detrás de Harry, no le importaba llegar a ser su fiel secuaz como en los comics que leían sus hermanos. Lo cierto era que soñaba con acompañarlo en sus misiones para poder cuidarlo cuando se hiriera o estuviese enfrentando a la misma muerte. Así había hecho aquel espantoso año que Harry había desaparecido junto a Ron y Hermione. Sentía escalofríos cada vez que recordaba la lluvia y el viento del día que Harry parecía que había muerto cuando derrotó a Tom Riddle.

– No voy a mentirte, Hermione. Aun quiero serlo, pero quiero hablar antes con la directora McGonagall para ver qué otras opciones tengo.

– Con tus notas del último año sabes que puedes ser aceptada en cualquier Academia…

– Sí, – Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Igualmente no quiero elegir precipitadamente. Mis metas han cambiado un poco, y me gustaría enterarme que están enseñando en las Academias antes de apresurarme a inscribirme en algo de lo que ya no tengo tanto interés.

– Minerva te dirá que tomes un examen vocacional, son bastante exactos según tengo entendido.

_¿Minerva?_, pensó Ginny, _¿desde cuando tiene la confianza como para llamarla con su nombre de pila?_

– No me molestaría en absoluto hacer uno… – Suspiro Ginny. – La última vez no fue muy exitoso.

Ginny empezó a reírse provocando una mirada perpleja en Hermione. Sacudió su mano indicándole que no le hiciera caso.

– No me resulta gracioso, Ginny, después de todo a muchos les ayuda a decidirse.

– ¡No, no! No me estoy riendo del examen. Es que recuerdo la vez anterior que lo hice.

La castaña fruncía las cejas y sus labios eran una delgada línea en su boca.

– Esta vez podrías terminarlo – Hermione quiso reprenderla, pero Ginny no le hizo caso.

– Siempre y cuando no intervenga Filch, o Kreacher, o Peeves… – Ginny se cruzó de brazos y desafió a Hermione con la mirada.

– ¿Estudiarías leyes? – la interrumpió. Provocando una risa nerviosa en Ginny.

– No, para serte sincera nunca tuve en cuenta esa opción. No porque no me gustase, – le aclaró rápidamente al verle la desilusión en sus ojos. – Sino que siempre fui bastante bruta para esas cosas.

Hermione la miró escandalizada.

– ¿¡Qué dices?! – Exclamó – ¡Te dieron una medalla de Merito en Magia!

– En magia… ¿Quién dijo que en leyes se necesitara algo de magia? – En el momento que se escapaban esas palabras de su boca se arrepintió por completo

– ¡Claro que se usa magia¡No se trata únicamente de aprender unas cuantas leyes y ya! Solo en el estrado frente a los jueces aplicas los conocimientos meramente teóricos, pero antes debes estar preparada para cualquier situación con el objetivo de conseguir lo que necesites. En mi caso, que debo mantener un trato constante con criaturas mágicas, debo estar siempre dispuesta a defenderme o a demostrar las habilidades de nuestra comunidad y los beneficios que la magia nuestra puede significar para ellos. Si no te gustan las criaturas mágicas, pues las posibilidades son infinitas. Están los defensores normales quienes requieren de muchos conocimientos forensicos para entender las investigaciones del grupo de investigación aritmansico y de los aurores. ¡Y cuando hay que buscar fuentes de información! También puedes estudiar leyes y relaciones intermagicas para trabajar siendo diplomático y, – carraspeó – bueno…, ahí si que no se usa mucha magia.

– En serio, no es mi intención ofenderte, pero todo eso me suena a chantajeo y a manipulación de personas.

– No hay nada de malo en eso, siempre que se haga con responsabilidad ética. – Se sonrojó un poco.

Ginny quiso reírse pero solo curvo el costado de su boca.

– ¿Y lo tienes al tanto a Ron de tus cosas?

– ¡Claro que sí! – contesto mas alto de lo que había pretendido. – Quiero decir, – intento rectificarse, – no hago nada malo, simplemente hago buenos contactos y los manejo en beneficio de seres mas desafortunados.

– Eres toda una Robin Hood.

– Hablando de Robin Hood… – Hermione no pareció notar el sarcasmo, y cambio el tema. – ¿Pudiste ver los descuentos que están haciendo en la tienda de Lady Vareta?

– ¿Lady Vareta? – Ginny estaba desconcertada.

– ¿Recuerdas a Laura Madley? Estaba en Hufflepuff. ­– Ginny asintió – Empezó poniendo una tienda de disfraces, los de Robin Hood y los del rey Arturo eran los mas populares, tanto que la gente los empezó a usar todos los días. Ahora es competencia de Madam Malkin porque no solo hace disfraces, ahora tiene una línea de ropa para todos que es mucho más accesible. También ofrece cursos de corte y confección, bordados, tejidos…

– ¿Y has tomado alguno?

– ¡Claro que sí! Ya los hice a todos. Pero no soy nada buena. Lo único positivo que pude rescatar de las clases fue que me enseñó un poco sobre lo que realmente debo saber para mantenerme a la moda. ¡Pero ni loca me acerco a una aguja! ­– Se rió.

– ¿Por qué no? – Ginny, que era buena para esas cosas no lograba entenderla.

– Nunca me pinché tanto en mi vida. Y descubrí que soy alérgica al encantamiento dedal. Con lo cual no dejaba de lastimarme los dedos.

– ¿alérgica? Hermione, no puedes ser alérgica a un encantamiento. – Ginny no iba a creer semejante estupidez.

– Mejor créemelo, no quieres saber cómo quedan mis dedos después de protegérmelos ¡No estoy mintiendo! ­– insistió ante la cara de perplejidad de Ginny. – Puedes encontrarlo en cualquier libro de Sanacion. Es un hechizo común al que la gente es alérgica. Ese y el de hacer la cama.

– ¡¿El de hacer la cama?!

– Sí, insólito¿no?

– Pero cómo…

– Bueno, no es alergia directa al hechizo. La gente responde al acostarse en una cama donde se realizo el hechizo. Las sabanas los envuelven como si fuese una crisálida de la que no se pueden escapar hasta que no le echen un baldazo de agua fría.

Ginny seguía creyendo que eran solo excusas para no coser o para no tender la cama. Pero no lo menciono, solo le llamo la atención que Hermione, quien era una de las personas mas escépticas que conocía creyera semejante disparate.

– No me mires con esa cara, – se rió. – ¡Es cierto! A mi también me parecía imposible…

Ginny encogió los hombros. Por suerte ella no era alérgica a ninguna de esas cosas y, a diferencia de Hermione, le gustaba coser y no necesitaba inventar excusas para no hacerlo.

­ – Mejor me voy, se me ha hecho bien tarde y mi mamá ya debe estar preocupada. – Ginny se puso de pie y fue a la entrada donde estaba colgada su capa. Miro a través de una ventana, ya era de noche.

– ¿No quieres utilizar mi chimenea? – Ofreció Hermione mientras que Ginny se volvía a colocar los zapatos con taco aguja.

­ – Te agradezco, pero mi papá me dijo que salía ahora del trabajo y que el me llevaría.

Se saludaron y Ginny bajo las escaleras del apartamento cuidadosamente al comienzo, temiendo por sus pies. Pero el hechizo acolchonador de Hermione estaba funcionando bien y pronto de olvido de sus pies y continuo su camino satisfecha consigo misma.

* * *

Nota de Autora

Aquí les dejo un resumen de lo que fue Perdido y olvidado.

Harry Potter esta en plena misión en Italia y accidentalmente llega a Sudamérica, a un pueblo llamado La Florinda. Allí le salva la vida a Rebeca (un hada) quien lo guía hasta la casa de Jennifer. Esta última resulta tener cualidades muy conocidas, sin embargo Harry no se da cuenta por qué. Pasa el tiempo en Sudamérica, donde descubre que Jennifer esta metida en asuntos extraños relacionados con la magia oscura y una organización de mujeres que se hacen llamar fanales. A pesar de que ella insiste que esta atrapada en toda esa situación.

Harry vuelve a Londres a seguir con su rutina normal de vida. Pero pronto descubre que uno de los involucrados en su investigación esta en La Florinda. Así que decide volver, encontrándose con un lugar sumergido en una neblina que no permitía ver mucho. Solo sangre y señas de una masacre.

Pronto descubre a Jennifer quien esta casi muerta en una cueva. Harry se da cuenta, sin querer, que Jennifer no era nadie más que Ginny Weasley… pero ya era muy tarde, pues con ese descubrimiento Ginny muere. Por suerte estaba Rebeca (que nunca había abandonado a Harry), y entrega su vida para que Ginny sobreviva.

Todos terminan felices… lamentablemente un montón de detalles quedaron si explicar y por eso decidí hacer una pequeña continuación.

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que me dejen algún comentario. Malo o bueno, todo es aceptado.

GRACIAS

_ Vicus Riddle  
_

* * *


	2. Riesgos

Gracias, gracias, gracias a Sandra y a Paloma por surfear los mismos mares cibernéticos que yo.

Capítulo II: Riesgos 

"Vive, como si no existiera el mañana;

ama, como si nunca antes hubieras amado;

baila, como si nadie te estuviese observando."

(Proverbio chino)

La música estaba a todo volumen en La Madriguera. Ginny Weasley bailaba sola en la cocina de su casa cantando junto a las Weird Sisters que habían sido invitados en la radio WWN. Tenía varias revistas sobre costura muggle desplegadas en la mesa del comedor. Pero hacía rato había abandonado todo intento de entenderlas. Pues las técnicas, los puntos, las herramientas seguían siendo un misterio indescifrable para ella. Antes de dejarlo todo a un lado, había intentado mas de veinte veces enhebrar la aguja sin resultados positivos.

Por esa misma razón, saltaba alegre al compás de la fuerte percusión de los instrumentos que tocaba el grupo. Riéndose de si misma por bailar sin que nadie la viera. Sacudía la cabeza sin importarle nada. Pues sabía que más tarde podría intentar aprender a coser sin usar magia.

Cuando acabó la canción se sentó agitada en una silla y miró el reloj de sus padres. Tenía siete agujas que apuntaban a diferentes lugares. Su padre estaba trabajando y su madre estaba "afuera" visitando a los Diggorys, que vivían cerca de ellos. Su madre había insistido que ella fuera también, pero Ginny sabía que siempre hablaban de los mismos temas aburridos y no lograba entretenerse. Aparte, siempre le había resultado extraño ir a la casa de los padres de Cedric, se le formaba un nudo en la traquea que le impedía hablar con soltura ya que recordaba los miserables días por los que había vivido Harry y, sin quererlo, ella también.

Gideon Crumb, el que tocaba la gaita, interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando empezó a entonar una balada. Apagó la radio y fue a su cuarto a buscar su cartera. Tenía todo listo para salir, excepto por un detalle. Tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino donde escribió una nota a su madre avisándole que volvería rápido. Se puso su capa y se miró al espejo. Estaba ruborizada por el ejercicio, pero se veía bien.

– ¡Estás guapa, pero deberías dejarte el cabello más largo! – le aconsejó su reflejo.

Al instante había desaparecido en las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Decidida a irse a conocer de una buena vez el apartamento de Harry Potter.

Tardó un rato en sacarse la sensación de desorientación que tenía. Se encontraba en un amplio living con un sillón y una extraña caja enorme de madera. Sobre el estante encima de la chimenea habían varias fotos: los padres de Harry junto a Sirius la saludaban sonrientes, Hagrid sacudía frenéticamente la mano en los jardines de calabazas gigantes de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se veía jovial y pensativo en una linda foto que no sabía de donde era.

"El rincón de los muertos", pensó nostálgica dándose cuenta que no había fotos de nadie vivo.

Se acercó a una abertura en la pared que servía de desayunador, desde donde se veía la enorme cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír imaginándoselo a Harry cocinando allí. Sabía que lo hacía desde pequeño, y también sabía que disfrutaba cocinar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en acción.

Estaba sonriendo como una idiota y lo sabía. Pero había algo del lugar que la molestaba y no lograba comprender qué era.

Fue hasta la habitación de Harry y vio un hermoso escritorio antiguo lleno de papeles y fotos y más cosas del trabajo, seguramente. Se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia Londres muggle y vio a la gente apurada de la ciudad caminar indiferentes de que había alguien, perteneciente a un mundo mágico, mirándolos

Al ver la pequeña cama no pudo evitar arquear las cejas. Se trataba de una simple cama sobria, más chica de la cama que tenía ella en La Madriguera. Sería cierto que Harry no había llevado a nadie a su apartamento… Nadie con quien compartir la cama al menos. Él ya le había dicho que no había tenido otras novias, pero en el fondo Ginny tenía sus dudas. Pues el soltero mas codiciado de Inglaterra podía tener a cualquier mujer con solo chasquear sus dedos. ¡Y Harry era el hombre mas codiciado de Europa! (Así había leído en las encuestas de Corazón de Bruja.) Pero la cama de una plaza era evidencia de la carencia de vida amorosa de Harry Potter… Asimismo, sabía que no era una prueba contundente, pero era señal de lo que Harry ya le había confirmado.

Se dejó caer en la cama hundiendo su cara en la suave almohada. Olía todo a Harry y quería quedarse allí, abrazada a los almohadones de felpa verde oliva. Inhaló una bocanada de la esencia a chocolateada de él y se volvió a levantar.

Parecía que estaba todo en orden. Sabía de antes que así sería porque Harry preveía minuciosamente todo lo que había que hacer para dejar el departamento en condiciones antes de irse a sus misiones. Hermione le había comentado que antes ella iba a vigilar que las barreras de seguridad siguieran firmes en su lugar cada vez que Harry se iba, pero que luego dejó de hacerlo porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Pero cuando Ginny volvió al living pudo ver qué era lo que estaba mal. Había una azalea casi moribunda

¿Qué hacía Harry con plantas? Nunca había sido la clase de persona dedicada a la jardinería. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y buscó un poco de agua en la cocina. La desdichada planta estaba muerta de sed y no tenía ninguna flor. ¡Pobre planta! Obviamente estaba triste. Intentó arreglarla como pudo, puesto que sin magia no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

Estando en La Florinda, el pueblo Sudamericano donde había sido secuestrada, aprendió mucho sobre el delicado arte de cuidar jardines. Era la única actividad donde no le restringieron nada, y como consecuencia, se instruyó un poco sobre pócimas medicinales. De eso había logrado sustentarse en los confines de la tierra. Pero jamás hubiese sido su primera elección como carrera.

Sintió que alguien golpeaba en la ventana. Era una lechuza, Hedwig. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza blanca del ave. Abrió el rollo de pergamino que ella le entregó mientras que el ave volaba hasta la cocina, donde había un bowl con comida y agua.

_Querida Ginny,_

(leyó)

_Mañana estaré ya de regreso en Londres. Así que espero poder verte pronto para contarte todo lo que sucedió por aquí. _

_Tuve la oportunidad de conocer los líderes mundiales de defensa, expertos en la lucha contra el desarrollo y propagación de las artes oscuras. Eran un montón de extraños que me recordaban a Moody. También estuvo Víktor con quien hablé por un buen rato._

_Espero que hayas podido ir al apartamento. Y espero que luego me comentes que opinas del lugar donde vivo. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerlo en condiciones, pero como casi no estoy allí, no me resulta tan fácil. _

_Estaba esperando un paquete importante de un conocido muggle que no sabe utilizar el sistema de lechuzas. Supuestamente estos días tendría que llegar por correo muggle. Si ya lo recibí, solo pon el paquete en un lugar seguro en una de las gavetas de mi armario. _

_Gracias por todo, ya nos veremos pronto.._

_Harry._

Ginny suspiró resignada. Ni una palabra sobre la planta. Ese hombre tenía sus prioridades un poco desordenadas. ¡Y ni hablar sobre ese saludo! Ni un beso… ni pensar en un "te amo" o un simple "te quiero" o más sencillo aun, un "te extraño"

Así habían sido todas sus cartas desde que se había ido a ese congreso en Asia. Acaso no lo había entrenado bien estando en Hogwarts, cuando lo obligó a escribirle… ¿Cuántas lechuzas habían sido? Ya no lo recordaba. Se había quebrado de la risa con algunas, y otras la hacían sentirse como gelatina por dentro. Y siempre creyó que todo ese esfuerzo le habían enseñado a Harry a decirle que la amaba con naturalidad, pero estaba equivocada.

Se frotó la sien. Mejor iría a comprarle algunos víveres y luego regresaría a su casa. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en la carta o se deprimiría.

Harry Potter vivía en un quinto piso de un edificio antiguo. Ginny podría haber utilizado el ascensor para bajar, pero le gusto mucho la escalera prístina de mármol. Le resultaba un verdadero desperdicio que quedara solo como parte de la decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas con arlequines, ninfas y sátiros que la saludaban al pasar. No lograba evitar reírse por dentro ante lo absurdo que se veía esa decoración en el lugar donde vivía Harry.

Al abrir la puerta principal sintió una ola de frío envolverle los huesos. El invierno estaba más frío de lo que recordaba, tan frío que ni siquiera había nevado y todo estaba cubierto en un manto de hielo dándole un brillo sobrenatural a cada objeto del callejón Diagón.

Apresuró su marcha para no convertirse en uno de esos objetos congelados. Esta vez andaba con zapatos muchos más cómodos, ignorando las tendencias de la moda y siguiendo su sentido común, se puso unas zapatillas similares a las que usan las bailarinas.

Con el poco dinero que le había dejado Harry para que utilizara en caso de emergencias, pudo comprar bastante. Aprovechó a comprar una revista de clasificados laborales. Eso era otro detalle que la tenía de muy mal humor. No tenía absolutamente nada para hacer y se sentía más inútil de lo que quería revelar. Tampoco le agradaba gastar el dinero de sus padres, o el de Harry. Quería trabajar urgentemente. Sabía que también le serviría para olvidarse de sus días en La Florinda.

Nunca había visto al callejón tan atosigado en gente que iban y venían haciendo compras, ni siquiera cuando hacían las compras para Hogwarts. Entre tantas personas sintió un golpe fuerte de alguien que la quiso atravesar y se cayó derramando todo lo que había conseguido. Enojada consigo misma recogió todo con cuidado en la bolsa que llevaba, cuando elevó la vista, un hombre enorme y pelado la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises saltones.

– Discúlpeme, señorita Weaver ¿se encuentra usted bien?

– Estoy bien, no se preocupe. – Le contestó ignorándolo mientras continuaba su camino hacia el departamento de Harry. Sin embargo sintió que la seguían por lo que decidió acelerar el paso mirando de vez en vez hacia atrás para cerciorarse que solo era su imaginación.

"Solo estoy siendo paranoica", pensó ella ya en la puerta del edificio. Colocó la llave en la cerradura cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro obligándola a girar en sí. Allí estaba el hombre de antes. Alto, imponente, sonriendo levemente de costado y apuntando su varita en dirección a ella por debajo de su capa.

– No le voy a hacer daño. – masculló él a pesar de estar sujetando el brazo de Ginny con más firmeza de la que era necesaria. Ginny se encontraba más vulnerable que nunca sin su varita.

– ¿Qué quiere, entonces? – le reprochó con una voz segura e inflexible que no sabía de dónde había surgido.

– Tengo que entregarle un mensaje. – Le aclaró soltándola y entregándole un pergamino doblado en cuatro.

Ginny lo miró aturdida.

– ¿Quién lo envía? – Preguntó enojada, dándose cuenta que el hombre la miraba con algo de temor. Mejor así, no quería que se diera cuenta cuan indefensa que estaba sin poder hacer magia.

– Las fanales, la han estado buscando todo este tiempo, ya la han encontrado… – el hombre cambió la expresión de su cara y se alejó rápidamente de Ginny quien estaba petrificada del susto.

– ¡Espere! – logró decirle antes de que lo perdiera de vista. Corrió tras él quien no parecía escucharla.

El hombre finalmente se percató de ella y se detuvo confundido.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo conoce a las fanales? – preguntó agitada por la corrida.

– ¿Disculpe? – pestañeó desconcertado. Y Ginny comprendió por la mirada perdida que el hombre había sido victima de un Imperius.

Lo escuchó murmurar un "gente loca" mientras se distanciaba. Sin embargo ella buscaba fervientemente algún indicio de alguien que pudiese conjurar un hechizo ilegal en medio de tanta gente sin que nadie lo haya podido notar. Aterrada por la idea, volvió apresurada al departamento, sondeando cada persona que la cruzaba, pensando que todos estaban tras ella.

Tiró todo en la cocina y se dejó caer en el sillón mirando al vacío por tanto tiempo como le fue necesario para ordenar su mente. Sujetaba con fuerza el pergamino en su mano, sin darse cuenta que aun no lo había leído y que lo estaba arrugando todo.

Hedwig la sacó del estupor cuando comenzó a picotearle la mano donde sujetaba el mensaje. Lo observó temerosa, y abrió cada doblez lentamente.

_Jennifer Weaver,_

_Han pasado varias semanas perjudiciales para nuestra comunidad desde tu partida hacia esa insalubre ciudad inglesa. Te necesitamos más que nunca para continuar nuestra valiosa labor en el mundo actual. Sabes que es así, lo sientes en todo tu ser. Nos veremos muy pronto, lo prometemos. _

_Las Fanales._

Abolló con furia la nota y la tiró hacia la chimenea errándole bastante. Apretaba sus dientes sin notar que su mandíbula estaba acalambrada de dolor. Lloraba en silencio su mala suerte. Estremecida y pasmada en el sillón, respiraba agitada recordando aquellas fanales quienes se hacían llamar "investigadoras para el buen desarrollo de la magia". Le recorrió un escalofrío en toda su columna dorsal reviviendo todo lo que había sufrido bajo esas crueles mujeres que solo hacían magia oscura.

Inconcientemente se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a temblar. Debía regresar a su casa pero se apoderó un miedo en ella que no le permitía moverse. Sabía que Harry era bastante paranoico con la seguridad y que era más probable que en ese momento se encontraba en el lugar más protegido del planeta. Intentó costosamente respirar con tranquilidad y llegó a la conclusión que se quedaría allí. Estaba demasiado perturbada para movilizarse.

Se sacudió el malestar de encima enojándose consigo misma por paralizarse ante esa extraña nota. Fue a la cocina y bebió agua fresca para despabilarse. También ordenó y limpió todo a la manera muggle para poder segregar adrenalina. Finalmente echó un poco del polo flu en la chimenea de Harry quien siempre la mantenía encendida.

Asomó su cabeza entre las llamas verdes y llamó a su madre, quien estaba cosiendo lo que ella había dejado abandonado al salir.

– ¿Ma, estás allí? – Su madre la vio y se sentó en una banqueta frente a su cabeza.

– Ginny, querida, ya es medio tarde, no vienes aun. – Le dijo con las cejas fruncidas.

– No te preocupes por mí, estoy arreglando un poco el apartamento a Harry que tal vez llegue mañana, supongo que tengo para rato… – se mordió el labio sabiendo que no estaba siendo honesta con su madre.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres puedo ir y con un latigazo de mi varita solucionamos todo.

– No, no, no es necesario – se apresuró ella en contestar. – Yo puedo sola, me llevará más tiempo de lo que acostumbro así que no me esperes, pero es algo que quiero hacer.

Molly Weasley abrió los ojos y contrajo sus labios. Ginny sabía que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir a darle una mano. Finalmente asintió y la saludó.

A Ginny le quedó un extraño malestar en el estómago por haberle ocultado a su madre la otra razón por la que había decidido quedarse en lo de Harry. Pero no quería andar preocupándola porque sí, no después de la manera que la estaba sobreprotegiendo.

Volvió a la cocina y buscó los clasificados que había conseguido sin poder leer mas de tres avisos. Continuaba demasiado aturdida, más de lo que quería admitirse. Decidió echarse un rato en la cama de Harry. Era increíble hundirse en esa almohada, provocaba que sus problemas volaran de su mente. Y así fue. Al instante quedó profundamente dormida.

Nota de autora

Y aquí les hice entrega de la segunda parte de la continuación de Perdido y Olvidado… Estoy enojada conmigo misma porque no hay acción en esta historia. Tengo que decidirme a escribir un capítulo lleno de patadas voladoras y golpes ninjas. Algo así como un Voldemort versus Dumbledore, pero adaptado a esta historia. Tal vez un Ginny versus Harry… hmmm… me imagino cualquier otra cosa entre los dos. Jeje! Mejor me callo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Con Pottercita estamos planeando un proyecto importantísimo que cambiará las vidas de todos los seres que respiramos y nos nutrimos de Harry Potter (¡Qué fana obsesionada que soy…!) No queremos revelar mucho porque hemos firmado un contrato de confidencialidad que si lo rompemos seremos perseguidas por una horda de mortífagos y demetores. Pero dejen reviews y si llegan a los 1000 prometo confesarles de que se trata.

AGRADEZCO REVIEWS!


	3. Irritación

Capítulo III: Irritación

"_Irritacion: 1. Enfado muy grande: el ruido es una de las cosas que me produce más irritación.  
2. Reacción de un órgano o de una parte del cuerpo, caracterizada por inflamación, enrojecimiento o dolor: varias personas de diversos municipios sufren irritaciones en los ojos por la concentración de cloro en el ambiente; no es venenosa, aunque sus glándulas segregan un líquido que produce irritación en la piel" – diccionario(punto)com _

Algo le estaba produciendo cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que la tuvo que sacudir tratando de no estornudar. Pero la comezón no cesaba. Se rascó con un dedo. Sin embargo el picor continuaba y debió abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama frustrada de haberse tenido que levantar por esa molesta razón.

Cuando vio los muebles recordó que estaba en el apartamento de Harry y se le puso la piel de gallina al recordar el mal momento por el que había pasado la tarde anterior. Miró la cama con la intención de acomodar su arrugado vestido, pero vio un bulto extraño a su lado por debajo de las sábanas. Arqueó una ceja y corrió un poco la tela revelando una maraña de cabellos negros azabaches, continuó lentamente corriendo la sábana no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que se le formaba de costado. Finalmente llegó a los ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban entretenidos.

– ¡Harry! – se tiró encima abrazándolo dificultosamente en esa posición.

– Hola Ginny – respondió poniéndose colorado.

– ¿Te sucede algo?

– No, no. Solo que me sorprendió verte aquí. Por un momento pensé que te estaba imaginando… con el cansancio y todo… – le contestó serio aunque sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

– ¿Llegaste hace mucho? – le preguntó viendo que Harry no dejaba de sostener la sábana hasta su cuello.

– Hace dos horas, más o menos, pero noté que estabas aquí sólo hace unos minutos.

Ginny intentó levantarse, pero Harry se destapó un poco para poderla sujetar de la cintura obligándola a quedarse allí. Ella se rió un poco.

– ¡Vamos, Harry! – insistió.

– Te extrañé mucho – le contestó con la voz ahogada sobre la tela de su vestido.

Todo enojo debido a las cartas sin muestras de afecto alguno se desvaneció por ese momento. Volvió a reírse y obligó a Harry a que la soltara, logrando finalmente que se sentara a su lado… Fue entonces que las cejas de Ginny desaparecieron por debajo del flequillo, pues Harry estaba completamente desnudo… o al menos así parecía.

– ¡Harry James Potter! – Intentó reprenderlo – ¡¿Qué haces así?!

Era conciente que estaba en todo su derecho andar exponiéndose libremente en su propia casa. Pero estaba ella presente. ¿Acaso no tenía un poco de consideración¿De dónde había sacado el coraje?

– ¿Así, cómo? – preguntó con inocencia.

– ¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero!

– Bueno… es que... – se puso aun más colorado. – Me di una ducha y no sabía que había alguien aquí... – se rascó la cabeza evitando la mirada enojada de Ginny. – Cuando hay un intruso es fácil detectarlo, pero hace mucho que había hecho que las defensas te permitieran entrar sin problemas, ya sabes, como si fuera tu propia casa… Así que, vine a la cama sin saber que estabas aquí, y me metí apurado porque tenía frío y estaba muy cansado… fue entonces que note que estabas… ¡Al menos tengo ropa interior encima! – intentó justificarse frustradamente.

Ginny exasperada se levantó bruscamente pasando por encima de Harry y golpeándolo a propósito en su camino al baño. Allí se encerró con una trabita, ya que no confiaba una pizca en las intenciones de él en ese momento. Y sabía que mucho no servía la traba cuando Harry contaba con una poderosa varita que podía abrir cualquier clase de cerradura.

– ¡Eres un atrevido insolente! – Le gritó apoyada en la puerta, intentando escuchar qué haría él. – ¡Jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti!

– Perdóname, Ginny. Te juro que no fue con malas intenciones. – Escuchó que le contestaba del otro lado de la puerta.

– Entonces ponte algo encima. – Le disputó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Estaba toda despeinada, con las marcas de la almohada visibles en la cara, y saliva seca en la comisura de su boca.

También le ardían sus pómulos ante la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. ¡Harry se veía tan bien! Jamás se imaginó que el torso de Harry hubiese cambiado tanto. Era flaco, demasiado flaco para el estándar inglés, siempre lo había sido. Lo que la pasmó fueron los leves surcos que dibujaban su pecho marcando discretamente cada músculo, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y oblicuos… era todo un cuadriculado fascinante que de adolescente no había sido tan obvio. Habría sido que el entrenamiento de Auror lo dejara así, porque el Quidditch de tantos años como mucho marcaba las piernas y los brazos. Pero no el pecho.

Se mordió los labios porque sabía que su enojo no era serio y en el fondo sabía que iba dirigido hacia ella que no había podido evitar mirar indiscretamente. Solo deseaba no haber sido tan obvia frente a él. Para empeorar la situación ella en ese instante se sentía una piltrafa humana. Se suponía que no la debería haber visto asi…

Salió del baño un poco más arreglada, y fingiendo el mismo enojo de antes.

Había olor a café en todo el apartamento que provenía del living y la cocina, y se dirigió allí pensando que encontraría a Harry pero solo vio a la caja misteriosa de madera con dos personas en su interior comentando las noticias del día. Ginny jamás había visto algo similar. Bueno, había visto los cuadros de Hogwarts, pero esto era algo completamente diferente.

– ¿Quieres café? – le preguntó él desde la cocina.

– Sí, gracias. ¿Podrías agregarle un poco de leche, por favor? – Le pidió ella aun hipnotizada con esa caja.

– ¡Vaya¡Tengo leche! Pensé que ya no me quedaba… – Escuchó que le decía él. – Aquí tienes tu café con leche.

– Gracias, Harry. – Le contestó sin prestarle atención.

– ¿También hay muffins con pepitas de chocolate¿Ginny, estuviste haciendo compras? – Se acercó al desayunador donde estaba sentada ella en una banqueta, pero Ginny seguía absorta escuchando las noticias. – ¿Ginny?

Ginny lo miró molesta.

– ¿Ya te has vestido? – Y antes de que respondiera lo miró de arriba abajo.

– Discúlpame, Ginny. Juro por la Orden del Fénix que no sabía que estabas ahí en la cama, después quise levantarme varias veces pero te quejabas y no quise despertarte.

Harry se veía realmente consternado debido a toda la situación. Ginny quiso sonreír, Harry parecía conservar la nobleza de la que ella se había enamorado cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y sin pensarlo mucho, suspiró:

– Estás perdonado. – Le dijo ella tomando un poco del riquísimo café.

–Aparte, no es como si nunca me hubieses visto así antes… – intentó justificarse nuevamente sonrojándose como un tomate.

– Si quieres continuar con vida, entonces cambia de tema. – Le dijo con la mirada fulminante.

Él sonrió de costado y asintió con la cabeza.

Era cierto que en su casa lo había visto en paños menores más veces de lo que Harry sabía. Y también se habían visto en muchísimo menos que en paños menores… Pero lo que mas le molestaba de todo era que Harry estaba muy equivocado si creía que la relación que tenían ahora era la misma de antes, igual que a sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos como para creer esa mentira.

– ¿Ginny? – se veía aun más ruborizado y su voz era baja pero unas notas más graves que lo normal – ¿Te puedo dar un beso o crees que estaría cruzando la línea?

¿Era temor lo que escuchaba en la voz de Harry Potter? Parecía que sí. Ginny se estremeció de placer con el reconocimiento de ese poder que tenía sobre él.

– Con semejante recibimiento es lo mínimo que podría esperar de ti.

Harry no tardó un minuto, corrió a abrazarla y la besó largo y tendido. Ginny cerró los ojos saboreando el chocolate de sus labios, el café de su lengua… hasta que ya no sintió sabores, solo la perdición de estar sumergida en los brazos de Harry, hundida en un beso sofrenado por la timidez de la que Ginny se desesperaba por despojar. Pero su mente no respondía a sus tentativas de hacer aun más profundo aquel beso. Por suerte el efecto era siempre el mismo con Harry: Sus rodillas perdían estabilidad y agradecía que él la estuviese sosteniendo por la cintura, y su estómago se convertía en gelatina.

Se separaron un poco, las narices se chocaban felices de estar así. Ambos sonreían con inseguridad.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el Congreso? – le preguntó Ginny cuando logró que sus neuronas volvieran a hacer sinapsis para poder articular algunas palabras.

Harry se sentó en una de las banquetas del desayunador antes de contestarle, y Ginny lo siguió, tomando una de sus manos.

– Bien, muy bien. Me llenaron de cosas. Espera aquí. – Harry volvió a ponerse de pie y fue hasta a su cuarto. Se escuchó un ruido bastante estridente y volvió cargado con varios objetos. Ginny continuó bebiendo su café con leche pacientemente mientras que él acomodaba las cosas sobre el sillón.

– El señor Matsudaira, el actual consejero privado de un famoso príncipe hindú me dio esta túnica. La pensaba llevar al trabajo alguna vez. – Ginny observó el atuendo con curiosidad, era violeta con arabescos bordados delicadamente en diferentes tonos de amarillos y verdes, tenía unos volados rojos en el cuello y las mangas, del dobladillo se veían asomar unos flecos repitiendo los colores de los bordados. Se notaba que no era algo que se pudiese encontrar en Inglaterra, no solo por la clase de vestimenta, pero sobretodo por lo que se imaginaba que pudiese llegar a costar esa suave y delicada tela. Definitivamente no era el estilo de Harry y no pudo evitar reírse cuando se lo imaginó a él dentro de la túnica.

– ¿Quieres matar a Ron de un infarto, no? Por favor dime que solo quieres ponerte eso para incomodarlo a él.

– Claro… – le contestó complacido, y Ginny se dobló de la risa.

– Avísame cuando, así puedo verlo.

– Sí, tal vez llame a los gemelos también. – Le dijo sonriendo de costado. – ¿Crees que me veré lo suficientemente ridículo?

Ginny hizo el esfuerzo de detener su carcajada para poder contestarle.

– No tienes que preguntar. Puedes estar bastante seguro de ello.

– Sí… hace un año y medio me pasó algo muy raro. – Harry acomodó la túnica como estaba antes y Ginny esperó a que él continuara. – Fui a visitar a Luna quien estaba con unos muggles y me obligó a disfrazarme con un vestido sin entender que eso era ropa femenina. – Ginny se tapó la boca suprimiendo una risita. – Pues los muggles creyeron que era extravagante y no dijeron nada para no incomodarme, o eso supongo yo. Lo peor de todo fue que fuimos a un restaurante y allí alguien logró tomarme una foto. Al día siguiente me llegó una lechuza preocupada de Hermione informándome que alguien me había visto… ¡Yo creí que ese era mi fin¡Creí que iban a empezar a cuestionar mis preferencias sexuales como lo que le pasó a Michael Corner!

– ¿Michael Corner?

– Sí… – Harry sonrió de costado divertido, – Michael Corner es, pues tu sabrás mejor que yo, es algo… excéntrico…

Los ojos de Ginny parecían dos faros gigantes.

– ¿Quieres decir que es… gay? – estaba tan sorprendida que le costaba decirlo.

– No… es solo excéntrico.

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó impaciente.

– Pregúntale a Hermione…

– ¿Pero Michael Corner, mi ex novio de Hogwarts? – insistió ella.

– Sí, ese mismo zopenco – contestó irritado.

– Esta bien, Harry, no es para que comiences a insultar – le reprendió comenzándose a irritar ella misma. – ¿Qué ocurrió con la foto que te tomaron?

– Salió publicada en una revista, me nombraban como el mejor vestido del mes. A partir de ese momento muchos magos aparecieron en la calle con vestidos muy sexies de mujer. Y Ron no ha dejado de burlarse de mí sobre ese asunto. Los gemelos fueron mucho más comprensivos, le pidieron a Madam Malkin que confeccionara dos vestidos idénticos al mío, y lo usaron durante todo ese mes.

Ginny volvió a reírse, olvidándose completamente de Michael Corner.

– ¿Qué más has traído? – insistió ella cuando logró apaciguar la risa.

– Estas sandalias. – le mostró unas sencillas sandalias de lona. – Me las obsequió un chino especialista en magia sin varita. Dijo que eran un invento de él para ayudar a canalizar la magia cuando no tenías varita. Muy práctico si te expeliarmurizan.

– Sí, ya veo.

– Estas son muestras de pócimas… – sacó una caja llena de ampollitas de vidrio de diferentes tonalidades. – Y esto… ¡Al fin lo encontré! – Ginny vio una bolsita de gamuza azul – Esto te lo compré en Dhaka, espero que te guste.

Harry estaba expectante mientras que ella abría la bolsita con cuidado para descubrir un montón de semillas en su interior.

– Son de todas las plantas medicinales que te puedas imaginar. La mayoría de origen asiático y que son imposibles de conseguir aquí. – Le explicó entusiasmado.

Ginny intentó sonreír.

– Gracias, Harry – Le dijo escondiendo la amargura que brotaba en el fondo de su estómago. No era que no estuviese agradecida. La intensión era lo que contaba ¿no? Al menos así decían… Pero el regalo implicaba varios inconvenientes que no quería enfrentar, recuerdos que debían ser sepultados para poder continuar con su vida normal. El primer problema era que no quería ponerse a plantar, pues no tenía donde hacerlo y para mantenerlas vivas tendría que leer sobre plantas asiáticas. Pero había descubierto que no encontraba nada más tedioso que la bibliografía sobre jardinería. Sin embargo el verdadero inconveniente era que estaba cansada de esa tarea. En la Florinda lo hacía porque sentía que era lo único bueno que podía hacer allá, y no había tenido intenciones de continuar ahora que tenía la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca.

– Con respecto a las plantas… no me dijiste que tenías una azalea que había que regar, –le reprochó y Harry miró la planta con algo de tristeza.

– Perdón, lo olvidé por completo. – Contestó avergonzado.

– Es una planta muy linda pero necesita la debida atención… Deberías atenderla o morirá.

Harry murmuró algo que Ginny no llegó a escuchar y se fue a su cuarto cargado con todos sus regalos. Mientras ella aprovechó para limpiar las tazas que habían utilizado para desayunar. Cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no volvía se acercó a su cuarto donde lo vio sentado y con la mirada fija en la pared.

– ¿Estas bien? – Ginny le puso una mano en su hombro y Harry lentamente movió sus ojos a donde estaba ella. Le ofreció una sonrisa forzada y afirmó con la cabeza.

– Solo me quedé pensando sobre unas tonterías.

Ginny le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Thompson? – el precipitado cambio de tema no se le escapó a Ginny, pero prefirió no indagar sobre lo que había estado pensando Harry.

– Esta semana fui tres veces a verlo y siempre me hizo las mismas preguntas. Tengo la sensación que no me cree lo que le cuento. ¿Tú me crees, Harry, no?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestarle. La miraba fijo a los ojos y eso la incomodaba por alguna razón que no podía explicar.

– Yo te creo… – le dijo en un leve susurro que le produjo un temblor en la espalda. Su mirada seguía penetrándola y Ginny, enojada, se dio cuenta que estaba intentado hacer. Esta vez Harry sí había cruzado el límite de su paciencia y su mano fue volando directo a su mejilla, abofeteándolo.

– No tienes vergüenza, – le dijo ella indignada. – Si pretendes leer mi mente al menos podrías intentarlo cuando puedo defenderme y no en mis condiciones actuales.

Harry la miraba estupefacto frotándose la mejilla como si no entendiese lo que ocurría. Eso irritó aun más a Ginny.

– Mejor me voy para mi casa. Tengo que ir al hospital hoy. – Comenzó a ponerse su capa y luego echó un poco de polvo sobre la chimenea provocando que las llamas se avivaran y cambiaran de color.

– ¡Espera, Ginny! – le exclamó Harry detrás de ella, pero Ginny no le hizo caso y se fue.

Era el colmo. ¿En qué se había convertido ese hombre mientras que ella no había estado? La trataba como si fuese una mas de sus presas. "Imbecil… Inmiscuirse en mi mente de esa manera,…" pensó Ginny.

Llegó agitada a su casa y sin saludar a su padre que allí desayunaba, se dirigió a su cuarto, se encerró, y se dejo caer lentamente apoyada en la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo… ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía Harry la enfurecía¿Por qué sentía que Harry ya no la respetaba¿Acaso… acaso eran solo señas de una relación acabada? Ginny se abrazo las piernas y quedó petrificada ante la idea. Tal vez nunca habían estado hecho el uno para el otro…

* * *

_**Notilla de autora estresada:**_

Perdón a los pocos que siguen esta historia, creo que me atrasé más de la cuenta. Pero aquí está la tercera entrega de mi historia. Avanza en forma lenta, pero avanza, no?

Solo díganme que opinan… ¿Les parece que Harry me esta saliendo muy gay¿Y Ginny suena como una verdadera idiota? Jaja… como verán este capítulo no me ha gustado nada. Espero que con el próximo compense todo...

Aparte de eso… Pottercita (Sandra) ya reveló parte del proyecto. Sí, es cierto que se trata sobre Harry y Ginny, pero no les comentó el precio que tuvo que pagar para revelar esa información. Ahora está en el Hospital St. Mungo recuperándose de un ataque inesperado de mortífagos. (JAJA…) Pronto sabrán un poco más del asunto. Solo estamos terminando con los detalles (que aparecen por todos lados y retrasan todos nuestros planes)

Y por ultimo, gracias Sandra por tu ayuda!


	4. Estrés

**Estrés**

* * *

"_Si lo que te abruma es algo externo, el dolor no es debido a la cosa en sí, pero a lo que presumes de ella, y es por eso que tienes el poder de revocar esa sensación cuando quieras." (Marco Aurelio Antonio –Emperador Romano)_

* * *

Hojeaba una revista, intentado frustradamente olvidarse de la pelea con Harry de esa mañana y de una discusión con su madre… Sí, también había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con su madre. Se quería reír de todo el asunto, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para encontrarle la gracia a nada. 

Molly le había conseguido trabajo en una tienda de repuestos en el callejón escondido de Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo que quedaba cerca de su casa. Todo gracias a la bondad del señor Diggory quien tenía un amigo que era pariente del dueño de dicho local. ¡Maldita sea! La mera idea de estar en una estúpida tienda de repuestos durante seis días por semana le hacía reconsiderar su idea sobre La Florinda. Suspiró en resignación. Su madre tenía razón después de todo. Tenía que encontrar alguna actividad que la mantuviese ocupada. Pero eso no significaba que Molly se ocupara de rellenar su agenda personal así como se le antojara, sin siquiera consultarle.

Recordó que estaba intentado olvidarse de todo y volvió a la revista. Tenía la impresión que era ecuestre ya que hasta ese momento solo había visto fotos de caballos. Comenzó a leer un artículo sobre unos extraños unicornios negros encontrados en la costa de Southampton que resultaron ser unicornios bañados en una sustancia llamada petróleo que los muggles utilizaban como fuente de energía… o algo así. El artículo que le seguía era más ameno así que intentó leerlo sin mirar el reloj a cada rato preguntándose por qué no la habían llamado aun a hacerse su chequeo médico. El artículo era sobre una gran fiesta organizada por un multimillonario francés. La opulencia era para dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera. Lujos y excentricidades en cada foto y página que leía… Se detuvo en una foto y le pasó el dedo por encima. Allí estaba Harry con una copa de champagne púrpura en su mano y riéndose de algo que le decía un funcionario del gobierno francés. Al menos así decía el pie de foto. Su mente quedó en blanco absoluto por unas milésimas de segundos hasta volver a sentir el enojo que le había ocasionado Harry esa mañana.

– Harry…– murmuró llena de decepción.

No era el hecho de que saliera en una revista lo que le devolvió la rabia a Ginny. De eso ya estaba acostumbrada desde que tenía uso de la memoria. Tampoco era el hecho que se trataba de una fiesta glamorosa… bueno, sí, tal vez era eso. Lo que le molestaba sobremanera era la naturalidad con que se mostraba allí, riéndose espontáneamente ante un funcionario del gobierno a quienes solía aborrecer…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?.¿Cinco años? Y en solo ese tiempo Harry Potter tuvo tiempo de permitir que se le inflara el ego. ¿Qué había de Ron y Hermione?.¿Acaso nunca notaron los síntomas?.¡Sobretodo Ron!.¿Cómo permitió que Harry terminara así? Realmente no quería creerlo, pero le bastó dar vuelta la página de la revista. Otra foto de Harry. Allí estaba él asiendo la cintura de una rubia despampanante y hablando con Cho Chang.

Ginny no pudo más y cerró la revista tirándola en la mesita junto al resto. ¡Furiosa estaba¡Indignada! Y terriblemente triste de saber que Harry ya no fuese el chico de quien se había enamorado en Hogwarts. Todo apuntaba que Harry era un ser arrogante vago y ocioso…

"¿Quién será esa rubia?.¡Qué hacía Cho Chang en esa fiesta!" Su mente gritaba haciendo eco en su cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese instante hubiese creído que estaba tomando la poción pimentónica por el humo que parecía salir de las orejas de Ginny.

Quería creerle a Harry. Quería creer que no había ocurrido nada significativamente romántico con nadie. También sabía que la historia con Cho Chang pertenecía a una estúpida anécdota del pasado. Algo de lo que se llegaron a reír juntos. Por eso nunca la llegó a odiar o incluso a tenerle los celos que se suponía que debería haber sentido. En aquel entonces solo había sentido una enorme tristeza de que Harry no la hubiera notado a Ginny primero. Que solo haya sido la hermanita menor de Ron… Igualmente no tenía reproches. Ella después se desquitó con sus novios y para cuando Harry la notó, ella ya tenía más experiencia en el campo amoroso que cinco Harrys juntos. No se podía quejar.

Volvió su mirada hacia la revista tirada en el suelo.

"¡A Harry no le gustaba sacarse fotos!" Con lo que a ella le había costado conseguir solo una foto del chico y ahora salía como si nada en una insignificante revista que seguramente leían gente de la estirpe de los Malfoys. Sus puños estaban cerrados y sus dientes crujían ante el pensamiento.

­– Señorita Weasley, – la llamó una enfermera. Ginny se levantó de su silla aun sumida en pensamientos hacia Harry y siguió a la joven hasta el cuartito donde le dio una bata rosa. Fue detrás de un biombo a cambiarse y luego esperó a su sanador recostada en una camilla.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que se olvidó de Harry. Estaba cansada de sus monólogos interminables sobre todos sus problemas. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos que ya los sentía pesados por el cansancio. A lo lejos sintió que alguien decía su nombre y daba unas direcciones. Una enorme paz la invadió, hasta que inexplicablemente abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Señorita Weasley? – preguntó su sanador con una voz profunda. Era un hombre alto y bien fornido. Sus ojos eran del color de los témpanos prehistóricos y su corta barba le definía cada arista de su cara masculina.

La sesión había terminado.

"¿Cómo se sentía?", se preguntó a sí misma mientras que se sentaba mejor en la camilla y dejaba a su sanador que continuara examinándola con la varita.

– Bien, me siento muy bien, relajada, – dijo lo último suspirando.

– Por suerte esta fue una sesión rápida. – El le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa que sabía que usaba cuando estaba con mujeres. –Me tenían preocupados los resultados anteriores. Pero sus nudos vitales ya están bien restablecidos. Solo noto algo de inestabilidad en el metabolismo hipofisiario, algo que se podría solucionar fácilmente con unas gotas de tónico de ciprés y tilo.

– Con eso solo lograría tapar los síntomas, Sanador Sloan, en apenas unas semanas dejarían de tener efecto y volvería al comienzo…

El sanador exhaló una risa de incredulidad.

– Debería reconsiderar estudiar para sanadora. –Ginny se reacomodó en la camilla nerviosa y sintió sus mejillas acaloradas.

– Gracias, aun lo estoy pensando. – Le contestó más severa de lo quería haber sonado.

El sanador Sloan la miró directo a los ojos y Ginny tragó saliva.

– Tendré que sugerirle que descanse. Está demasiado estresada. Eso solo empeora su estado.

– Ya lo se…

– Entonces obedezca a su sanador y distráigase con trivialidades que puedan ayudarla a relajarse. Ginny… – Al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre sus cejas dispararon hacia arriba. – Sé que es mucho pedir… pero tal vez una taza de té de la cafetería conmigo sirvan de algo.

– ¿Y eso quedaría dentro de la categoría de trivialidades?

– Quedarían en la categoría que usted desee. – Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y Ginny tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no desviar su mirada.

Ginny sonrió de costado, no había nada de malo en tomar un té con su sanador. Así que asintió y luego de volver a vestirse, se dirigieron los dos animadamente a tomar algo.

– Es obvio que algo la tiene preocupada… estuve pensando en sugerirte que vayas a un especialista…

– Todo me tiene así. Lo más relajante es venir al hospital…

– Eso significa que estoy realizando un buen trabajo. – la interrumpió.

– No lo dude… - Ginny exhaló aire y se quedó con la mirada en la taza de te relajante. – ¿Cree… – Comenzó tímidamente – Cree que me recuperaré pronto? Sé que es tonto preguntar, pero siento que no avanzo con nada y nadie me dice cuando seré capaz de realizar el más simple de los hechizos… es… uuff! Es muy frustrante.

– ¿Solo eso la tiene frustrada? – El tono de su voz bajó unas cuantas notas y Ginny no supo decir si la pregunta tenía doble sentido.

– No, no es solo eso, pero no poder hacer magia es una de las causas principales que me encuentre así.

Hicieron un rato de silencio en el que el sanador parecía estudiar cada sutil movimiento de Ginny.

– Déjame tomar tu mano – le dijo tomando la mano de Ginny sin esperar su consentimiento.

Ginny se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Podría jurar que había sentido una corriente eléctrica atravesarla y no estaba segura si tenía algo que ver con algún hechizo que pudiese haber hecho Sloan, ya que su varita se asomaba en el bolsillo superior de su guardapolvo blanco… Talvez había sido su imaginación. Inconcientemente se mordió el labio inferior y el sanador volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, esta vez en su boca. Ginny se mojó los labios con la lengua, sintió unas enormes ganas de retirar su mano, pero sabía que estaba siendo tonta.

– Tu familia, especialmente tu madre está complicando tu vida. – La observó esperando una respuesta, pero Ginny estaba congelada en su lugar sin saber cómo responder. – Eso no es todo, – continuó él y miró la palma de la mano de Ginny. Lentamente trazó con su dedo índice una de las líneas que surcaban en la palma y, ante los escalofríos que le provocó, Ginny retiró su mano algo desconcertada. – Esas manos serían ideales para la Sanación, pero obviamente han estado siendo forzadas por plantas. No creo que la Herbología sea tu verdadera vocación. ¿Acaso Harry Potter está obligándote a meros trabajos de jardinería?

– ¿Cómo…? – Empezó ella.

– Es mi deber saber qué te está provocando tanto estrés. No quiero que pienses que me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida. Solo me preocupa tu bienestar… tu salud. Y si me lo permites, te recomendaría alejarte de aquellos que no están ayudando a que mejores.

Ginny continuaba sobresaltada y no estaba segura si abofetearlo por el atrevimiento o consentir con su sanador. Todo lo que había dicho era bastante cercano a lo que le sucedía.

– ¿Cómo está tan seguro que eso es lo que me sucede? – sus ojos lo miraban con sospecha.

– No por nada soy tu sanador. – Contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha y guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny, sin quererlo comenzó a reírse, al principio negando con la cabeza con escepticismo y luego más fuerte no pudiendo creer lo descarado de su sanador.

– Mark, te necesitamos en el quirófano, nos adelantaron la operación. – Le dijo una sanadora con bata médica de color verde que se apareció a su lado.

El sanador Sloan se disculpó con Ginny y se dirigió a la sanadora.

– Cariño, si te sigues apareciendo así corres el riesgo de terminar en la cabeza de alguno de nuestros pacientes.

La mujer contestó con una risa nerviosa.

– Si te llega a escuchar Raymond decirme cariño te baja de un puñetazo.

El resto no lo escuchó porque ya estaban demasiado lejos. Ginny suspiró y terminó su té sumergida en todo lo que le había dicho su sanador. Y no notó que Harry se le acercaba con una expresión indescifrable escrita en toda la cara.

– Ginny.

Ella saltó del susto.

– ¡Harry! – le respondió con aspereza en la voz.

– Debes venir conmigo, – su tono era imperativo y Ginny levantó una ceja.

– No si me lo pides de esa manera.

– Por favor, surgió un problema, Thompson está desesperado buscándote.

Ginny se desilusionó un poco. Esperaba que Harry se disculpara por lo que había sucedido esa mañana entre ellos. Pero su semblante permanecía imperturbable. Ginny se mordió la mejilla tratando de evitar pelearse allí. Debía tranquilizarse, si Harry no quería disculparse, ella no haría nada para obligarlo.

--------

Harry estaba sentado a su lado, esperando frente a la oficina de Thompson a que la llamaran. Su pierna se sacudía descontroladamente y Ginny estaba tentada de apoyar su mano para que Harry se detuviera. Pero dado que aun estaban peleados, permaneció sentada apretándose sus manos.

– Soy yo quien debería estar ansiosa, no tú.

– Tienes razón, pero lamento decirte que mi pierna no está preocupada por Thompson ni por lo que te va a decir ahí adentro.

– Ah… – Ginny otra vez se decepcionó. Sinceramente continuaba esperando que Harry mostrara algo de interés por pedir perdón. – ¿Y por qué tu pierna está tan saltarina? – Ginny no pudo evitar decirlo con desdén.

Harry señaló con la cabeza a dos guardias que no paraban de mirarlos.

– ¿Por qué nos miran tanto? – le susurró a Harry, imaginándose que seguro pretendían sacarle un autógrafo al héroe de la comunidad mágica.

– No nos están mirando, solo te miran a ti. – Balbuceó enojado. Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rosas.

– ¿Por qué dices que me miran a mí?

– Supongo que no ayuda decirte que estás hermosa. – Le dijo con reproche dejando a Ginny sin saber cómo responder adecuadamente.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla e intentó continuar ignorando a Harry y a los dos hombres que no paraban de mirar.

– ¡Basta, Harry! – siseó cada vez más molesta al ver que la pierna ya sacudía toda la sala donde esperaban. Harry gruñó levantándose y se acercó a los guardias. Los obligó a que se retiraran si no deseaban enfrentarse con él. Esto inquietó a Ginny de sobremanera.

Cuando Harry volvió a su lugar tomó una revista de una enorme montaña que había junto a la puerta. Ginny miró con incredulidad cuando notó que se trataba de la misma que ella había estado mirando en el hospital.

– Mmff, no lo puedo creer. – balbuceó para ella misma. "Además de aires de grandeza, ahora es vanidoso." Pensó ella.

– ¿Qué cosa no puedes creer? – Harry la miraba totalmente desconcertado.

Ginny no pudo contestarle. Justo aparecía el agente Thompson cargado con varias carpetas y saludó amablemente a Harry, mientras que ella sintió que era escaneada de arriba abajo por esos ojos negros.

– Buenas tardes, – carraspeó para que Thompson dejara de mirarle el escote de la camisa.

Entonces Harry le pasó la mano por la cintura posesivamente. Y Ginny tironeó para que la soltara, pero él no se inmutó. El observaba al agente con una mirada capaz de sacudir el piso de Voldemort, provocando que Thompson se tropezara con la silla donde iba a sentarse.

El cuarto a donde entraron era bastante pequeño. Había varias sillas distintas y una mesa. En una pared había una ventana dibujada por donde entraba algo de la luz externa. La ventana siempre cambiaba de posición como si fuese un girasol que seguía el trayecto del sol y de la luna. La primera vez que tuvo que ir le había resultado fascinante, pero últimamente le irritaba.

Ginny tomó asiento sin que se lo indicaran y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el auror comenzara a decirle cual era la urgencia. Harry se apoyó en una pared vigilando sigilosamente a su colega quien estaba preparando el kit anotador para que se anotara todo lo que se dijera.

– Ya… – carraspeó el hombre – Interrogatorio a Ginevra Molly Weasley…

– No me dijo que esto iba a ser interrogatorio. – Lo interrumpió ella mientras que él decía el día y la hora y comprobaba que se escribían en el pergamino del kit.

– Es un interrogatorio… – le contestó sonriendo. Se detuvo un instante a leer una de las carpeta que probablemente contenían preguntas.

– Nos llegó una noticia interesante concerniente a usted desde la Oficina de Inteligencia. Los de Internacionales pudieron corroborar su veracidad. Y tememos que en estos días le llegue una lechuza con el citatorio correspondiente. – Ginny estaba perpleja escuchando a Thompson. – El Departamento de Justicia de Argentina, y el Magisterio Chileno están dispuestos a cualquier cosa para que vaya a declarar allá. Insisten que usted es responsable de todas las muertes que ocurrieron en la localidad de La Florinda.

Ginny frunció las cejas y miró a Harry a quien también parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo es posible que crean eso cuando Andre Boyd aceptó tomar Veritaserum y confesó todo? – Harry cuestionó finalmente desechando la fachada de inmutabilidad que quería simular frente a Ginny.

– Aparentemente un solo testimonio no basta. Quieren a Ginevra Weasley.

– Pero no puedo viajar, – agregó ella. – Mi sanador no me lo permitiría…

– Eso va a retenerlos por un tiempo, espero. – Contestó Thompson. – Hemos enviado una solicitud para posponer lo más tarde posible esa audiencia. Tuvimos que adjuntar detalles de su legajo del hospital. Su sanador está al tanto de todo. Aquí tienen todo el pergamino de lo que se le acusa. – Lo dejó en la mesa y Ginny distinguió frases como "tortura premeditada de muggles, mutilación de animales mágicos en extinción, violación y abuso de magos y brujas"

Ginny sintió que le bajaba la presión sanguínea y agradeció cuando Harry apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. El calor que le transmitió evitó que colapsara allí.

– ¿Quieres agua? – le preguntó Harry y sin esperar a que respondiera le puso un vaso con agua en sus manos. Ginny bebió lentamente.

– Me gustaría hacer las preguntas de rutina, así mañana se evita de venir hasta aquí. – Thompson dijo en voz baja, pero Ginny sintió que cada palabra era una puntada de dolor para su cabeza.

– ¿Nos daría un minuto? – Preguntó Harry y, aunque Ginny no escuchó la respuesta de Thompson, ella supo que había accedido a dejarlos solos.

Harry se arrodilló frente a donde Ginny estaba sentada mirando el suelo.

– No tienes que responder a nada si no quieres. – Le dijo suavemente.

Ginny deseaba llorar, pero el agua le estaba ayudando a contenerse. Finalmente miró a Harry y quiso borrar esa cara de preocupación con que la contemplaba, pues no le sentaba muy bien. Quiso pensar en algún chiste, o algo… cualquier cosa… pero solo tenía escalofríos y comenzó a temblar. Harry la abrazó hasta que dejó de sacudirse.

– Voy a estar bien… – se intentó convencer a sí misma.

– Vas a estar bien, – repitió Harry convencido. – ¿Quieres ir a tu casa… o a la mía que está más cerca? Puedo hablar con Thompson…

– No, no, prefiero sacarme de encima esto antes. Cualquier cosa le digo que es suficiente.

Harry pareció quedar satisfecho con esa respuesta, y volvió a llamar a Thompson quien retornó a su sitio.

– Ya conoce la rutina, señorita Weasley, cualquier cosa me detiene… ­– Ginny asintió. – ¿Cuál es su domicilio actual?

– La Madriguera, en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole.

– ¿Ha pasado la noche en algún otro sitio?

– Sí

– ¿Dónde?

– En la casa de Harry Potter. ¿Necesita la dirección? Es en el Edificio de las Ninfas, quinto piso, en el Callejón Diagón, en Londres.

– ¿Por qué pasó la noche fuera de su casa?

Ginny miró a Harry antes de responder. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el techo y cruzado de brazos. Recordó el extraño encuentro con aquel hombre que le dejó un mensaje… antes de hablarlo con Thompson había deseado contárselo a Harry. Pero las cosas nunca eran como ella las planeaba.

– Aparte de que se trataba de la casa de mi novio… – Harry decidió mirarla esta vez y Ginny exhaló aire y se frotó la frente – Me dejaron un mensaje, no sé si era una broma, pero me asusté y como la casa de Harry me quedaba más cerca preferí quedarme ahí.

­ – ¿Un mensaje…?

– Sí, de las fanales, manifestando que me habían encontrado…

– Pero… – esta vez fue Harry quien interrumpió. – ¿No era que habías acabado con todas ellas?

Ginny encogió los hombros.

–No sé…

– ¿Era un mensaje por escrito o fue alguien quien te lo dijo? – preguntó Harry. Sus puños estaban cerrados y sus nudillos habían perdido cualquier traza de color.

– Ambas… se me acercó un hombre en el medio del Callejón Diagón, creo que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius, y me dijo algo de las fanales… no, no… perdón… no recuerdo exactamente que me dijo para que me diera cuenta, me entregó una nota. Debería estar en tu apartamento todavía, Harry.

– ¿Cómo sabe que estaba bajo un maleficio?

– Conozco los síntomas¿o se olvida que yo también fui participe de una guerra? – Volvió a beber agua, las preguntas estaban comenzando a impacientarlas.

– Hemos visto que está escribiendo muchas lechuzas… – Ginny levantó una ceja. "¿Eso no se llamaba invasión de la privacidad?' – No, no hemos estado hurgando en su correspondencia. ¿Puede decirnos con quien se ha estado comunicando?

– Sí, por supuesto, fueron varias a Hogwarts, una a la Academia de Aurores, al Ministerio, la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas, a la Academia Real de Sanadores y Artes Curativas, otra a la Escuela de Canto Reflejo, al Centro de Redistribución de Correspondencia Muggle, a mi hermano Bill, a mi hermano Fred… creo que no me olvido de nadie.

Sentía la fuerza de la mirada de Harry clavada en ella. Por eso no se atrevió a mirarlo. Pero volvió a tener la misma sensación rara, como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente. Lo cual era imposible que Harry estuviese haciendo porque no estaban haciendo contacto visual. Lo miró de reojo, y notó que lo miraba a Thompson… eso era extraño.

– Podría explicar las lechuzas…

–Estoy intentando encaminar mi vida, así que solicité entrevistas con las diferentes Academias para ver qué tiene para ofrecerme.

– ¿La Academia de Aurores? – Interrumpió Harry en un extraño tono de voz.

– Sí, la de Aurores también. – Replicó irritada.

– Por favor, preferiría que ahora no interrumpiera, Potter. – Le advirtió Thompson y Harry afirmó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué hay de sus hermanos y de Centro de Redistribución de Correspondencia Muggle?

– A mis hermanos los extraño, Bill me invitó a ir a Francia pero le tuve que decir que eso iba a ser imposible dada mi situación. Y a Fred no lo veo desde hace un mes, desde que se fue a Japón. Y con respecto a lo otro… simplemente quería saber cómo funcionaba el correo muggle para inscribirme en un curso de costura muggle por correspondencia.

El hombre la miró extrañado.

– ¿Algo más que sienta necesario agregar?

– No. – Ginny contestó suspirando.

Thompson agitó la varita y el kit desapareció. Saludó a Ginny y a Harry quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo cuando Thompson se retiró. Ginny decidió no esperar a que Harry hablara y se empezó a abrigar para volver a su casa.

– Ginny… – la llamó el con un dejo de desesperación. – Perdóname¿si?

– ¿Y de qué se supone que te debo perdonar?

La cara de Harry era la de alguien totalmente perdido. Ginny suspiró resignada.

– ¿No tienes idea, verdad?

Harry se ruborizó, y ella ya no supo qué pensar.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone de algo que no reconoces como malo? – Le reprochó ella enojada dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sin embargo, Harry parecía no amedrentarse y, aun con su cara de perplejidad total, la tomó de un brazo para detenerla. Se acercó a ella hasta que consideró que más cerca no sería prudente. Se frotó con la mano su famosa cicatriz, como hacía siempre que estaba por tener dolor de cabeza y luego intentó despeinarse más el cabello. No la miraba directo a los ojos, porque era claro que estaba confundido.

– Aunque no me perdones¿aceptarías cenar en mi casa para poder hablar? – A Ginny se le iba ablandando el corazón y su determinación iba cediendo con el solo hecho de verlo parado frente a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y accedió.

En el camino hacia el apartamento de Harry, ambos iban en silencio. Al principio Ginny sentía la presión de que era su deber hacer conversación, ya que para eso estaban yendo a la casa de Harry. Pero decidió que sería más cómodo hablar tranquilos y sentados… Así que su mente volvió al inevitable pasatiempo de hacer soliloquios infinitos. Otra vez su tema principal era Harry Potter, quien por momentos era tan dulce, tímido y divertido como era en Hogwarts y por momentos era un hombre vanidoso, orgulloso y convencido que ser quien era le daba ciertos privilegios sobre los demás, como leer su mente...

Llegaron al edificio y Harry fue directo hacia las escaleras.

– ¿No utilizas el elevador?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– Si quieres nos encontramos arriba… –ofreció él.

– No, no, está bien, yo también prefiero subir las escaleras. – Harry le sonrió y Ginny sintió su estómago hacerse lava.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento Harry se detuvo a mirarla directo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en dudas y ansiedad. Ginny frunció el seño, esta vez no sintió nada raro en su cabeza, solo una hermosa sensación en sus entrañas. Harry suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Se acomodaron en silencio. Ginny se sentó en el sillón, esperando que Harry le trajera el café que estaba haciendo. Se masajeaba la cabeza con una mano tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido ese largo día. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en un confortante almohadón que estaba induciéndole el sueño.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? – Ginny se dio cuenta que continuaba masajeándose su sien con una cara que asemejaba al dolor.

Tomó la taza que Harry le estaba ofreciendo. Y aspiró el delicioso aroma que se desprendía en los vapores.

– Tuve un día demasiado largo… y no sé si estoy lista para tener esta conversación. – Harry asintió en entendimiento. – Tampoco me parece demasiado inteligente de mi parte desaprovechar que ya estoy aquí… Así que tengamos esta conversación de una buena vez. Hablemos.

* * *

**Notilla de Autora**

He vuelto a mi historia. Pasó demasiado tiempo… Pero tengo excusas. Lanzamos un sitio de Harry y Ginny donde concentraremos los mejores fanfics escritos en castellano, multimedia de la mejor calidad y muchas más cosas. (Amortentia. com. ar - escribanlo bien, es que este sitio borra automaticamente cuando detecta formato de enlaces) Entren a ver de qué se trata.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Morgan Black quien estaba preocupada que había abandonado la historia. Me apuré tanto en escribirlo que espero que no haya quedado muy mal.

¿Qué más?

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Dejen reviews, por favor!


	5. Diálogo

**Capítulo V: Diálogo**

Sin embargo ya habían pasado quince minutos y ninguno de los dos parecía que fuese a hablar. Harry carraspeó y se movió un poco. Ginny lo miró y dejó su taza vacía en la mesa ratona frente al sillón donde ambos estaban.

– ¿Quieres más café? – preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

La mente de Ginny se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Si no hablaban pronto se comprobaría a sí misma que la relación entre ellos estaba realmente mal. Tendría que comenzar ella… cerró los ojos e inhaló aire. Luego lo miró, Harry estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás con monólogos propios pero referidos a ella. Tragó saliva y le preguntó lo que la había estado persiguiendo todo el día, pero temiendo que al decirlo se hiciera todo más real.

– ¿Crees… crees que ya no funcionemos? – se animó a preguntarle y notó a Harry saltar un poco.

– ¿Cómo? – Ginny creyó ver a Harry palidecer. – ¿Te refieres a nosotros dos? – Ella asintió. – ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Es que desde que yo volví no hacemos otra cosa que discutir…

– Ron y Hermione discuten todo el tiempo. – Se defendió él.

– Nosotros no somos ellos… Para ellos pelear es su manera de comunicarse, siempre fue así. Y yo no recuerdo que alguna vez nos hayamos peleado así, de la manera en que lo hacen ellos.

Volvieron a quedarse otro largo rato en silencio. Ginny se mordía los labios esperando que Harry le negara todo lo que ella estaba sugiriendo y encontrara la manera de hacerle ver a ella que ambos iban a estar bien. Pero Harry no hablaba, y a Ginny se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

– Creo que cinco años fue mucho tiempo que estuvimos separados. – Dijo finalmente él en voz baja y sin mirarla. – Puede ser que tengas razón, quizás ya no funcionemos igual que antes.

Ginny tragó en seco y disimuladamente se secó una lágrima que se había escapado.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó ella desconsolada.

– Entonces… – Harry la miró con determinación, – entonces no nos peleemos más.

Ginny no podía creer lo ingenuo de su respuesta.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no nos peleemos más si tú ya no pareces ser el mismo de antes¿Cómo crees que va a ser así de simple?

– ¡¿Yo ya no soy el mismo de antes¡¿Y qué hay de ti¿Me vas a decir que tú no has cambiado¡Te he visto matar a un hombre, Ginny¿En qué crees que eso te convierte?

Ginny boqueó pasmada. Sus ojos se secaron y se entrecerraron. De repente estaba enojada.

– Y supongo que tú tienes las manos limpias. ¿No? – Respondió en un leve susurro cargado con la furia de semejante acusación.

Harry desvió su mirada y quedó cabizbajo. Ginny sabía que su trabajo requería quitarle la vida a muchas personas. "Malas personas," pero personas de todas formas.

– Lo siento, – se disculpó en un murmuro.

Ella intentó recuperar su compostura. Se frotó la frente tratando de disipar el horrible latido que sentía en su cabeza. Y, una vez más, entraron en un profundo silencio en el que nadie hacía nada para no llamar la atención del otro. Apenas respiraban. Ginny finalmente carraspeó y Harry la miró esperando a que dijera algo.

– No lo hice a propósito… Esa vez que me viste… esa fue la única vez que sucedió y sabes que lo hice porque no tenía otra opción mas que matarlo. – Intentó justificarse ella con pesar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y no hizo nada como para sugerir que tenía algo que decir. Ginny no sabía si morderse las uñas o pegarle a Harry para que hablara. La verdad quería hacer ambas cosas.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – presionó ella antes de arruinarse los dedos o emplear la violencia contra Harry.

– No sé qué decir… – Había frustración en su tono de voz.

– ¿Entonces crees que ya… que ya no funcionemos? – Insistió.

Harry volvió a mirarla con una extraña expresión de dolor.

– No sé, Ginny, lo haces sonar como si ya no tuviésemos solución. No tengo idea que quieres que te diga. No es como si te hubiese engañado o… no sé. ­– Ginny lo miraba desconcertada, y él tenía sus hombros caídos en resignación. ­ – Te juro que haría cualquier cosa, absolutamente lo que tú me pidas para que nosotros funcionemos…

– ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó ella admirada por la actitud de Harry.

– Sí, Ginny…

– ¿Me darías un tiempo a solas?

Harry se quedó congelado en su lugar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con un tiempo…?

– Eso, Harry. Separarnos por un tiempo para pensar en lo que queremos cada uno… – las palabras salieron velozmente, y cuando se detuvo, no entendía que le había hecho decidir que necesitaba alejarse de Harry. En ese momento parecía haber sido la mejor opción, y tal vez su sanador había tenido algo de razón al sugerirle que Harry no la estaba ayudando a mejorarse. ¿Pero por qué se sentía como si fuese lo peor que podría haber dicho¿Por qué sentía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y que nunca antes había sentido?

­– Pero… – empezó Harry, – Pero yo te quiero. – le contestó como si eso justificara todo.

– No parecería…

– ¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué hice para que pienses que no te quiero?

– Es que has cambiado demasiado, Harry… Ya no sé si eres el mismo de quien me había enamorado…

– ¿En qué cambié¡Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre¡Eres tú quien no se da cuenta que has cambiado¡La Ginny que yo conocía no daba vueltas cuando tenía un problema, ME LO DECIA DIRECTO A LA CARA!

Sin inmutarse ante el elevado todo de voz de Harry, ella le contestó:

– El Harry que yo quería no se sacaba fotos, no disfrutaba de la fama, era reservado y anhelaba la privacidad. – Ginny dejó que unas lágrimas cayeran, – El Harry a quien amaba era respetuoso, y considerado, y jamás… – su voz tembló y se fregó los ojos con la mano para recomponerse, – jamás me hubiese leído la mente…

Harry tardó en responder.

– Ginny…, no sé de qué me estás hablando¿cuándo hice todo eso?

Ginny ya se le había acabado la paciencia, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sin inhibiciones.

­– Esta mañana¿o me vas a negar que hiciste legerimancia conmigo?

– ¿Qué...?

– ¡No te hagas el inocente!

– Yo no hice eso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?

– Te sentí, Harry… – con su dedo índice se dio unos golpecitos en la sien. – Aquí en mi cabeza.

– Te juro, por la tumba de Dumbledore, que no hice eso. No podría hacerte eso.

Ginny suspiró algo aliviada.

– ¿En serio…?

– ¡Claro que es en serio¿¡O acaso me vas a decir que soy un mentiroso también!?

Ella no pudo evitar largar un respiro que le permitió sonreír un poco. Todos sus instintos le estaban diciendo que creyera en él, y los ojos de Harry le indicaban suplicantes y enojados que confiara en su palabra.

– No, está bien, te creo… – contestó despacio.

– ¿Y qué es eso de las fotos, la fama, los papparazzis…? Siempre creí que había sido lo suficientemente precavido… – Harry se encogió de hombros confundido.

Ella ya se sentía estúpida de todas las acusaciones que había hecho. Todo le sonaba ridículo y sin verdaderos fundamentos, pero las fotos de la revista le habían impactado en su momento y ahora lo tenía que mencionar.

– Te vi en una revista, estabas en una fiesta de un francés… – Ginny se detuvo a mirarlo y notó que a Harry se le iban agrandando los ojos y su sonrisa se le iba expandiendo.

– La próxima vez que me inviten, prometo llevarte, – contestó con suficiencia.

– ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! ­– le dijo molesta por hacer chistes cuando ella aun estaba irritada.

– ¿Entonces no estás celosa de Tonks?

– ¿Tonks?

­– Sí, Nymphadora Lupin, en realidad, la esposa de Remus Lupin.

– ¿Era ella?

– Ginny, me invitan a fiestas como esas todo el tiempo. Y Tonks estaba investigando a un sujeto que iba a ir a ese evento. Así que no tuve otra opción que llevarla.

– La rubia era Tonks?

Harry asintió mordiéndose los labios para callar su risa y ella sentía que le ardían las mejillas de tanta vergüenza.

– ¡No te rías! – Le ordenó con una sonrisa.

Harry rió un poco y se acercó un poco más a Ginny en el sillón.

– ¿También te pusiste celosa por Cho?

– No me hagas enojar, – le dijo con severidad, aunque Harry ya estaba tan cerca de ella que le falto el aliento para que sonara convincente. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, tratando de ignorar los dedos de Harry que habían comenzado a jugar con las pocas hebras pelirrojas que le caían sobre el cuello. – No me puse celosa de ella, solo me asusté de que habías cambiado lo suficiente como para volver a insistir con ella…

– ¿Entonces necesitas un tiempo a solas? – le dijo en un tono bajo.

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para contestar. En parte por Harry quien prácticamente estaba totalmente arrimado sobre ella, también porque sus neuronas registraban hasta el más leve de los roces, y la extraña sensación de que la habitación se había puesto más calurosa.

– No… estamos bien así…

Harry asintió con la cabeza, rozó sus labios contra los de ella provocándole la más placentera piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos y permitió que él la besara hasta quedar ambos sin aliento. De repente Harry se detuvo y Ginny entreabrió sus ojos lentamente ya que aun estaba disfrutando los efectos del beso.

– Tengo que cocinar. ¿Quieres ravioles? – Harry no esperó que Ginny contestara y se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo. Ginny se quedó esperando en la sala hipnotizada con lo que ahora sabía que se llamaba televisión. Pero no tardó mucho para caer rendida al sueño que la había estado persiguiendo desde que había llegado al apartamento de su novio.

Cuando abrió los ojos se desperezó un poco y luego notó que estaba en la habitación de Harry otra vez. Se sentó de golpe y miró alrededor de ella. Estaba ella sola allí. Miró el reloj de la mesa. Eran las seis de la mañana.

Despacio, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y caminó en la oscuridad hasta la sala. Planeaba irse antes de que su madre la matara por pasar otra noche fuera de su casa, esta vez sin siquiera avisar.

Echó polvo flu en la chimenea, las llamas se tornaron verdes y escuchó la voz ronca de Harry llamarla.

– Ya les avisé a tus padre, puedes quedarte si quieres… – Harry estaba recostado en el sillón, cubierto por una manta y no tenía sus anteojos puestos. El verde de sus iris relucía divinamente por el reflejo de la chimenea y Ginny se acercó involuntariamente atraída como un imán hacia esos ojos.

– Me quedé dormida… Deberías haberme despertado.

– Créeme que lo intenté. – Le contestó bostezando.

– Al final no cené, lo siento mucho. – Sonrió de costado. Harry se sentó y se colocó los anteojos. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

– Me debes una…

– ¿Una qué?

– Una cena.

Ginny rió.

– Está bien, y prometo ser yo quien cocine.

– No, eso no lo puedo permitir, haber si te quedas dormida otra vez y se incendia mi humilde pocilga.

Ginny volvió a reírse y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Harry respondió rodeándola con sus brazos y luego suspiró.

– Te amo, Ginny. – Le dijo en un susurro y ella aumentó la presión del abrazo aferrándose a él con fuerza. Harry la soltó para obligarla a que lo viera a la cara. Ginny lloraba en silencio.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó él preocupado. Con sus pulgares le secó las lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de ella.

– Soy una idiota, eso sucede, – hipó, – cualquier cosa me altera… – Harry le dio un beso en la frente y se volvió a dejar abrazar por Ginny.

– No eres una idiota, yo no saldría con una, – dijo él con un tono divertido, pero ella no pudo reírse.

– Debes creer que me convertí en Cho… – Harry se rió.

– Por algo me gustó en aquel entonces…

– Ya veo, te atraen las chicas lloronas, – Ginny se burló de él.

– No, no. Solo las lloronas pelirrojas. – Ella lo empujó suavemente para callarlo.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco y aflojó la presión del abrazo, Harry habló:

– ¿Sabes que necesitas? Necesitas salir a divertirte un poco, como hacen los muggles.

Ginny intentó reírse.

– ¿Quieres decir que me llevarías a una discoteca? – Harry se ruborizó. – Y después me quieres hacer creer que no has cambiado.

– Bueno, en realidad pensaba que Hermione podría ir contigo… yo nunca… yo nunca fui a uno de esos lugares. Ya sabes, los Dursleys nunca me llevaban a ningún lugar y luego no tuve tiempo como para darme esos lujos.

– ¿Crees que Hermione¡Hermione Jane Granger!, sea capaz de disfrutar una discoteca?

Harry sonreía de costado y con una mano se revolvía sus cabellos despeinados.

– Bueno… no lo sé. Era solo una idea. – Harry se encogió de hombros resignado.

– Lo voy a pensar, de repente me dieron ganas de ver una discoteca. – Ambos se rieron.

Desayunaron casi en silencio, mientras el sol de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar lentamente el apartamento de Harry.

El le contó que debía ir todo el día a la oficina y ella le comentó sobre el trabajo que le había conseguido su madre. A esto Harry la miró extrañado, pero no le dijo nada.

Entró una lechuza con varias cartas. Un segundo más tarde llegó una con el diario y Ginny se puso a leer los titulares. Mientras, Harry leía concentrado, y Ginny se distrajo, sin quererlo, a observar a Harry. Siempre había disfrutado verlo concentrado en algo. Ver como sus ojos recorrían las líneas escritas en cada pergamino. Se sintió de regreso en Hogwarts, observándolo cuando estudiaba, se sintió que tenía 11 años otra vez…

– Thompson me envió tu expediente, – le dijo transportándola de vuelta al presente.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

– Lo envió a mi oficina. Después veo qué nivel de confidencialidad tiene y si puedo te lo muestro.

– ¿Y esa? – Ginny señaló un sobre lleno de estampillas de colores.

– Esta, - sacudió la carta a la que se refería ella, – es de Dudley Dursley. – Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Tu primo? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

– Tuvo una hija hace tres años, – Harry soltó una risa, – y está preocupado porque está haciendo cosas muy extrañas.

Ginny se puso una mano en la boca, estaba horrorizada. No solo porque el primo de Harry tuviese una hija, sino por lo que le esperaría a la niña si era criada por semejante bestia.

– Tómala, léela tú tranquila. Yo debo irme ya mismo si pretendo avanzar algo en la oficina. Estoy trabajando desde aquí con Ron… – Se pasó una mano en la nuca. – Prácticamente me la paso leyendo todo el día y me gustaría poder ir a Senegal con él, pero preferí quedarme aquí por ahora. ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche, no?

– Claro…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Me quedó un capítulo cortito. ¿La razón? Simplemente me cuestan muchísimo estos capítulos de aires románticos... termino con dolor de cabeza y con nauseas. Así que lo siento por lo breve. Quizá con más practica consiga escribir interminables capítulos románticos.

Este capítulo se lo tengo que dedicar a la Horcruxa mexicana que fue atacada por una sanguijuela, ya sabes a quien me refiero!!! JAJAJA

SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.

¡No se olviden de visitar la pagina exclusiva de Harry y Ginny! **www (punto) amortentia (punto) com (punto) ar**. Les aseguro que vale la pena!!!


	6. Abrazos

**Nota previa:**

**¡ALARMA! **Esta historia dejó de ser un PG15 y se transformó en una R. Quedan advertidos y no quiero problemas con ningún padre después.

**Capítulo VI: Abrazos**

Después de un largo día muy frío, había comenzado a nevar lentamente, dejando que cada copo se sostuviera un rato en el aire antes de decidir llegar al suelo. Ginny Weasley hacía dibujos en el vidrio empañado del gran ventanal en la sala del apartamento de Harry. Y rápidamente los hacía desaparecer soplando aire caliente sobre ellos.

Creyó que Harry ya estaría de regreso de su trabajo para esa hora, pero estaba todo oscuro en la calle, excepto por las pocas luces amarillas de los faroles y no había señales de él.

No sabía qué hacer.

Cocinar, no podía ya que todos los artefactos de en ese apartamento usaban magia. Mirar la televisión era imposible porque, además de que no entendía cómo la hacían funcionar los muggles, no tenía su varita para controlarla. Ordenar… ¡No había nada para ordenar! ¡Harry mantenía todo impecable y reluciente al punto que no parecía que allí viviese alguien! Ginny recordó que había buscado unas fotos en su casa para ponerlas sobre la chimenea de Harry junto al resto de sus otras fotos. Los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos saludaban animadamente cuando ella los puso sobre la repisa. El resto de las fotos miraban ansiosos y con curiosidad a sus nuevos vecinos.

Harry llegó agitado y rompiendo con el silencio que la había estado rodeando.

– ¡Ginny! –Dijo sonriente, –estás aquí… –Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios mientras ella lo miraba expectante. – ¿Tienes la nota que te enviaron las fanales?

Ginny saltó, lo había olvidado por completo.

–La tiré hacia la chimenea, pero cayó al costado… –ella se arrimó para ver si había quedado en algún recoveco. –Si nadie limpió debería estar aun.

–Vienen Kreacher y Dobby una vez por semana a hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Puedes dar la nota por perdida. –Harry suspiró. –No importa, por ahora…

–Lo siento mucho, debí haber pensado que la debería haber guardado. Es que…

El levantó una mano para que no continuara hablando y se acercó a Ginny rodeándola con sus brazos.

–No es el fin del mundo, tenemos otros métodos.

–No creo que sirva como auror, sería demasiado distraída… Aunque Tonks también lo es. –Agregó Ginny, más para sí misma.

Harry la soltó y se acercó a la chimenea lentamente. Notó las fotos que había traído Ginny pero no le dijo nada sobre eso y tomó una en sus manos con el seño fruncido. Por un momento ella creyó que Hary se enojaría por haberlas agregado.

–¿Por qué te interesa ser auror? –Preguntó él casi en un susurro y aun concentrado en la foto. Ginny se sobresaltó con la pregunta y se tomó su tiempo para contestarle. El parecía estar disgustado y eso la molestó.

–Sabes que quiero ser auror desde que estaba en Hogwarts, solo que las circunstancias no se dieron para que entrara en la Academia… – Le contestó con reproche.

–¿Desde Hogwarts? Ginny, tú nunca me dijiste una palabra sobre el tema. –Harry la miró con dolor.

Esta vez ella desvió su mirada hacia la foto y se mordió los labios.

–Creí que había sido bastante obvia…

–No, no lo eras.

Ginny no sabía qué decirle. No entendía por qué Harry parecía molesto. Se volvió a acercar a él y se detuvo a darle un beso en los labios. Con los ojos cerrados sintió que él la volvía a rodear la cintura con sus brazos y cómo él profundizaba el beso con más fuerza. Y cuando se soltaron sus ojos estaban encendidos con una angustia que era casi tangible. Ginny tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás confundida. Habían cosas que Harry nunca había logrado decir con palabras. Esta parecía ser una de ellas…

–¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… –La intensión del beso de Ginny había sido calmar a Harry para que hablara, pero solo había logrado despertar algo extraño en él.

–No importa ahora… –El suspiró y la miró fingiendo una sonrisa. –Gracias por las fotos.

Ginny levantó una ceja, sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Y él se volvió a acercar y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus suaves labios detenerse sobre su piel.

–No entiendo por qué no tenías más fotos. Ni siquiera una de Ron y Hermione… Espero que no te moleste.

–No me molesta… –Exhaló él descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella. –¿Qué opinas de la hija de Dudley?

–Sonaba algo desesperado en la carta.

–Puedes estar bien segura de eso, y el hecho que me haya escrito una carta ya es una medida extremadamente desesperada para él. Desde que me fui de allá que no tengo noticias de ellos… Y créeme que no me interesaba tenerlas.

–¿Entonces?

–Le pedí a mi secretaria que averiguara si estaba en la lista. –Harry se dirigió a la cocina.

La lista era una que se conservaba en el Ministerio y donde se registraban mágicamente todos los niños que a los once años recibirían una carta de invitación a Hogwarts.

–¿Y si está?

El se detuvo para rascarse la nuca, sin mirarla se encogió de hombros.

–¿No piensas hacer nada? –Ginny abrió sus ojos bien grande y se cruzó los brazos.

–No hay nada que pueda hacer. Aparte, –Harry fijó su mirada en ella, –no es mi responsabilidad.

Cuando Ginny escuchó eso se acercó a Harry sin pensarlo para pegarle una bofetada. Pero él detuvo su mano en el aire. Sus labios eran una fina línea peligrosa. Harry la soltó e intentó alejarse un poco de ella.

–¿Qué…?

–Te está pidiendo ayuda, Harry. Eso cuenta. –Ginny lo interrumpió molesta por su propia reacción violenta.

–No, Ginny…

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Preguntó al borde de la histeria.

–Déjame terminar.

Ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos, su respiración se había agitado y sentía fuego arder en sus ojos.

–Dudley no me está pidiendo ayuda, me está pidiendo que "cure" a su hija de esta "enfermedad" que padecemos. Quiere que le saque la capacidad que tiene de hacer magia, si es que la tiene. Mis tíos lo intentaron conmigo y te aseguro que no ayudaron en nada. –Su tono era firme pero Ginny no se sintió nada amedrentada por sus palabras. Continuaba furiosa, sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano y la explicación que le dio Harry solo sirvió para enojarla más.

–¿Y te gustaría que otro niño pase por lo mismo que te hicieron a ti, Harry? Por una estúpida necesidad de vengarte… –Tomó aire, –Harry, ­–exclamó decepcionada y con incredulidad. –¿Quieres que la niña pague por los errores de Dudley?

Harry parecía congelado en su lugar mientras ella recuperaba su respiración.

–No, por supuesto que no, tienes razón… hablaré con Dudley… hablaré con él aunque ella no esté en la lista.

Ginny sonrió y Harry le sonrió afectuosamente y aliviado de que Ginny no continuara enojada.

Con este tema a un lado, Harry se puso un mandil y un sombrero de cocinero que a Ginny le dio un ataque de risa. Se puso manos a la obra para cocinar.

–¿Pudiste ver mi expediente? –Le preguntó ella mientras acomodaba dos platos en la mesa.

–Alcánzame el recipiente aquel, –le señaló uno que estaba sobre la mesada. –¿Sabes algo? Creo que tu expediente supera al mío.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¡Ah! ¡Agrega dos platos más! Porque con el mío se podrían escribir unos cuantos libros.

Ginny se rió, –sí, al menos siete diría yo, uno por cada año en Hogwarts.

–Exacto, pero con el tuyo se podrían hacer muchos más… La Enciclopedia Ginevresca. En veintiséis tomos, uno por cada letra del abecedario, o mejor dicho, uno por cada misterio aun sin resolver…

Ella le respondió con una risita nerviosa y ruborizándose bastante. –El único misterio sin resolver es quiénes van a utilizar los otros dos platos que estoy agregando en la mesa. Pensé que esta iba a ser una cena romántica… ya sabes… a la luz de las velas, –Harry le sonreía de costado en tanto ella se iba acercando lentamente hacia él, – con algo de música suave, un buen vino tinto… –Ginny ya estaba arrimada completamente sobre él, y él tenía sus ojos bien grandes sobre ella y la cuchara de madera bien alejada para no mancharla con la salsa que estaba preparando. –¿Sabías que me puse mi ropa interior más sexy? –Preguntó en un susurro que provocó que Harry dejara caer la cuchara e hiciera un extraño ruido con la garganta.

–Ginny…–Harry tragó saliva y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás muy divertida con la reacción de su novio.

–¿Entonces? –El la miró perplejo sin entender qué preguntaba. –¿Quiénes vienen, amor?

Harry pestañeó varias veces, poniéndose cada vez más colorado, y carraspeó desviando su mirada hacia la comida.

–Ron y Hermione.

–¿Ron volvió?

–Por suerte ha vuelto. Pero Hermione está enojada contigo, por eso viene. Me cruzó en el Ministerio y me hizo sentir como la peor de las personas.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Aparentemente escuchó un rumor sobre tu caso…

–Oh…–Ginny respiró empezando a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo Harry. –¿Está muy enojada? Es que se me olvida que ella es abogada. –Harry dejó a un lado la cuchara de madera que antes había tirado y le dio un beso a ella en la nariz.

–Ya me regañó a mí… no creo que se anime a hacerlo contigo dadas tus condiciones.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Harry por detrás mientras él cortaba unas hierbas. Harry se rió para adentro.

–¿Y por qué vienen a molestarnos? ¿No preferían pasar la noche juntos? Hace mucho que no se veían.

–Es tradición, –le contestó él dándose la vuelta para devolverle el abrazo. –Cada vez que uno de nosotros vuelve de donde sea, nos juntamos a comer. Les expliqué que te había prometido una cena y en seguida se prendieron.

Harry terminó de cocinar en silencio. Cada tanto fruncía el entrecejo en concentración, como si estuviera resolviendo algo muy importante. Agregaba ingredientes y realizaba encantamientos como si se tratara de una compleja pócima.

–Esto ya está… –Se quitó el mandil y se secó las manos con una toalla. Ginny, nerviosa, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Le resultaba un gesto muy sexy. Harry fijó su mirada en ella y la atravesó con una intensidad que debilitaron la estabilidad en sus rodillas.

–Yo… –Comenzó Harry nervioso por algo.

Pero no llegó a decirle nada, ya que escuchó la risa de Ron del otro lado de la puerta y pronto se anunciaron en el departamento de Harry.

Cuando Hermione entró fue directo a Ginny quien creyó que iba a ser atacada.

–¡Ginevra Weasley! –Bramó Hermione, –¿cómo pudiste…? –Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire, frunció su boca hasta que sus labios quedaron blancos y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. –Ginny, la próxima vez no dudes en llamarme para estas cosas. –Le dijo controlando el tono de su voz. Ginny miró de reojo a Harry quien la miraba complacido y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ron saludó a su hermana con un abrazo de oso y no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre su salud, su vida, y casi habló de Harry pero una mirada severa de Hermione lo detuvo.

Ginny guardó silencio durante toda la cena. Ron no paró un segundo para tomar aire. Y contó cómo le había ido en Senegal con el resto de la división de aurores de ese país. Todavía no había terminado su investigación y aunque confesaba que no podía revelar nada, comentó lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de los peligros por los que había estado. Aunque Ginny no estaba segura si lo hacía para agrandarse frente a sus amigos.

Un rato más tarde, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el sillón hablando sobre Quidditch mientras Ginny y Hermione estaban poniendo orden en la cocina. Al menos eso le habían dicho a los hombres para tener un poco de privacidad.

–Sé que es muy temprano para decirlo, pero estoy desesperada, Ginny. –Le decía en un susurro, mirando furtivamente a Ron para verificar que no la estuviera oyendo.

–Con lo cuidadosa que eres no creo que tengas problemas.

–No, no. Últimamente he tenido la cabeza en cualquier lado. –Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a masticarse las uñas. –No quiero que se entere Ron, no se lo vayas a decir.

–Se va a dar cuenta, tarde o temprano, y no va a estar muy contento de que sea otra persona quien se lo diga.

–Ya lo sé. Pero sabes como es él con el dinero.

Hermione parecía que se iba a poner a llorar y Ginny tomó sus manos para quitárselas de la boca. Era extraño verla tan nerviosa.

–Ron me propuso matrimonio.

Ginny se puso tan feliz que casi pegó un grito de alegría al aire. Sin embargo Hermione le puso su mano en la boca para callarla y la pelirroja levantó una ceja.

–Ron me propuso matrimonio pero le tuve que decir que no, bueno, que por ahora no podíamos.

–Hermione… –susurró Ginny asombrada. –¿Es por lo mismo? ¿Qué le dijiste a Ron para que no se tomara mal tu respuesta?

Hermione se mordía los labios y se apoyó contra la pared llevándose las manos a los ojos.

–Le dije parte de la verdad. Le dije que hasta que mi mama no se recuperara no iba a poder pensar en bodas. Lo cual es cierto. –Agregó rápidamente. –Pero no le dije que mi mamá se va a morir… –Hermione suprimió un gemido que parecía brotarle de la garganta.

–Tu madre no se va a morir…

–¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?! –Le dijo enojada y Ginny suspiró tratando de no perder su temperamento.

–No, tienes razón, no sé nada. Pero debes decírselo a Ron.

–No puedo…

Ginny se irguió y cerró sus puños.

–Subestimas a mi hermano, y eso me ofende a mí. Crees que él te quiere solo porque "eres perfecta" –le dijo con tono de burla. –Pero te asombraría saber que no lo eres y Ron es el más conciente de eso.

–¿Están bien? –Preguntó Harry que llegaba a la cocina.

Las dos mujeres tardaron en responder. Hermione le había dado la espalda inmediatamente que notó su presencia. Ginny puso su mejor sonrisa y fue hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Estamos bien, –contestó, aunque Harry continuó mirando a Hermione con sospecha. Si había una cosa que incomodaba a Harry era ver a Hermione en sus ataques de nervios, ya que nunca supo cómo manejarla. –Ve a distraerlo a Ron, yo me encargo de ella. –le susurró al oído y él obedeció algo aliviado por no tener que intervenir.

–Solo voy a llevar unas cervezas de mantequilla… –Aclaró él antes de retirarse.

Ginny apoyó su mano en la espalda de Hermione quien respiraba con dificultad y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

–¿Por qué no le pides un préstamo a Harry? Sé que tiene mucho dinero…

–¡Ginny! –Exclamó la otra horrorizada, –¿Cómo crees que podría hacer eso?

–Como yo lo veo, tienes muchas opciones y parecería que no quieres tomar ninguna.

–Es que con todo el lío en el que ya me metí, en cualquier momento me va a llegar un citación de Gringotts, y sabes lo amenazantes que son los duendes. Lo más probable es que lo citen a Ron también… y no me lo perdonará jamás.

–Hermione… –Le dijo Ginny harta de escucharla buscar excusas. –¿Quieres que yo le hable? ¿O Harry? ¿Quieres que yo vaya a ver a tu madre? No soy ninguna sanadora, pero algo aprendí, al menos para ver si funcionó la pócima que te dieron en "La covacha de Medusa."

Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron y su mirada cambió de atormentada a esperanzada.

–¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Irías a verla?

–Si eso te tranquiliza…

Hermione la abrazó de golpe y con fuerza. –Gracias, Ginny.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ron y Hermione volvieran a su apartamento. Ambos estaban agotados y ya parecían que se iban a quedar dormidos, allí mismo. Harry los tuvo que echar muerto de risa por el estado de cansancio que tenían sus amigos ¡y aun la noche era joven! Con Ginny no insistió para que se vaya. Ambos deseaban quedarse y todavía apetecían hablar sobre muchas cosas.

En el silencio del apartamento vacío, Harry sirvió unas copas con una extraña bebida de color morado que Ginny creyó que era caliente por el humo que salía, pero al tocarlo notó que estaba helada.

Ella le sonrió.

–Es champagne púrpura, lo traje de Francia…

–¿Cuándo fuiste a Francia?

–Me llevó Ron. Bill lo eligió como padrino de Alfie y me llevó a ver la ceremonia.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar de todo lo que se había perdido por haberse ido de allí, lejos de su familia y de la gente que quería. Probó el champagne y, a pesar de que la bebida estaba helada, su boca sintió un hermoso ardor con sabor a flores silvestres, a un bosque de pinos, a un atardecer en las montañas…

–Esto es delicioso… –susurró ella y Harry le dio la razón. –Aun no conozco a Alfie, cuéntame sobre él.

A Harry se le iluminaban los ojos contando cuanto se había divertido en Francia con la familia de Bill. Alphonse era el segundo hijo de Bill y todos le decían cariñosamente Alfie. Había nacido el mismo día que Harry, hacía un poco más de un año atrás. El hermano mayor de Alfie ya tenía 6 años y se llamaba Ulrich. Ginny lo había llegado a conocer antes de su secuestro y era en uno de los que más pensaba cuando había estado en La Florinda a punto de llevar a cabo una atrocidad. Era capaz de hacer lo impensable sabiendo que el pequeño Weasley estaría a salvo… él y todos los demás, incluso Harry… especialmente Harry.

Ginny instintivamente lo miró y se ruborizó al notar que él estaba a unos centímetros de ella, a punto de besarla.

–¿Es verdad? ­ –exhaló él, provocando que su piel se pusiera de gallina por el calor de su aliento.

–¿Qué cosa, Harry? ­­ –Le dijo con la voz algo contraída por los nervios.

–Tu ropa interior… ¿es cierto que te pusiste la más sexy? –A Harry parecía haberle costado bastante encontrar el valor para hacerle la pregunta, su cara ardía con un poco de pavor. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que Ginny no había visto desde que estaban en Hogwarts, besándose a escondidas…

Ginny se mordió los labios y Harry instantáneamente se mojó los suyos. Ella desvió su mirada para no quedar atrapada en la intensidad de las emociones de Harry. Tomó aire antes de contestarle que sí, que aunque no era sexy lo que tenía puesto, era su mejor lencería. Con un dedo Harry levantó la barbilla de Ginny y le apoyó sus labios mojados con el champagne púrpura sobre sus propios labios. Eso la hizo volar, el beso la llevó por campos de lavanda, por nubes de suave algodón, por mares plateados en la Luna. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Harry sonreía de costado, pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

–El champagne púrpura fue creado por los bretones para intensificar las sensaciones más agradables. –Harry pestañeó varias veces, como despertándose de un sueño. –Pero no hay nada más intenso que darte un beso, Ginny. No sé cómo sobreviví tanto tiempo sin tus besos.

Ginny no pudo contenerse más, por lo que saltó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Por poco ella creyó que había desnucado a Harry en su intento de besarlo, pero solo había provocado un fuerte ataque de risas en él del que ella inmediatamente se contagió.

El fue el primero en recomponerse y sin esperar a que Ginny parara de reírse, la cargó sobre su hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas. Ella dio un alarido y le provocó un mayor ataque de risa. Harry la dejó recostada sobre su cama y esperó a que se tranquilizara.

–¿Harry…? –Ginny trató de parar su risa al notar a dónde la había llevado él. Sus ojos se llenaron de preguntas y buscaba las respuestas en la mirada penetrante de Harry. El se sentó a su lado sin quitar su mirada de ella. Con sus dedos largos trazó dibujos invisibles sobre el rostro de ella, y se detuvo sobre sus labios. Ginny lo miraba expectante.

–Eres hermosa… –susurró él poseído por un trance. Harry sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Ginny se sentó a su lado antes de que él los volviera a abrir. Comenzó a dejarle besos fugaces en su mandíbula, su cuello y la base del cuello. Harry la asió de la cintura y la trajo hacia sí mismo y, en un suspiro, se dejaron caer sobre la cama pequeña. Se frotaron las narices entre sí. Ginny le ofreció su mejor sonrisa que Harry inmediatamente interpretó como una invitación para besarla.

Sin embargo Ginny se adelantó y le dio un beso en el tabique de su nariz, luego en cada uno de sus ojos cerrados. Harry suspiró satisfecho. Luego tomó su labio superior provocando que él partiera su boca en dos. Ella aprovechó y mordió juguetona el labio inferior. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, incitándola a que ella continuara concentrándose en su boca. Amoldó sus labios en los de él y Harry abrió bien grande su boca provocando que ambos se hundieran en un abismo. Sus mentes se apagaron por completo cuando ambas lenguas entraron en contacto y se pusieron a bailar.

Ginny se olvidó de todo, solo era conciente de que estaba con el hombre que más amaba, que finalmente estaba con su Harry…

La mano derecha de él exploraba la piel de su muslo por debajo del vestido. Sus dedos la acariciaban con ansiedad buscando, probando, desafiando. Ginny instintivamente comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos en un baile lento y horizontal que estaba llevando a Harry al borde de la locura.

Ella continuaba besándolo con una tenacidad que apenas les permitía respirar. Es que era la primera vez que tenían un momento tan íntimo desde que ella regresó a Inglaterra. Ginny se sentía en un maremoto de emociones imposibles de controlar. Sus dedos se perdían en los cabellos revoltosos de la nuca de Harry y su garganta emitía gemidos apagados de placer. Provocando que Harry aumentara la fuerza de su boca.

–¡HARRY! ¿Estás ahí?

La inesperada interrupción hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie demasiado rápido y perdiera el equilibrio. Ginny se quiso reír contenta de que fuese capaz de atontar a Harry Potter solo con sus besos, pero la voz que venía de la sala la dejó paralizada y sentía a sus pómulos en llamas. Harry tomó su varita y trató de arreglarse.

–Quédate aquí, –le ordenó a Ginny en un susurro. –Yo me encargo de tu madre.

Ella asintió, se sentó en la cama y trató de respirar con calma. Tenía que escuchar la conversación por encima de su agitado corazón que latía en sus oídos fuertemente.

–Señora Weasley, ¿cómo está?

–Harry, querido, te llamé varias veces… Pensé que algo te habría ocurrido.

–Estoy bien, –carraspeó él. –Estaba en el baño, por eso no debo haberla escuchado cuando llamó antes.

Ginny no sabía si su madre estaba en el apartamento o si estaba hablando desde la chimenea. Si estaba allí, era seguro que iba a descubrir que Harry le estaba mintiendo. Intentó asomarse para ver, y vio la cabeza de su madre entre las llamas verdes de la red flu.

–Quería saber si Ginny estaba contigo…

–Está durmiendo. –Contestó él rápidamente, demasiado rápido en la opinión de Ginny, porque su madre lo miró con sospecha.

–Sí, mi imaginé que estaba durmiendo… –Le dijo en un tono peligroso. Luego hizo una mueca y miró a Harry detenidamente. –Voy para allá, dame un segundo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de detenerla y miró hacia donde estaba Ginny con terror. Ella entendió el pánico en sus ojos y saltó a la cama cubriéndose un poco con la frazada.

–Harry, –era la mamá de Ginny que ya estaba en la sala, el tono de su voz era firme, como cuando iba a reprender a alguien, –aquí traigo algunas cosas de Ginny. ¿Está bien ella?

Ginny escuchó sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Harry y cerró sus ojos para hacerse la dormida. Sintió el peso de su madre cuando se sentó en la cama, y su mano fría corriéndole el flequillo de la cara.

–Ginny… –susurró su madre, –tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados. No puedes dormir siempre en lo de tu novio, tienes una casa con una cama en La Madriguera…

Ginny no sabía si responderle, pero continuó con los ojos cerrados escuchando la voz baja y preocupada de su madre.

–No es que desconfiemos de Harry tampoco. Aunque no me gusta que nos mienta… Espero que mañana tengas el valor de regresar a tu casa para pensar en la clase de mujer que te estas convirtiendo.

Ginny quiso abrir la boca horrorizada por lo que estaba escuchando de su madre. Tenía que defenderse. Tenía que…

–Señora Weasley, –Harry intercedió por ella. –Ginny estaba muy cansada y me preocupó que le pudiera hacer mal viajar. No tiene ninguna razón para creer que su hija…

–¿Que mi hija qué?

–Que su hija… que Ginny está convirtiéndose en una mujer deshonrada.

Ginny suprimió una risa. Admiraba el valor de Harry por ser tan directo con su madre. Pero parecía que estaba escuchando a un par de anticuados. Se movió un poco y balbuceó algo para parecer que estaba profundamente dormida. Pero eso le permitió entreabrir uno de sus ojos un poco para verlos a los dos allí. Su madre con la mirada enojada sobre su novio, y él cruzado de brazos desafiando a su madre.

–¿Molly, estás aquí? –Esta vez era la voz de su padre.

Tanto su madre como Harry volvieron a la sala. Ginny suspiró algo aliviada y se quedó con la mirada fija en el techo. Quizá no debería estar allí, quizá debería regresar a La Madriguera…

Después de un rato, Harry quedó paralizado frente a la chimenea, más pálido que nunca. Sus padres ya se habían ido pero no sin antes haber notado el alcohol que allí se había bebido. Lo cual le dio pie a su padre a que lo molestara a Harry con comentarios sobre sus hábitos. Por suerte pudo convencerlo de que Hermione y Ron también habían estado con ellos y eso pareció tranquilizarlo. También quisieron hablarle sobre el estado de salud de Ginny, y sobre cómo terminaba agotada los días que se veían. En un momento, Molly parecía que iba a pasar la noche allí, pero Arthur se opuso y comenzaron a tener una leve discusión. Arthur volvió a su casa y, antes de que Molly lo siguiera, tomó ambas manos de Harry.

–Sé que la amas. Por eso… –Molly fruncía sus labios. –No la lastimes…

–Señora… yo…

–No, Harry. No me entiendes. Estoy contenta que estén juntos, y sé que la cuidas y proteges… pero no la lastimes.

Con una última mirada de advertencia Molly Weasley desapareció en las llamas de la chimenea. Y desafortunadamente, el ambiente romántico ya se había perdido. Y ahora los dos se miraban con pena.

–No puedo creer el descaro de mis padres… –Se lamentó ella.

–Se preocupan por ti. –Le dijo Harry con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

–Por ti también se preocupan.

El sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza negando lo que le había dicho.

–Les aterra que su hija, su única hija esté conmigo…

–Harry…

–Es cierto, Ginny. –La interrumpió frustrado.

–No, mi madre está más desquiciada que nunca. Hasta donde ella sabe, los dos ya somos adultos y ya hemos tenido relaciones sexuales…

–Ginny, por favor, no hables así… –Dijo Harry incómodo. Ella resopló.

–¿Qué problema hay? ¡Es verdad lo que digo! –Ginny estaba furiosa.

–¿Verdad? –Harry parecía estar sufriendo por algo. El color de su cara era casi amarillento. –¿Es verdad que tuviste relaciones sexuales?

Ginny se puso más colorada que un tomate y miró cualquier cosa que no fuese la cara de Harry.

–Ginny…

–No, –susurró tan bajo que él casi no escuchó. –¿Tú, es verdad que no has estado con nadie?

Harry se acercó a ella y con un dedo le acomodó una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja.

–¿La sala de menesteres contigo cuenta?

Ginny que no se había percibido que estaba conteniendo la respiración soltó una carcajada y sonrió abiertamente.

–Harry, me cuesta creerte…

–¿Por qué? –Harry preguntó consternado.

–Es que… –Ginny no sabía cómo decírselo sin ofenderlo. –Bueno… a menos que seas gay.

–¿¡Qué!? –Le dijo horrorizado.

Ginny emitió una risita nerviosa.

–Es broma, amor. Es solo que me resulta extraño que en todos estos años no hayas estado con nadie.

Y Ginny sabía que en el momento que dijo eso Harry reaccionaría como siempre, solo que esta vez su reacción fue bastante más violenta.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Ginevra! ¡Te dije miles de veces que no he estado con nadie! ¡No podía! ¡Maldita sea! –Harry ofuscado se sentó en el sillón, obviamente estaba tratando de tranquilizarse porque sus puños cerrados vibraban con ganas de golpear algo.

–Te creo, amor. – Le dijo en un susurro ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Pero trata de mirarlo desde mi perspectiva. Eres Harry Potter, héroe de la comunidad mágica, el hombre más codiciado por las mujeres… ¡de cualquier edad! No sabías nada de mí, ni siquiera recordabas las promesas que nos hicimos… Quiero decir… Nada te ataba a mí. Sin embargo, aquí estás, con 23 años, más atractivo que nadie que conozca y me dices que yo fui la última mujer con la que estuviste… y ni siquiera… Ni siquiera hicimos nada. –Agregó lo último sonrojándose.

–Parecería que hubiese algo malo con eso. –Le reprochó. –¿Y qué si es así?

Inexplicablemente Ginny se sintió enormemente halagada por la devoción ciega e irrazonable de Harry. Y aunque le costaría estar totalmente convencida de la verdad, le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Harry… –suspiró medio divertida, –¿somos más vírgenes que el aceite de oliva?

El se ruborizó y afirmó con la cabeza. Quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Ginny no aguantó más esa ridícula situación, tomó una bocanada de aire y saltó del sillón.

–Ven conmigo. –Ella le ordenó y él tardó en responder. –Vamos que necesito tu ayuda. –Le dijo tomándole de la mano y tirándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

Ginny se mordía los labios y miraba hacia todos lados. Estaba decidida a que esa iba a ser la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas y se rehusaba a aceptar que sus padres se la habían arruinado. Fue a la cocina y buscó unas cuantas velas que dejó desparramadas por el living. Luego se fue al cuarto y quitó la frazada de la cama y la tiró en el suelo de la sala. Harry empezó a entender lo que estaba haciendo Ginny y también decidió ayudarla. Encendió la televisión, y puso un canal sin imágenes pero con música suave que hizo que ella se sonrojara en reconocimiento de lo que estaban por hacer. Con la varita, Harry encendió las velas y apagó las luces normales de la sala. Luego apuntó su varita a la frazada y le hizo un hechizo acolchonador, finalmente, invocó un hechizo sobre la chimenea.

–Para que no nos vuelvan a interrumpir, –le aclaró él sin mirarla.

Y ella volvió a reírse. Finalmente sirvió champagne púrpura una vez más, le dio una copa a Harry y otra se quedó ella…

–¡Por nosotros! ¡Y para que a mi madre no se le ocurra aparecer otra vez!

–Shh… ¡No la menciones! Haber si te escucha y vuelve. –Le dijo mirando a la chimenea como si su madre fuese a regresar.

Ginny se rió.

–Lo haces sonar como si mi mamá fuese Voldemort.

–¡Te digo, Ginny! Tu madre es mil veces peor que él.

Ella se irguió y miró a Harry perpleja.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–A diferencia de Voldemort, tu madre me aterra… ¡y mucho!

–¿Estás diciendo que no le tenías miedo a Voldemort? –La ceja derecha de Ginny estaba tan arqueada que se escondía debajo de su flequillo.

–Sí, por supuesto que le tenía miedo. Pero, no sé, tu mamá es diferente…

Ginny solo le sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio, Ginny miraba cómo hacía burbujas su bebida debatiéndose si tenía el valor que se requería de un Gryffindor.

–¿Harry…?

–Ajam… –él estaba acabando su champagne.

–Tengamos una noche de sexo apasionado y candente.

Harry escupió el champagne y le dio un fuerte ataque de tos.

–¡Ginny! –Se quejó Harry. –¡Por favor! ¿Tienes que ser tan explícita?

–¿Quieres o no? –Insistió ella molesta por la actitud de Harry ¿Acaso no eran adultos?

–Claro que quiero… quiero hacerte el amor desde hace décadas. –Le confesó él con la mirada fija y decidida.

Entonces Ginny comenzó a desatarse el corset de su vestido y dejó que la toda la tela resbalara por su piel hasta quedar en el suelo. Harry de repente quedó paralizado, recorriendo su cuerpo con unos ojos totalmente hipnotizados.

Ginny se sintió como una idiota parada frente a él con su braga de algodón y su sostén con florcitas haciendo juego. Se abrazó a sí misma con la intención de ocultarse un poco. Ya que ni siquiera la penumbra de la sala era suficiente para tapar su cuerpo de la fuerte mirada del hombre que tenía frente a ella. El living súbitamente le parecía una infinita sala y la música suave le retumbaba en la cabeza.

Ginny se volteó confundida, dándole la espalda a Harry. Definitivamente había sido un error haberse precipitado… necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba…

–Oh… –suspiró ella cuando Harry la abrazó por detrás y la comenzó a llenar de besos sobre sus hombros. Con una mano osada apretaba con cuidado un seno y con la otra acariciaba su abdomen e introducía con timidez la punta de sus dedos por debajo del elástico de su braga. Ginny no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Apoyó sus manos sobre las de Harry guiándolas sobre su piel, mostrándole dónde debía detenerse y dónde debía presionar.

Harry gruñó y la trajo violentamente hacia sí mismo. Ella abrió los ojos enormemente consciente del estado en que estaba él. Ginny, satisfecha de ese nuevo conocimiento, tildó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en Harry y él, sin permiso y sin avisar dejó que su mano se deslizara por debajo de la braga de la pelirroja.

–Por Merlín, Harry… – Exhaló ella ante las extrañas sensaciones nuevas que la invadían como olas, una y otra vez hasta que Ginny ya no pudo soportarlo más y retiró la mano de Harry.

El la miró confundido. Ella ignoró su perplejidad y le dio un beso donde puso todo el esmero en transmitirle el mismo placer que él le había dado, la misma pasión que brotaba de ella como un fuego que la consumía desde lo más recóndito de su estómago, hasta la punta de su lengua que danzaba con la de Harry. La estabilidad de las piernas de los dos se desvaneció por completo y ambos cayeron sobre las frazadas que habían dejado antes sin detener ese beso.

Las manos de Harry se perdían en la piel de Ginny en caricias largas que trataban de tocar cada curva de su cuerpo y las manos de Ginny estaban desesperadas tratando de despojarlo totalmente de sus ropas. Ansiosa por la sensación incomparable de sus pieles en contacto.

Harry notó sus intenciones y en un segundo estaba de pie para quitarse el pantalón y su camisa. Ella no podía dejar de observarlo. Esta vez sin la vergüenza que había sentido cuando el la sorprendió en el apartamento la vez que regresó de su viaje a Bangladesh. Esta vez sus ojos recorrían hambrientos cada línea, cada músculo, cada contorno y se mojó los labios. Esta vez era totalmente diferente a cualquier otra vez… esta vez estaban haciendo el amor. Sus mejillas ardían en anticipación y Harry no esperó más.

Le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa, él estaba completamente en un trance, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos contemplaban salvajemente a Ginny de una manera que provocaba que su estómago se llenara con mariposas.

Entonces Harry trazó cada curva de su cuerpo con besos, sin dejar una peca libre de esa boca que la estaba llevando a la locura. Se detuvo un rato sobre sus senos besándolos como si de ello dependiera su vida. Harry emitía sonidos de placer con su garganta y las vibraciones en su piel le provocaban piel de gallina.

–¡Harry! –Suplicó ella sin saber qué era lo que pedía.

Sintió que Harry se acomodaba encima de ella y la miraba con preocupación. Se mordía el labio y sus ojos esperaban una respuesta de Ginny.

–Harry… –Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con mayor seguridad. Plantó sus ojos en el verde de los suyos y al ver tantas emociones y dudas allí, le dio un empuje para que ella misma quedara encima de él.

–El… –Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para permitir que se coordinaran las palabras en su cabeza. –La-varita… –Ginny miraba con sus ojos grandes… –Pásame la varita… –Logró articular lo que quería y Ginny le pasó la varita que había quedado en el pantalón, para que Harry se hiciera un hechizo anticonceptivo.

Ginny retomó su posición arriba de él y lentamente comenzó a menearse. Inmediatamente los ojos de Harry rodaron hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. No notó cuando fue que él clavó sus dedos firmes en la cadera de ella gimiendo en éxtasis, guiándola en su estremecimiento. No notó que ella misma gemía con frenesí. Tampoco notó que él ya estaba adentro de ella y que cada vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos y erráticos. Sentía un torrente de emociones mil veces más intensas de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Sentía que el universo mismo eran testigos de algo increíble. Sintió en cada una de sus fibras, en cada gota de su sangre hirviente, que Harry la amaba. Y en algún instante de ese fabuloso maremoto de sensaciones primitivas, ella se perdió convirtiéndose en naufraga entre su propio ser y Harry. Fue entonces que su mente se llenó con un estruendo de placer que la sacudió a la realidad…

Y finalmente tomó aire y pudo recuperar su identidad. Reconoció a Harry agitado a su lado, tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo explosivo que ambos habían alcanzado.

El la abrazó semidormido.

Y, en el suelo del apartamento, a la luz tenue de las velas que se iban apagando se susurraron palabras de amor y cayeron vencidos en un profundo sueño…

**Nota de autora:**

Esta es la parte que todo el mundo me mata por arruinar la historia con sexo. Bueno… Echenle la culpa a mi betora. Ella me insistió… y no pude decirle que no. Aparte Ginny lo necesitaba… Y HARRY TAMBIEN!!!

Fue todo un logro poder haberlo terminado. No se imaginan cómo me persiguió este capítulo. Me levantaba, iba a la facultad, cuidaba a mis primos, miraba Avatar, me cepillaba los dientes y me iba a dormir solo pensando lo que tenía que escribir. Pero estoy contenta. Fue mi primera escena de sexo, así que este capítulo me despojó de mi virginidad literaria… o como quieran llamarlo.

¡Saludos a todos! Especialmente a Sandra y a todos los que están en Amortentia (punto com punto ar)

Gracias por los reviews


	7. Marcas

**Nota de disculpas…**

Tenía listo el capítulo hace rato, sin embargo me di cuenta que le faltaban unas escenas y cuando las estaba desarrollando me di cuenta que llevaba escrito como 8000 palabras y aun me faltaban más… Así que lo partí en dos… PERDONENME LA DEMORA.

**Este capitulo va dedicado a un ****montón de personas: **

Sandra (mi betora)

A todos los que nos apoyaron con la caída de Amortentia, ya saben quienes son! Todos sus mails nos ayudaron muchísimo a no darnos por vencidas. Y pronto llegara a sus computadoras como estaba antes…

A JK ROWLING POR HABER ESCRITO HARRY POTTER!!! Nunca un libro me atrapó tanto como el último. También se lo dedico a todos los que tuvieron que caer durante la batalla contra Voldemort, desde James y Lily… hasta los del último libro, por los que aun estoy de luto… Verdadero luto.

Y mi fanfic ya no tiene mucho sentido por culpa de Deathly Hallows, tampoco me parece tan insignificante lo que escribí comparado con ese magnífico libro... pero debo terminarlo… así que acá les dejo otro capitulo mas. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Marcas**

– ¿Ginny, estás despierta? – Susurró Harry en su oído.

–Déjame dormir un ratito más… –le contestó ella.

Harry comenzó a dejarle besos en el cuello y dejó que una mano se deslizara por la curva de su cadera. Ginny se dio vuelta rápidamente y quedó frente a él.

–¿Estás despierta?

–No… – Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

–Ginny…

En respuesta, refunfuñó algo y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño.

–¿Dónde tienes la marca? –Ginny finalmente abrió los ojos.

–¿Para eso me despiertas¿Qué hora es? –Le preguntó molesta. Tomó la muñeca de Harry y miró su reloj. Solo había pasado una hora desde la última vez que se habían despertado para volver a hacer el amor. Suspiró.

–Perdóname, vuelve a dormir. –Le dejó un beso en sus labios y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sin embargo ella se había estremecido con la pregunta y no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos. Obviamente que Harry se enteraría tarde o temprano sobre su marca después de haber leído su expediente… Ella vio que él estaba con sus ojos cerrados. Con un dedo tocó la cicatriz en su frente y Harry entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Ginny tomó la mano de él y la llevó por encima de su cadera, justo donde sobresalía la cresta ilíaca.

–Aquí, –susurró ella.

–Sí, ahí me gusta, –balbuceó él acariciándola con su dedo pulgar y ella se rió ligeramente.

–No, tonto, ahí tengo la marca.

Harry se sentó inmediatamente como si no hubiese estado profundamente dormido ni cansado. Acercó su varita iluminada sobre la cadera de Ginny. Ella sabía qué vería él. Una mancha más oscura que sus pecas, con forma bien definida…

–¿Es una runa? –preguntó él.

­ –Sí.

–Me gusta, –le dijo él con la voz ronca, le plantó un beso ahí y volvió a recostarse a su lado.

Si no fuera por lo que realmente significaba tener esa marca, Ginny podría haber llegado a pensar igual que él. No le parecía un mal diseño para un tatuaje. Y cuando era chica le gustaba pensar que lo era y que le daba un aire de más adulta al usar su traje de baño. Hasta había tontamente fantaseado con Harry diciéndole que su marca de nacimiento era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida, más o menos como lo había hecho recién. Pero ya no podía pensar así.

Ginny decidió que ya no podría volver a dormirse así que se levantó y fue a asearse al baño. Allí estuvo más tiempo del que solía estar. Mientras se duchaba, inconcientemente se frotó la marca con más ímpetu, como solía hacerlo en La Florinda y por alguna razón quiso ponerse a llorar. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Terminó de arreglarse con las cosas que le había traído su madre y luego fue a la cocina donde vio que Harry ya había arreglado la sala y tenía listo el desayuno.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él preocupado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, porque temía que si abría la boca se iba a poner a llorar. Pero se le iría la sensación una vez que tomara algo.

Asió la taza de café con sus dos manos. Podía ver de reojo a Harry que no paraba de contemplarla como si quisiera decirle algo más. Bebió un poco del líquido oscuro de la taza y la molestia en su garganta se alivió. El se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Si no fuera por la expresión de su cara, Ginny hubiese asumido que Harry la iba a besar.

–¿Qué te sucede?

El rostro de Ginny se deformó tratando de no ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo las lágrimas cayeron igual.

Harry la abrazó intentando consolarla pero el gesto solo provocó que ella llorara más. Y por más que intentara recomponerse, solo bastaba sentir la mano de Harry en su espalda, o escuchar el latido de su corazón para que se volviera a derrumbar. Pasó un buen rato que no se movieron los dos. Que solo se escuchaba el azote del viento contra la ventana y la respiración de ambos, la de Ginny entrecortada y la de él más tranquila.

–Ginny, si te hice daño…

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza sin poderlo mirar aun. No quería que pensara que estaba llorando a causa de él. Mucho menos que le hubiese hecho daño. Todo lo contrario. En el fondo de sí misma parecía haber encontrado algo de paz después de haber llorado así, a borbotones.

Finalmente pudo tomar algo de aire y lo miró directo a sus ojos. Harry le corrió el flequillo de la cara y le dejó un beso en la frente.

–Voy a lavarme la cara. –Le dijo Ginny yendo al baño otra vez.

Harry asintió y ella trató de eliminar la hinchazón de sus ojos y el ardor de sus mejillas con el agua fresca. Se miró en el espejo pero aun se veía desastrosamente mal.

¿No se suponía que debía estar regocijándose por la noche que había pasado con el amor de su vida¿No había leído en cuanta novela romántica que llegaba a sus manos que el día después de haber hecho el amor todo resultaba perfecto? Tomó aire y vio que Harry la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

–Estarás pensando que estoy loca…

–¿Por qué crees que pensaría algo así de ti? –Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa contagiosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, también podría pensar que tú estás loco por no salir corriendo espantado de mis ataques.

–Eso sería razonable. –Le contestó con algo de humor en la voz. –¿Te hice daño anoche? Tendríamos que haber ido más lento, era nuestra primera…

–No, Harry, no es eso. – Interrumpió ella antes de que él continuara hablando a toda velocidad y terminara diciendo algo estúpido. –La marca, fue eso. –Aclaró ella intentando sonreír. –Me tomó por sorpresa y…

–¿Qué pasa con esa marca? Leí algo en tu expediente, pero no decía mucho. Thompson me pidió que te hablara sobre eso, que el no lograba hacerte hablar mucho sobre ese tema. No creí que te perturbara tanto…

Era cierto. No era un tema del que le gustara hablar. Había dado algunos datos sobre su marca, pero hasta ahora había logrado que no insistieran con preguntas. Su novio se veía turbado con una pose de Auror cuestionando a algún testigo, pero tenía una cálida mirada de entendimiento.

Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y suspiró. Volvieron a la cocina donde se volvieron a relajar. Ella sabía que tenía que explicarle pero le costaba comenzar. Estaba absorta, cargada con malos recuerdos que la hacían sentirse como la peor escoria humana. Y sabía que no era totalmente su culpa… pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Dolohov había aparecido en su casa, al terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Cuando vio a su madre doblada en dos, con los ojos idos, sacudiendo incontrolablemente su cuerpo, sufriendo el maleficio Crucio. Intervino en el enfrentamiento sin pensarlo dos veces. No iba a permitir que un maldito mortífago dejara a su madre internada permanentemente en la famosa sala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos del hospital San Mungo. No iba a permitir que su madre quedara como los padres de Neville. No iba a permitir que su familia saliera lastimada Y sin dudarlo intercambió su vida, pensando que Dolohov la utilizaría como rehén para escaparse del país y luego la mataría. Pero lo que tenía planeado el viejo mortífago había sido mucho peor.

Le había cortado una de sus muñecas y dejó que la sangre bañara cada cuarto de las ruinas de La Madriguera hasta que ella se desmayó y lo próximo que supo era que estaba en la oscuridad.

Ginny carraspeó y Harry le tomó una mano.

–Cuando llegamos a Sudamérica yo estaba en estado catatónico. Dolohov tenía mis cosas, tenía mi varita. Yo creí que me mataría en seguida. –Su voz estaba quebradiza. –Por un tiempo me dejó encerrada en un cuarto mugriento y oscuro y las fanales me alimentaban con verduras que tenían gusto a pasto. No entendía por qué no querían deshacerme de mí de una buena vez. No me estaban torturando en el sentido que lo haría Voldemort… pero esa espera se sentía como la peor de las torturas.

Ginny se detuvo sintiendo la humedad de aquel cobertizo oscuro, sin ventanas, lleno del olor a putrefacción de otros cuerpos de prisioneros como lo era ella. Tragó saliva sintiendo en su paladar el gusto amargo y áspero de la comida que le daban allá.

–Un día, –continuó ella mirando el dedo pulgar de Harry que acariciaba la parte de atrás de su mano, –vino una de las mujeres y me llevó a donde se hacían las ceremonias. Finalmente me iban a matar. Pero antes me contaron del maleficio que había hecho Dolohov en mi casa. "_Sangre derramada en mi casa, sangre para atar mi vida con la de los demás habitantes de La Madriguera_." Entendí que no había intercambiado mi vida sino que los había sentenciado a todos a muerte.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma intentando detener los escalofríos que le subían por la espalda como si fueran miles de arañas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar bien. Cuando quiso volver a hablar no querían salir las palabras de su boca. Y otra vez se puso a llorar, esta vez peor que antes. Harry instantáneamente apareció arrodillado a su lado para tranquilizarla.

–No tienes que continuar si no quieres… –le dijo él atemorizado por lo que estaba escuchando y, sobretodo, por la reacción de ella.

Sin embargo, Ginny nunca había hablado con nadie sobre esto. Sí, Thompson le había hecho miles de preguntas, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué no la habían matado. Por qué Ginevra Weasley había resultado ser de gran utilidad para las fanales. Y ahora que finalmente se lo estaba sacando de la cabeza era como si le estuviesen extirpando un tumor sin anestesia y no podía detenerse, tenía que contarlo todo.

–Me iban a matar… –continuó ella, – y al hacerlo morirían todos. Tú… mis hermanos… mis padres… mi sobrinito… Hermione… No sabía qué hacer… –Cada cosa que decía se entrecortaba con una bocanada de aire que tomaba para no volver a sucumbir al llanto. –No había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba completamente atrapada y lo suficientemente débil como para no poder pensar en alguna forma de escaparme. No las había. Pero eso no sabía yo. Querían aprovechar mi muerte para hacer un sacrificio y utilizar mi vida para canalizar magia… Me tuvieron que quitar la ropa para untarme con lociones encantadas.

Harry la miraba con espanto. Totalmente enmudecido por lo que le estaba contando.

Ginny se puso de pie y se levantó la falda por encima de la cintura para mostrarle la marca que había comenzado la conversación. Trazó un dedo sobre ella. Y le preguntó a Harry si tenía alguna loción mágica en su casa.

–¿Qué?

–No sé, tienes alguna crema o… ya sé. –Fue corriendo al baño y regresó con la pócima dentífrica que utilizó para untarse la marca.

–¿Qué haces?

Ginny no le contestó porque la marca comenzó a brillar.

–Cuando comenzaron a untarme las lociones me pasó eso. Les tomó por sorpresa y llamaron a las fanales superiores… La marca es el símbolo de las fanales. Aparentemente solo una persona antes nació con esta runa como mancha de nacimiento. La fundadora… Así fue como me salvé… y no me mataron.

Ginny se calló de golpe. Esperaba que Harry hiciera algún comentario. Pero él no decía nada y permanecía inmutable. Ella se secó las lágrimas con una mano y observaba a Harry con detenimiento.

–¿Quién fue la fundadora? –susurró Harry con asco en cada palabra. –¿Quiénes son esas fanales?

Ginny encogió los hombros.

–Según ellas todo lo que hacían era en beneficio del porvenir de las comunidades mágicas. Lo único que hacían era experimentar con la gente. Y cuando aparecí yo… cuando me descubrieron, intentaron meter sus conocimientos en mi cabeza a la fuerza… Benjamina me había dicho una vez que estaban en La Florinda porque sabían que allí sucedería algo extraordinario, y mi llegada pareció confirmárselos.

Se quedaron un rato así. Ginny no sabía como continuar y no sabía qué haría él. Miró la ventana y vio que había una tormenta de nieve. Frío. Así se sentía por dentro, con una enorme tormenta helada.

Harry finalmente levantó la vista y trató de sonreírle. Se puso de pie y le dijo a ella que iría a bañarse en voz baja. El repentino cambio de actitud molestó algo a Ginny. Pero sabía que él volvería al tema. Seguramente necesitaba pensar un poco todo lo que ella le había dicho.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a buscar más café, pero Harry la tomó fuertemente de la mano. Ella lo miró desconcertada. Y notó que él parecía que iba a decirle algo.

Harry se iba ruborizando cada vez más hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

–¿Me acompañarías?

Ginny sintió que la pregunta viajó varios kilómetros por su cerebro hasta que finalmente entendió que le estaba diciendo. Sin quererlo comenzó a reírse y estaba tentada a decirle que ya se había duchado. Miró la hora y todavía era muy temprano para estar preocupándose por comenzar el día. Ni siquiera se había asomado el sol y la tormenta mantenía todo más a oscuras. Pero Ginny no estaba preocupada por esas cosas y fue de la mano hasta el baño con su novio.

Harry abrió el grifo de agua caliente inmediatamente y se quitó el boxer y la camiseta que se había puesto para desayunar tan rápidamente que Ginny creyó que había utilizado algo de magia. Ella se quedó observándolo con detenimiento sin poder moverse de al lado del lavabo.

–¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? –le preguntó él y ella asintió levemente sabiendo que se había apoderado de ella un pudor irracional.

El la ayudó con el corset y cuando quedó otra vez expuesta a él con su ropa interior, notó cómo le brillaban los ojos a Harry, cómo le transmitían una calidez mucho más acogedora que el agua que salía de la ducha.

–Te amo, Ginny.

–¿Más que la tarta de melaza? – le preguntó ella en broma, aunque su tono era serio.

–Mucho más que la tarta de melaza…

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, tildó la cabeza hacia un costado y sonrió.

–¿Más que el Quidditch?

Esta vez Ginny sintió que Harry se tensó minúsculamente con la pregunta. Y la contempló a ella con curiosidad por un breve momento. Pero antes de que ella le reprochara el tiempo que se estaba tomando en responderle, Harry le tapó la boca con un beso que la dejó tonta y sin aliento. Tuvo que aplicarle algo de fuerza para que ella se entregara por completo, pero valió la pena. Pestañeó confundida y la voz de Harry la devolvió a la realidad.

–Te amo más que la tarta de melaza y que al Quidditch porque sé que puedo vivir tranquilamente sin ellos. Ahora… –frunció el seño y se frotó la barbilla simulando que estaba ponderando profundamente lo que estaba por decir, –esos besos que me das son mil veces más deliciosos que cualquier tarta de melaza, incluyendo la que hace tu mamá ¡que es bastante deliciosa! –Ginny se rió de eso. – ¿Y más que el Quidditch? Hmm… esa está difícil. ¿Para qué preciso del Quidditch cuando te tengo a ti para poder jugar y para hacerme volar…?

Ginny lo empujó suavemente por el comentario cursi que hizo él. Trató de parecer molesta y se metió debajo de la ducha.

–¿Qué¿Dije algo que no debería haber dicho? –preguntó él inocentemente y con los hombros encogidos, provocando que ella se riera con ganas. Le hizo señas a él para que se acercara y se abrazaron. El agua les caía a los dos y ninguno tenía intenciones de moverse. Solo las pequeñas gotitas sobre sus pieles y el tiempo avanzaban.

Harry lentamente se movió, sin interrumpir el ambiente relajado que se había creado entre los dos y le dejó un beso sobre la frente. Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a él ofrecerle una de sus hermosas sonrisas que iluminaban sus fantásticos ojos verdes.

–Estás mojando tus anteojos… –susurró ella.

–¿Cómo quieres sino que vea todas las trazas doradas de tus ojos? –Le contestó casualmente mientras se los quitaba y los dejaba fuera del alcance del agua.

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás con ambas cejas levantadas. Extendió sus brazos delante de ella para que él no se le acercara. El la miró confundido.

–¡Devuélveme a mi Harry! –Exclamó ella. –¿De dónde salió este Harry tan romántico?

Harry se puso colorado y evitó mirarla de frente antes de disculparse con ella. La respuesta de Ginny fue un abrazo tan apretado que él se rió en su vano intento de dejarlo sin aire.

–Déjame lavarte ese hermoso cabello, – le dijo y sin esperar que él le contestara se llenó con shampoo una mano y lo obligó a que se arrodillara ante ella. El aprovechó la posición, la asió por la cintura y comenzó a lamer las gotitas de agua que recorrían su abdomen. Ginny sintió un delicioso escalofrío en la espalda, quedó paralizada y se olvidó por completo que iba a lavarle el cabello. La lengua de él no dejaba de recorrer todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Ginny gimió suavemente cuando él empezó a succionar la piel donde tenía la marca. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Harry y lo agarró con más fuerza.

–Harry…

–¿Ginny…? –Ella abrió sus ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado, vio que Harry tenía espuma del shampoo en sus ojos y se estaba poniendo de pie. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca en asombro por su distracción, sin percibir que al hacerlo se estaba poniendo más shampoo en su propia boca. El se rió mientras se enjuagaba por el lío que habían hecho los dos.

–¿Me dejarías enjabonarte? –Le preguntó acalorada por el desastre que había hecho antes.

El asintió contento, y le entregó una esponja que generaba espuma en el instante que entraba en contacto con el agua. (1)

Ginny empezó a frotarle los brazos, luego lo obligó a que se diera media vuelta y sonrió para adentro al ver la marcada espalda de Harry. No era demasiada llamativa, de la misma manera que en su torso, pequeños surcos marcaban cada uno de sus músculos a los que se dedicó a recorrer con la esponja, acompañando cada uno de sus haces, desde la columna vertebral hasta donde terminaban en sus hombros, y desde debajo de sus brazos hasta la columna otra vez. Admiraba cómo respondían con cada sutil movimiento de la esponja. Cuando se contraían y cuando se relajaban. Volvió a reírse suavemente asombrada por encontrar la espalda de Harry tan fascinante.

Miró más abajo, donde terminaba la espalda de él, y se mordió su labio inferior con pudor. Intentó ignorar esa parte de su cuerpo, pero su mano estaba en otra sintonía, distinta a la de su razón y le pellizcó una nalga. Harry saltó y se dio la vuelta protegiendo su trasero con las manos. Ginny se abalanzó sobre él para darle un beso largo mientras dejaba que el agua terminara de enjuagarle la espalda. Harry balbuceó algo debajo de la boca de Ginny.

–¿Qué dices?

–Se nos está haciendo tarde…

–Oh… –Ella se encogió de hombros con desilusión. Esto de mimar a Harry le estaba resultando más entretenido y excitante de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

–Te aseguro que no quiero ir a trabajar… –le dijo ante la cara que había puesto Ginny. Ella se rió.

–Mejor nos apuramos, entonces.

–¿Y si le digo a Kingsley que me engripé y nos quedamos todo el día aquí?

–Seguramente Kingsley en persona va a venir a darte unas gotas de la pócima pimentónica y te va a llevar de una oreja a la Oficina. ¡O peor! Va a venir Ron a buscarte y nos va a encontrar en una posición de lo más indecorosa y no vas a poder poner pie en la casa de ningún Weasley por el resto de tu vida, que dudo que sea larga cuando se entere mi madre… –suspiró algo divertida. –Deja que termine de enjabonarte¿sí?

El negó con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

–¿Por qué no? –Ginny frunció los labios.

–Si continuamos así no creo que salgamos nunca de aquí… –Le susurró él bien bajo.

Ginny asintió más ruborizada de lo que había estado antes. Le dio un beso cortito en los labios antes de salir de la ducha para poder secarse y dejar que Harry terminara de bañarse por su cuenta.

Estaba dándole la espalda a Harry. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda. ¿Dónde estaba esa Ginny de la noche anterior¿De donde había surgido esa repentina timidez? La Ginny de la noche anterior le hubiese hecho de todo a Harry en la ducha. Se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta que sintió que Harry se estaba secando detrás de ella.

–¿Ginny…¿Te sucede algo?

–Sí, –afirmó ella rápido, –es solo que…–Ginny se volteó y vio que Harry ya estaba seco y olía deliciosamente bien. Suspiró y él comenzó a ayudarla a vestirse.

–¿Qué?

–No importa… –Ginny sacudió su cabeza. Eran muchas cosas las que quería decirle. Muchísimas. Pero ya encontraría otro momento para contarle sus inquietudes, sus frustraciones. Para agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Había tiempo.

Harry apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y llevó su mirada hacia la de él. Ginny deseaba palpar esa manera que tenía de contemplarla con tanta adoración… Quería ahogarse en el intenso verde de sus ojos y ser capaz de tocar su alma, como hacía él cada vez que la miraba. Sentía un ardor detrás de sus pupilas que la encendían y la dejaban incandescente. No podía desviar su mirada, se habían fijado a él como con super pegamento… Y Harry, él parecía haber quedado adherido a sus ojos marrones. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que Harry quería penetrar en su mente. Un cosquilleo molesto que le raspaba los pensamientos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y el mismo ardor de antes comenzó a abrumarle. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero algo se lo impedía. Miles de agujas comenzaron a pincharle el interior de la cabeza. Harry notó el repentino cambio y la alcanzó a sostener cuando sus rodillas cedieron y casi colapsa en el suelo por el inmenso dolor que la invadió por sorpresa. Los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron y presintió que vomitaría, tuvo una arcada y sin darle tiempo a Harry de llevarla al lavabo, devolvió todo su desayuno sobre él. Tosió varias veces, escupiendo un polvo abrillantado que quedaba suspendido en el aire, brillando contra la luz y luego se desvanecía.

Harry la miraba asustado.

–¡Vamos a San Mungo! –le dijo ella justo antes de que se desmayara.

En el hospital la atendieron rápidamente. Una sanadora de turno que conocía en detalle las condiciones de Ginny se hizo cargo de la situación sin inconvenientes y procedió a explicarles lo sucedido.

–El sanador Sloan ya nos había advertido que podría pasarle algo así, señorita Weasley. –Le comentó a la vez que se enjuagaba las manos en una pócima azul chispeante. – Debe tener en cuenta que lo que le ocurrió a usted es algo nunca visto. Sí, hay algunos registros de casos similares en varios libros de sanación con tantos años como tienen las pirámides de Egipto… La misma Helga Hufflepuff tiene todo un libro escrito sobre este tema. Pero jamás nos imaginamos que podríamos ser testigos de algo semejante.

Harry, que había decidido permanecer junto a Ginny hasta que ella estuviera bien, estaba parado en un rincón del cuarto con sus brazos cruzados y con una arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas. El carraspeó impaciente y la sanadora le dirigió una mirada molesta antes de continuar con su explicación.

–Preferiría que vayamos a la sala de rehabilitación… Creo, señorita Weasley, que está lista para hacer magia. Yo tengo que ir atender a otro paciente ahora. Será rápido. Me gustaría que nos encontremos en media hora allí.

Ambos sonrieron ante la noticia. La sanadora se retiró y Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

–Te prometo que puedo mantenerme en pie, Harry.

El la soltó sin dejar de vigilarla y se dirigieron a la recepción del hospital para preguntar dónde quedaba la sala de rehabilitación.

Ginny se quedó mirando las bellas flores del kiosco de la entrada. Aspiró el intenso aroma de las flores silvestres que permitían ingresar en los cuartos de los pacientes y se volteó para ver si Harry ya había terminado de hacerle preguntas a la vieja señora que atendía la recepción. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Caminó un poco y se puso en puntas de pie para poder ver por encima de las cabezas hacia dónde se había metido su novio.

Lo vio que iba hacia ella con dos tazas de té en la mano.

–Disculpe, señorita. – Le habían dado unos golpecitos con un dedo en el hombro. Giró en sí para ver que un señor con cabellos totalmente blancos y ojos amarillentos hundidos le ofrecía un ramillete de las flores que había admirado antes.

–Oh… ¿Son para mí? –Preguntó ella sonriente, sabiendo que era el kiosquero del puesto de flores.

–Son para la flor más bella de este hospital… –le dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa. El hombre hizo una reverencia y Ginny tomó las flores. En ese instante el hombre se marchó y sintió a Harry mirar con extrema desconfianza.

–¿Quién te dio esas flores?

–Un señor…

–¡Tíralas ya mismo¡No¡Dámelas que las llevaré ya mismo al laboratorio para asegurarme que no están envenenadas!

–Harry, no seas paranoico, estas flores están bien… –Le dijo disfrutando el riquísimo aroma que emitían.

Pero él no quería escuchar razón alguna y se las quitó de las manos.

–¡Harry¡Devuélveme ya mismo esas flores! –Estampó un pie contra el suelo, sus puños estaban cerrados y sabía que su tono de voz era firme y peligroso. Aun así, Harry no cedió. ­–Como tú quieras… – Ginny tomó la taza del té que él había ido a buscar antes y se fue por su cuenta.

–Sinceramente te creí más precavida. –Le contestó él detrás de ella. –Sabes que no estás en ninguna posición para aceptar cosas de extraños.

–No es ningún extraño.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Está bien, déjalo ya…

Harry suspiró. Ginny continuaba enojada por el repentino arrebato de Harry, sin embargo no quiso presionar el tema debido a que estaba entusiasmada por hacer algo de magia, así que caminaron en silencio a la sala donde ya estaba la sanadora.

Ginny se acercó a una mesa con diferentes varitas.

–Quiero que tome cualquiera de estas varitas y vea cómo las siente.

Con una ceja arqueada Ginny obedeció.

–¿Cuál siente más cómoda? –Insistió la sanadora.

Ginny volvió a tomar una por una, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía su propia varita. La verdad era que no sentía ninguna muy cómoda. Pero optó por una que al agitarla levemente irradió unas chispas.

–Pruébela.

–Pero el sanador…

–Solo pruébela.

Ginny miró a Harry en busca de seguridad, pero emanaba un aura fulminante desde que le habían dado las flores. Ella le sonrió con ánimo y él respondió curvando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios.

Pensó en algún hechizo de su primer año de Hogwarts.

–Wingardium Leviosa… –exclamó apuntando su varita a un aparato que parecía ser un estetoscopio y éste se agitó levemente antes de subir unos pocos centímetros de la mesa en donde estaba.

–¡Perfecto! –Aplaudió la sanadora y Ginny le sonrió sin terminar de entender por qué le permitían realizar magia. –Ginevra Weasley, sus nódulos han sido completamente sanados y ya puede comenzar a practicar magia con normalidad.

–¡QUE¿Cómo…?

–Cuando intervenimos en su recuperación no pudimos eliminar todas las trazas de la magia ajena que le devolvieron la vida. No comprendíamos muy bien el mecanismo que permitió al hada entretejer su vida en el plano terrestre en tan poco tiempo. Así que comenzamos a sospechar que el hada aun se encontraba en su sistema y que interfería en el flujo normal de su propia magia. El sanador Sloan se aseguraba en cada sesión que, cada uno de sus órganos, funcionaran correctamente y que las huellas de su magia no se perdieran en las del hada. Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que tenía que deshacerse del hada de cualquier manera. Regurgitar fue la mejor opción para ello. –La sanadora carraspeó y se frotó su barbilla –Lo que ahora nos gustaría saber es si fue provocado de alguna manera natural…

Ginny vio a Harry ponerse algo colorado y se fue acercando a ella para tomarle de una mano. Ella le apretó un poco la mano para que le doliera.

–Me debes un ramo de flores. No creas que me olvidé de eso.

El asintió son la cabeza, le dejó un beso en su mejilla y le susurró que se iba a ir a trabajar. La sanadora se quedó un momento observándolos, hasta que los tuvo que interrumpir porque tenía que darle a Ginny una serie de ejercicios para que practicara su magia.

* * *

(1) _Es lo que falta que invente Cif o Mr Músculo, una esponja auto-recargable…_

_Se que hay otro capítulo después, pero díganme qué opinan de la marca de Ginny! _

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!  
_


	8. Corridas

**Nota:**

Subí dos capítulos a la vez, así que vayan al anterior y asegúrense que no lo han leído ya.

_Dedicado a Marcela, gracias por todo el apoyo!!_

_Dedicado a los que aun me siguen leyendo después de haber leído Deathly Hallows… Todavía estoy llorando!_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Corridas**

–¡Ginny, espera!

Mark Sloan corría hacia ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja

–Hola, sanador¿Cómo le va?

–Bien, bien. Recién llegué de un simposio y la sanadora Genesser me contó de tus avances.

–Sí, así es. –Le contestó ella dichosa de todo lo que había logrado ese día.

–Es gracias al tratamiento que te estaba dando. –Agregó él sacando pecho. –¿Tienes tiempo para tomar algo conmigo?

Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaban afuera del hospital, en el Londres muggle y no llevaba nada de dinero consigo debido a la precipitada mañana por la que había pasado. El estaba con su ropa de trabajo y ella no tenía la vestimenta adecuada para pasar desaperciba entre los muggles.

–¡Vamos! –Le dijo Sloan tomando su mano sin esperar respuesta y tironeando para que avanzara.

–Pero no estamos vestidos adecuadamente, –le contestó ella haciendo lo posible para frenar.

–Nadie lo notará, te lo prometo. –Continuó caminando tironeando del brazo de ella.

Ginny se rió de la situación. Era algo ridícula.

–Tampoco tengo libras.

–Yo invito, –la interrumpió llevándola a la fuerza a un pub cerca del hospital. Ginny no paraba de reírse.

–¡Dos pintas rubias! –le pidió al barman.

Ginny sonreía como estúpida.

–¿Entonces qué encantamientos pudiste hacer? – preguntó él tomando su enorme vaso de cerveza.

–Wingardium Leviosa, Filipendo, Alohomora, Lumox y Petrifcus Totalus.

–¡Increíble!

–¿No deberíamos hablar más bajo? –cuestionó ella preocupada de los descubrieran.

–Sí… –le susurró arrimándose a ella, –pero no entenderían de todas maneras… ¡Por Ginebra Weasley que ya puede hacer magia! –elevó su cerveza en el aire y chocó el vaso con el de ella. Ginny bebió la cerveza y casi escupe todo cuando el amargo líquido entró en contacto con su paladar.

Sloan emitió una sonora carcajada.

–Pensé que ya habrías probado la cerveza muggle antes.

Ginny trataba de quitarse el sabor de la boca frotando su lengua con una servilleta de papel.

–Ven… –Mark Sloan le quitó la cerveza y le agregó limón, luego le indicó que comiera unos cuantos maníes. –Ahora prueba… –Ginny obedeció. –¿Mejor?

–No, –contestó con cara de repugnancia.

–Te acostumbras… –le contestó con su típica sonrisa aduladora plasmada en la cara.

–Si tú lo dices…

–Siempre tengo la razón.

Ginny resopló intentando no reírse.

–Apuesto a que estuviste en la Casa de Slytherin.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Bueno, tu forma de ser es la típica de un Slytherin.

–¿Y cómo es un Slytherin?

Ginny levantó una ceja.

–Hmmm… engreído, soberbio… y hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren.

–¿Ambiciosos?

–Sí

–OK… –se detuvo un poco a tomar de la cerveza de Ginny. –Una pena que no haya estudiado en Hogwarts. Hubiese sido divertido estar rodeado de gente tan talentosa como yo. ¿Y Ginny en qué casa estuvo?

–Ginny es una orgullosa Gryffindor. –contestó dando unos golpecitos sobre su pecho con el puño cerrado.

–Sí, sí, Eso decía tu historia médica, ahora que lo recuerdo.

–¿Dice eso también?

–Así es, Ginevra Weasley padece un caso de Gryffindor agudo.

–Ja-ja. –contestó ella en burla.

–¿Entonces sigues mal con tu famoso novio? –Preguntó bajando el tono de su voz e inclinándose a ella.

–Todo perfectamente bien con él, –repuso ella con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción. Solo recordar la noche anterior la hacían sentirse en las nubes.

–Oh, ya veo… –dijo acercándose mas. Ginny puso una mano sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo. Pero él fue más rápido y tomó su mano aplastándola contra sí mismo. –Me rompes el corazón¿lo sientes?

A Ginny se le fue la sonrisa de la cara. Se estaba cansando de las constantes insinuaciones de su sanador. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y retiró rápidamente la mano.

–Eres un caradura.

–¿Qué hice? – preguntó con fingida inocencia.

–Sabes muy bien que no es tu lugar como sanador hacer esto.

–Pero no estoy en el hospital. En este momento no soy tu sanador ¡Vamos, Ginny, mis intenciones son todas inocentes!

–Me encanta tu honestidad. –contestó con sarcasmo.

–¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Ginny se volteó para ver quién la llamaba. Allí se encontraba su hermano más indiferente a la familia. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

–¿Percival Ignatius Weasley? –Preguntó ella con el mismo tono solemne que empleó él para llamarla.

–¿Qué haces aquí¿Y vestida así? Podrían descubrirte…

–No seas un aguafiestas. Estoy con mi… –Se dio vuelta para presentarle a su sanador, pero él ya no estaba allí. La había dejado sola y ni siquiera había pagado. Suspiró. –No importa… ¿Tienes dinero muggle?

–Solo esto…

Tenía un billete de veinte que Ginny le quitó sin decirle para qué lo quería.

–Gracias Percy, me salvaste la vida. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejó el billete en la barra y comenzó a salir. Percy se tardó para esperar el vuelto y luego fue tras ella.

–¿Me vas a decir que hacías en ese pub de mala reputación?

–Solo quería probar cerveza muggle. Quédate tranquilo, me pareció horrible. –Continuó caminando hacia el hospital para poder ir a su casa en chimenea.

–No puedes andar sola por donde se te plazca, pueden volver a secuestrarte.

–Veo que estás enterado de mis andanzas.

Las orejas de Percy se tornaron rosas y su mano sacó un paquete del bolsillo interior de su capa. Ginny observaba fascinada la manera casual que tenia su hermano para encender el cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

–¿Cuándo comenzaste con ese vicio¿Ya sabe mamá?

–Hace como siete años ya… Y no, eres la primera de la familia en enterarse.

–¡Qué honor!

–No es necesario tanto sarcasmo.

–Tampoco es necesario tu compañía.

–Ginny…–le suplicó, –por favor, perdóname por abandonar a la familia, perdóname por querer cumplir con mis ambiciones…

Ella le respondió cruzándose de brazos. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Ayudarte.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

–Yo creo que no te vendría nada mal. –Se cruzó de brazos al igual que ella y la miró de manera desafiante. –Trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y permíteme decirte que me llegan muchas cosas relacionadas sobre tu situación.

–Oh… –Ella no supo cómo responderle. –¿En serio quieres ayudar?

Se encogió de hombros y clavó su mirada en unos niños que corrían por la acera.

–Me gustaría que me lo permitieras…

Ginny le ofreció su más sincera sonrisa.

–Háblale a Hermione, ella estará mejor informada que yo.

Percy le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo cerrando los ojos.

–¿Sabes que Hermione está enojada conmigo?

Ginny se rió.

–¿Qué hiciste?

El se sonrió de costado y notó cuanto había madurado. Si no fuese por esa maldita personalidad que tenía podría fácilmente considerarlo como el más guapo de sus hermanos. Tenía su cabello rojizo cortado prolijamente, sus ojos verdes casi azules brillaban con la luz del día, y sus nuevos anteojos eran mucho más modernos de los que usaba cuando iba al colegio.

–Tu amiga mete mucho la nariz donde no le corresponde. Se lo advertí varias veces, pero la última tuve que reportarlo. Por eso.

–Bueno, Percy, es ella quien está a cargo de mi caso. Thompson es el Auror encargado de la investigación.

–¿Y Potter? –dijo dándole unos golpecitos al cigarrillo para que cayeran las cenizas que se iban acumulando en la punta.

–Harry ayuda en lo que puede. –Contestó sin poder evitar las imágenes de la noche anterior que aparecían en su mente como flashes.

–¿Y no trabaja con Thompson?

–No le asignaron mi caso, está trabajando con Ron ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando sin rumbo y en silencio. Percy acabó su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla en el suelo antes de volver a hablar.

–Tengo mi coche aquí cerca¿necesitas que te alcance a algún lado?

–¡Tienes un coche!! –Ginny no lo podía creer y comenzó a reírse provocando que Percy se sonrojara. –OK, puedes llevarme hasta el complejo académico.

–¿Vas a estudiar algo?

–Estoy viendo mis posibilidades y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que vaya a hablar con ella en el complejo.

–¿Y ya comenzaste a trabajar en la tienda de repuestos?

–Por lo que veo estás MUY enterado sobre mi vida.

–Mamá me mantiene al tanto, los demás no me hablan mucho.

­–Los puedo entender… –contestó ella con mucho sarcasmo. Pero Percy la ignoró abriendo la puerta de un magnifico auto deportivo para permitirle a ella entrar.

–¿Eres rico, Percy? –cuestionó llena de curiosidad, mirando todo con extrema admiración.

–Digamos que estoy encaminado para serlo. –Le respondió y puso en marcha el motor con un giro de su varita. –Ponte el cinturón…

Ginny no le entendió lo que le había ordenado y él, al notar la cara perpleja de ella, movió su varita una vez más provocando que una cinta negra la sujetara al asiento.

Tardaron tanto como lo que tardó Percy en ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Pronto habían llegado a un enorme edificio que emanaba terror con solo verlo. Sabía que el lugar había sido la residencia de un mago oscuro de hace muchísimos años atrás. Cada abertura terminaba en un arco apuntado con gárgolas monstruosas que sobresalían en sus puntas. Era la Academia de Aurors, desde allí podía comunicarse al resto de las Academias y centros de educación sin problemas.

McGonagall estaba de pie en la puerta del recinto, como si hubiese sabido que Ginny iría en ese momento para allá. Su antigua profesora de transfiguraciones se veía totalmente distinta a como la recordaba. Sus gafas eran las mismas, pero ya no tenía puesto el apretado moño en su cabello que inspiraba severidad. Les sonrió a ambos al verlos allí.

–¡Señor Weasley, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí! –Le extendió una mano y Percy la tomó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ginny no dejaba de asombrarse cuanta ceremonia era necesaria para ese hermano de ella.

–Un gusto, directora.

–Ginny Weasley, me alegra verla de regreso. –Le dijo dándole un inesperado abrazo.

–Gracias, directora McGonagall. –Contestó sin saber realmente qué decirle por su muestra de afecto.

Percy se disculpó inmediatamente y se retiró en seguida para dejar que las dos pudieran hablar.

–Esto es simple, –comenzó Minerva McGonagall, –puedes hacer cualquier cosa mientras que recuperes tu habilidad de hacer magia completamente. Incluso te podría ofrecer un puesto en Hogwarts, si así lo desearas. – Ginny se sintió halagada.

–Mientras estoy estancada en una tienda…

–Cualquier trabajo honesto es bueno, querida.

Suspiró y le indicó que se sentara en un enorme sillón violeta con almohadones mullidos. Ginny sintió hundirse al sentarse.

–Me gustaría ser auror… –le dijo ella tratando de enderezarse entre tanto almohadón.

–¿Por ti o por Harry Potter?

–Eso aun no lo decido.

–¿No has pensado en alguna otra cosa?

–¿Sanación?

La directora de Hogwarts pareció alegrarse de oír eso.

–Eras muy buena alumna de Snape, también en Herbología te destacabas. Sí, definitivamente sería una buena idea.

–Igualmente me asustan los hospitales. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo en ellos y últimamente me cansan mucho.

–Eso te puede suceder en cualquier lugar. ¿Quieres hacerte un examen vocacional?

–Sinceramente no me apetece pasar una semana entera oculta en una habitación para que me digan qué debo hacer de mi vida.

–A nadie le gusta. –Minerva McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. –Podríamos optar por algo no tan abarcativo y ver qué nos propone la pluma vocacional.

Ginny se reacomodó en el sillón tratando de no verse confundida por la propuesta.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es un invento de unos alumnos de la Academia, es como el sombrero seleccionador pero te da unas ideas de las carreras que podrías hacer. –Ginny quedó boquiabierta. –Si me esperas unos minutos iré por ella. –Y por supuesto que no dudó por un instante, le resultaba muy curiosa la sugerencia.

Al rato apareció su vieja profesora acompañada de dos hombres. Uno era alto, pero encorvado, y llevaba su cabello rubio platino atado de una coleta, el otro tenía aspecto oriental y era mucho más bajo que el anterior. Ambos llevaban un uniforme diferente al normal, éste era totalmente marcado al cuerpo. Supuso ella que era para darles mayor movilidad. También intentó imaginarse a Harry vestido así y se tuvo que morder el labio. "Una pena que me lo perdí," pensó ella.

–Para que la pluma funcione correctamente debe pinchar su dedo pulgar con la punta de la pluma. Deje que caiga una gota de su sangre sobre le pergamino. –El aprendiz para auror más alto comenzó a explicarle con mucho entusiasmo. (1)

–Luego debe cerrar los ojos, sujetar la pluma sobre el pergamino y dejar que la pluma escriba… –Agregó el otro.

Ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Sentía que su mano se movía pero su mente no llegaba a distinguir los movimientos que se trazaban. Escribió por un largo rato hasta que su mano se detuvo de repente y dejó abrir un ojo. Los aprendices discutían fervientemente detrás de ella con el pergamino en sus manos. Entonces Ginny miró a la directora preocupada.

–¿Cuál es el resultado?

Minerva McGonagall se veía tan confundida como ella. Y estaba esperando a los aprendices a que acabaran de discutir.

Finalmente se acercó el más alto de ellos con algo de timidez y le habló a Ginny.

–Los resultados no se entienden muy bien. Tal vez usted sepa interpretarlos. –Le dijo haciéndole entrega del pergamino lleno de lo que parecían ser garabatos. Ginny quiso reírse, pero McGonagall se adelantó.

–¿Qué significa esto, Señor Marley? –Le preguntó al más alto.

–Creo que son runas, profesora. –Contestó el otro aprendiz. McGonagall acercó su vista al pergamino y achicó sus ojos tratando de enfocarlos en los dibujos.

–Solo puedo distinguir dos runas aquí… el resto parece una mezcla de jeroglíficos… Esto aquí parece chino.

–Sí, eso es chino. –aseguró el que tenía aspecto oriental.

Ginny carraspeó y todos la miraron.

–¿Están seguros que esto funciona?

–Cien por ciento de ello, Señorita Weasley, –contestó Marley con orgullo, ella solo asintió y se frotó la sien.

–¡Hey, Peterson! –El oriental le gritó a otro aprendiz que estaba totalmente mojado en sudor. –Ven a ver esto.

El tal Peterson, de ojos saltones y una enorme nariz se acercó y leyó el pergamino.

–¿Qué es esto, Yanamigachi?

–Estábamos esperando que tu basto conocimiento en idiomas nos diera una idea. –Le respondió con un dejo de burla que el otro no pareció reconocer.

–Aquí hay una línea en chino que dice "polvo explosivo" –señaló con el dedo. –Esto de acá parece arábigo… ¿Alquimista? Sí, creo que dice alquimia. Aquí… estos son runas antiguas pero no distingo bien qué dicen. Esto es alemán: "amor" dice. ¡Esta dice Auror en ruso! Hmm… esto parece galés. Yo soy de Gales. –Aclaró él con orgullo. –Dice "tiempo".

–¿Algo más, Peterson? –Preguntó el aprendiz Yanamigachi.

–Creo que no… ¿Este es otro de tus experimentos¿Qué debería decir?

Marley y Yanamigachi se miraron y le quitaron el pergamino de las manos.

–Nada que te importe, Peterson. Ve a ducharte porque apestas… –Peterson sin inmutarse se retiró tranquilo.

–¿Entonces la tendremos como compañera? –Preguntó Marley mirándola con ánimo.

–No se precipite a decidir por ella. –Lo reprendió la profesora.

–Me gustaría serlo igualmente.

–Sería un honor trabajar con usted, señorita Weasley. –Agregó Marley y Ginny sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por el cumplido.

El aprendiz Yanamigachi retuvo el pergamino y lo seguía analizando con detenimiento. Les dijo que en una semana prometía dar sus conclusiones y que nunca había visto un resultado tan complicado.

–Su hermano está dando una clase de artes marciales. ¿Le gustaría verlo? –La invitó el alto aprendiz que ahora sabía que se llamaba Marley. Ginny miró a McGonagall pidiendo permiso para hacerlo y ella le dijo que sí con la cabeza.

–Yo iré con Yanamigachi a estudiar tu pergamino. –Se saludaron y Ginny fue detrás de Marley observando sus alrededores con gran detenimiento. El sitio era enorme y decorado con un gusto medieval exquisito. Grandes tapices caían en las paredes con dibujos de batallas entre magos y otras criaturas. Habían extrañas estatuas que se movían casi de manera imperceptible cuando pasaban a sus lados. Por todos lugares iban y venían estudiantes en esos uniformes ajustados cargados de libros o practicando movimientos y hechizos. Algunos estaban en mesas rodeados de pergaminos y otras cosas que Ginny no podía distinguir.

–…Solo los que obtienen mejores calificaciones en la Academia pueden luego dar clases…–Marley parecía que había estado hablando desde hacía rato, pero ella iba lo suficientemente distraída como para perderse el comienzo de su conversación. – Su hermano es un experto estratega y muy bueno para los duelos, aunque dicen que no tanto como lo es Potter, Harry Potter… –Aclaró él sin haber notado que Ginny no le prestaba mucha atención. –De todas maneras el agente Weasley es excelente. Es el auror más joven en obtener una posición de comando en misiones clase A, esas son las de alto riesgo. Aparte de ayudar a Potter a vencer a Voldemort, intervino en el derrocamiento de varios magos oscuros que amenazaban con la paz mundial… En fin, sabe mucho. Y cuando puede nos da clases de duelo.

Marley continuaba hablando y a veces se olvidaba que Ginny era la hermana del auror que tanto admiraba. Ella, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse orgullosa por todos los logros de Ron.

Llegaron a un anfiteatro enorme, en las gradas no había espacio disponible para sentarse debido a la gran concurrencia de gente. En el escenario estaba Ron con su uniforme oficial de auror peleando con un joven aprendiz que se movía tan rápido como una snitch. Ron parecía que danzaba en lugar de estar peleando. Esquivaba cada hechizo que le lanzaban con una agilidad admirable y a veces se movía tan rápido que no lograba seguirlo con la vista. Fluía con el viento y acompañaba la polvadera que se levantaba con cada frenada repentina de su oponente. Ginny podía jurar que Ron mantenía sus ojos cerrados y que lo hacía para humillar a su contrincante.

–Increíble… – escuchó a Marley suspirar en estupefacción.

Entonces sonó una campana y Ron se detuvo. Todos aplaudían y aullaban como si hubiesen visto el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas.

–¡Eso estuvo excelente, Sanchez! Casi me asestabas ese último hechizo… –Ron felicitaba a su contrincante que no parecía creer que lo estaban felicitando. Ginny le sonreía a lo lejos porque estaba segura que si su hermano creía que Sanchez había estado excelente era porque realmente lo había estado. –¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! Estén atentos a la cartelera para enterarse cuando daré la próxima clase.

Ron se retiraba del anfiteatro por una puerta muy alejada a donde estaba Ginny, así que se apresuró entre todos los que intentaban salir por donde ella había llegado.

–¡Ron¡Espérame! –Su hermano se dio lentamente vuelta confundido que alguien lo llamara por su primer nombre. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la vio a Ginny.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? –Le preguntó sorprendido.

–Aprendiendo un poco de karate¡IY-A! –Ginny intentó pegarle con el borde de su mano, pero Ron la esquivó fácilmente. Los dos se rieron.

–En primer lugar, no enseño karate, en segundo lugar, tienes que extender más el brazo para darle mayor momentum y poder pegar mejor. En tercer lugar… ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vine a hablar con la directora McGonagall.

–¡Ah, sí! Está entrenando a Sánchez que quiere ser animago. ¿Para qué querías verla?

–Para planear mi futuro. –Le contestó ella con un tono medio terminante. Y los dos continuaron caminando hasta una gran sala donde había aurores en sus uniformes azul marino. Ginny supuso que habían llegado a la sala de profesores. Ron avanzó a una mesa y dejó sus cosas antes de caerse en la silla.

–¿Has visto a Hermione?– Le preguntó él algo preocupado. –¿Te dijo algo ayer?

Ginny intentó no revelar nada con su mirada. Y tragó algo de saliva. No podía mentirle a Ron.

–Ha estado muy rara últimamente. –Cerró los ojos y la expresión de su rostro se deformó en dolor. –Tengo mis sospechas que me está ocultando algo… que me está engañando con alguien. ¿Sabes algo, Ginny?

Ella se mordió el labio.

–Sé que ha estado preocupada por varias cosas, Ron, pero estoy segura que no te está engañando con nadie. ¿Le has hablado?

El sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

–Está siempre ocupada. Creí que al regresar de mi viaje íbamos a poder irnos de vacaciones a Italia. Pero no la veo casi nada y… Y ayer las vi hablando y me tranquilizó un poco.

Ginny suavizó su mirada y se sentó frente a Ron tomando sus manos que le ocultaban su cara.

–Me dijo que está algo preocupada por su madre… –Intentó decirle Ginny.

–Se va a cualquier hora de casa. –La interrumpió. –Anoche, cuando regresamos de la cena en lo de Harry, tuvo que irse y no me dio muchas explicaciones. Esta mañana no me quería mirar… ¡Oh, Dios! Yo sabía que se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano que no la merezco… que… ¡Dios!

Ginny de pronto se sintió paralizada. Quería reconfortarlo a Ron y quería decirle todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior Hermione. Pero sabía que no era su lugar.

–Por favor, Ron… no te tortures de esa manera. Estoy segura que Hermione no te está engañando con nadie. Pero debes hablarle. No se supone que te debería decir esto… pero oblígale a hablarte.

–¿Entonces sabes qué le pasa?

–Algo me dijo… por eso debes hablarle.

Ron pareció mejor después de decirle todo eso. Se intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego se ofreció a apartarse con ella en el pueblo cercano a La Madriguera. Ginny no lo rechazó, pues quería caminar un poco para poder pensar, y la caminata desde Ottery St. Catchpole hasta su casa era muy placentera en invierno. Los árboles desnudos se cubrían con nieve, el suelo era de un blanco purísimo y en algunas casas se veían a niños armando muñecos de nieve. Sin embargo, todo eso pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Ginny caminaba apurada por la calle que iba a su casa. Podía sentir una presencia como espectral tras ella. Quería suponer que estaba siendo paranoica, pero a medida que se alejaba del pueblo sentía que esa presencia la oprimía en la espalda. Cuando se volteaba no había nadie ni nada allí. La nieve estaba intacta, ninguna señal de que alguien hubiese caminado, excepto por sus propias huellas. No corría ni siquiera una brisa. Suspiró a través de su bufanda y continuó marchando.

Aun cuando había llegado a su casa seguía sospechando que la estaban vigilando.

Pero todo malestar se desvaneció cuando su madre la vio en la cocina.

–Ginevra, espero que esta noche te quedes en tu casa.

Ginny ejerció inconcientemente presión sobre la taza del té que estaba tomando.

–Hola, mamá¿Cómo estas? –Contestó ignorando el comentario de su madre.

–Bien, estoy bien. –Pero su postura y expresión en la cara decían todo lo contrario.

Ginny suspiró. Odiaba ver a su madre así, y más si era ella la causa. Pero también le fastidiaba buscar excusas para estar con Harry. ¿Acaso no era adulta¿Acaso no bastaba con amarlo? Volvió a tomar aire. Mejor sería si tiraba la bomba bien rápido.

–Esta noche voy a lo de Harry.

–Ginny… –dijo en tono de reprimenda.

–¡Vamos, mamá¿O me lo vas a prohibir?

–No, Ginevra, pero eres demasiado joven como para andar retozando como si nada. Harry es un joven maravilloso, pero aun así, los dos tienen apenas 23 años y ninguno tiene la experiencia…

–¡POR FAVOR, MAMA¿Te estas escuchando¿Acaso crees que tengo 3 años? Tú vienes hablarme de experiencia cuando tú te escapaste con papá para poder casarte en plena guerra y solo con 17 años. ¿Más experiencia que un mago que año tras año tuvo que enfrentarse a la muerte con solo su gran corazón como su arma principal?? Un mago que no dudó en ir a salvarme una y otra vez…

–Oh, sí. Harry tendrá abundante experiencia en eso, pero en el tiempo que no estuviste Harry no ha sido mas que un… un… –Sus labios se fruncieron. –Pues no ha sido muy delicado con las mujeres, Ginny. No, Ginny. Harry no sabe como se debe cortejar a una dama correctamente.

–¡Mamá! –Ginny estaba horrorizada. No podía creerle a su madre. –¡Harry no es así¿Acaso estuviste leyendo esas revistas que te da la señora Diggory? –Le preguntó sintiendo algo de culpabilidad por haber creído también en esas revistas tontas.

Su madre la continuaba mirando con determinación.

–Esta noche te quedarás en casa.

–¡Pero mamá, ya soy mayor de edad!

–Soy muy conciente que lo eres, pero aun vives en mi casa, Ginevra Molly Weasley, y por eso debes obedecerme.

–No, –le dijo secamente cruzándose de brazos y desafiándola con la mirada a que continuara con la discusión.

En ese instante regresaba su padre del trabajo.

–¡Arthur! –Lo llamó su esposa furiosa. –¡Dile a tu hija que esta noche debe cenar con nosotros y que debe dormir aquí!

–Escucha a tu madre, Ginny… –murmuró Arthur intentado escaparse del problema de las dos.

Estaba absolutamente agotada de las discusiones con su madre. Entendía que lo hacía con buenas intenciones, pero la estresaba a más no poder.

Con un sonido gutural cargado con pura frustración, Ginny marchó firme hasta su cuarto, pegando un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la casa y que provocó que se despertara el fantasma que estaba en el ático quien comenzó a replicar las cañerías.

–¡Después me tendrás que ayudar a degnomisar el jardín! –Le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Ginny respondió con un gruñido que ahogó en su almohada.

No quería saber nada. Deseaba que su cerebro se apagara para no tener que lidiar con sus padres o con las cosas generales de su vida. Miró alrededor de su cuarto y no había nada para hacer allí… Tenía cuentos de su infancia, unos muñecos de trapo que le había su madre. Dos escobas voladoras rotas que había usado para jugar de pequeña y una estantería con algunos libros que usó en Hogwarts. Pero no había señas de que fuese el cuarto de una joven adulta y su madre se encargaba de guardar todo lo que evidenciara que así era.

Un leve golpe en la puerta la despabiló.

–Soy yo, Ginny. –escuchó a su padre susurrar del otro lado de a puerta.

–Pasa, papá, –contestó ella y su padre algo temeroso asomó la cabeza a su habitación.

–Tu madre está preparando la cena…–le anunció sentándose en la cama. Me tomé la libertad de invitar a Harry. –Ginny gruñó. –¡Vamos, Ginny! Tu mamá te echa de menos, es solo eso.

–Echa de menos a su nena de tres años, a mí no me echa de menos…

Arthur pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

– Es difícil para ella. Te vio desaparecer frente a su nariz y se culpa de que no te pudo defender.

–¡Pero todo el mundo me cuida! Siempre lo han hecho, me han llegado a sofocar de tanto que me protegían y pretenden continuar sofocándome.

–Te cuidamos porque te queremos…

–Demasiado…

–No veo nada de malo en quererte demasiado.

Ginny lo miró exasperada, pero su padre le sonreía de costado y Ginny suspiró resignada.

–¿A qué hora viene Harry? –Finalmente preguntó.

–A las 7 dijo que estaría acá.

Ginny asintió y dijo:

–Iré a ayudarla a mamá, entonces.

Bajó las escaleras sin ganas y vio a su madre cortando papas. Se quedó allí mirándola por un rato mordiéndose sus labios. No quería ceder su posición y hacerla sentir a su madre que había ganado la pelea. Su padre, quien estaba detrás de ella, le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ginny lo miró y él cabeceó hacia su madre dándole fuerzas para que se acercara. Tragó saliva y pestañeó.

–¿Te ayudo con las papas, madre? –Hizo énfasis en ese madre, ya que nunca la llamaba así.

Molly sin mirarla le respondió:

–Lava la lechuga y corta unos tomates, –su tono era neutro, aunque Ginny sabía que aun estaba con resabios de la pelea. Pero no provocó el asunto y la ayudó en lo que pudo.

* * *

_(1) Que invento tonto, si todos usan la misma pluma la cantidad de enfermedades que se transmitirían serían infinitas… ni hablar si tienen SIDA._

**So this is my Deathly Hallows ramble, and I do it in English to be fair to those who read the books in Spanish…**

I loved it all as much as I hated it. And it pains me so much just remembering what happened in that book. So many deaths, so much sacrifice, angst on its purest… Oh God… I never cried so much with a book. Never. I remembered Lily's cries for mercy on book 3, I remembered Cedric and Molly's motherly embrace in book 4; I remembered Sirius in book 5 and Harry's outburst of pure rage; I remembered Dumbledore… All that put together won't come close to what book 7 has done to my poor mental health.

I wish Rowling decides to write more on Harry. I really hope so.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!


	9. Injurias

**Capítulo IX: Injuria**

– ¡Holaaaa! –Gritó George a todo pulmón desde la chimenea de La Madriguera.

Ginny tiró las servilletas sobre la mesa y fue a abrazar a su hermano mirando de reojo a la acompañante que traía con él sin saber quién era.

– Hola, Ginny, –la saludó la mujer sonriendo y con toda la confianza del mundo.

– Supongo que recordarás a Verity¿no? –Le aclaró sutilmente George mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo. Ginny miró esa actitud con asombro.

– ¡Sí, claro que la recuerdo! – Contestó riéndose de sí misma por no haber reconocido la ayudante del negocio de los gemelos. –Pero admito que me costó reconocerte así, con el cabello tan largo.

–Ah… Otro invento de tus hermanos. Está a prueba todavía. Pero podemos ir dándote algunas dosis.

Ginny se rió. ­–Preferiría no aceptar nada. –Verity repuso con una cara ofendida. –No es para que lo tomes así, no confío mucho en los ensayos de los experimentos de Fred y George… simplemente es eso. Pero no me vendría nada mal tener algo así para mi cabello.

Ginny se pasó una mano triste por su corto cabello.

–Es que fuiste tú quien inspiró a esos dos gansos a hacer algo como esto. Están planeando toda una línea para el cabello. ¿Qué nombre le van a poner esta vez, George?. ¿Rapunsel?. ¿Zedal?

Geroge encogió los hombros.

–Queremos que el efecto sea permanente… pero el pelo que crece es demasiado débil y pasado un tiempo de deshace y queda como estaba originalmente. –Les explicó él.

–Espero que mis hijos no te estén obligando a exponerte a nada extraño, –agregó Molly mirando a George en reprimenda y apoyando una enorme fuente con comida en la mesa.

–Hola, mamá. –él ignoró a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente provocando que su madre se olvidara de continuar enojada. Verity también la saludó con confianza e inmediatamente estaban todos ayudando a preparar a cena.

–¿Tienes noticias de Fred?. ¿Cómo le está yendo en Japón? –Insistió Ginny.

–¡Va a traer bolas de dragón! –Exclamó Verity aplaudiendo y saltando en su lugar muy entusiasmada a la vez que Ginny y su madre se miraban entre sí, sin entender. (1)

–Son una rareza… solo algunos dragones las producen y sirven para gran cantidad de pociones. –Aclaró George. Antes de ponerse a relatar algunas de las cosas que estaba haciendo su hermano gemelo en Asia.

Sin embargo Ginny se distrajo con la voz de su padre y la voz de Harry que provenían desde afuera. Disimuladamente, se fue a la cocina para ir a buscarlos pero había algo en la manera que ellos estaban afuera que la hizo detenerse y los espió en silencio.

Harry tenía aun su uniforme de Auror, una túnica de color azul marino con un escudo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y se pasaba un dedo constantemente por el apretado cuello. Tenía una expresión grave y concentrada, mientras su padre le hablaba y echaba miradas furtivas hacia la casa, como esperando que alguien saliera de La Madriguera en cualquier momento.

No llegaba a entender nada de lo que decían, y Ginny se preguntó si su madre aun tendría escondidas las orejas expandibles de los gemelos en el frasco de las galletitas.

"Accio orejas expandibles" pensó inconcientemente sujetando la varita que le habían dado en el hospital. En un instante tenía las orejas en sus manos. Se mordió en interior de la mejilla y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que el hechizo le había provocado una ola de nauseas. Después de tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire volvió a mirar afuera. Harry le estaba entregando un paquete a su padre quien inmediatamente miró el contenido, le sonrió y se fue a su taller después de haberle dado unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ginny observaba llena de curiosidad. Obviamente Harry le había traído alguna cosa muggle, pero no se le ocurría qué podría ser.

–¿Dónde sacaste esas? –La voz de Verity provocó que Ginny se volteara demasiado rápido y se sintió culpable de haber estado espiando. Notó que la mujer se refería a las orejas expandibles y se ruborizó.

–Mi mamá las tenía escondidas.

–Este diseño no lo conocía… –dijo ella analizando el invento. –Ahora vienen en diferentes colores y la forma es más real.

Ginny no le estaba prestando atención. Harry había entrado a la casa y su madre lo estaba abrazando y haciéndole preguntas sobre el trabajo. Era como si el intercambio de palabras del día anterior no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Por un lado eso la tranquilizo un poco. Al menos su mamá tenía algo de tacto. Y Harry no podía creer que no le estuvieran diciendo nada sobre la noche anterior. Luego le sacudió la mano a George con gusto y saludó amablemente a Verity a quien también le costo reconocer por el cabello largo que tenía.

Finalmente Harry quedó frente a Ginny. Ella amagó a abrazarlo pero él parecía nervioso y miraba a Molly como si tuviese vergüenza de ser demostrativo frente a todos. Ginny frunció los labios.

–Hola, Harry. –Lo saludó con un tono asesino que todos reconocieron y se erizaron involuntariamente.

Él la volvió a mirar y sonrió de costado con timidez. La mano de él, como si tuviera vida propia, le corrió un mechón de cabello y le habló.

– Hola, Ginny ¿Cómo estás?. ¿Cómo te fue con los hechizos?

–Bien –fue su seca respuesta.

El le sonrió más animado, ignorando el tono desagradable con que ella le había respondido y después de un microsegundo de dudas la abrazó. –Yo sabía que te iba a ir bien –le susurró al oído.

La cena transcurrió como cualquier cena en La Madriguera. Harry siempre las disfrutaba y escuchaba a todos con atención. Sus ojos siempre resplandecían con entusiasmo y si no hablaba era porque tenía la boca llena de comida. Ginny, por otro lado no veía la hora de estar sola junto a él. Lo miraba sonreír y flashes de la noche pasada se presentaban en su mente sin previo aviso haciendo que se sintiera acalorada y llena de pudor. Tuvo que comer más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada para no pensar mucho en su sexy novio que cada vez que la miraba le llenaba el estómago con hermosas mariposas.

**αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρςστυφχψω**

Ginny sostenía en sus manos dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Le dio una a Harry que se encontraba sentado en el banco del jardín debajo del roble. Como la mayoría de las cosas allí, se trataba de un banco mágico que al reclinarse un poco se hamacaba. Y Harry estaba haciendo eso.

–¿Es cierto? –Susurró él sin mirarla.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que hoy fuiste a la Academia.

–Sí. –Ginny lo miró extrañada. –¿Sucede algo malo?

–No. Sí… quiero decir… –Harry carraspeó. –¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué, qué?

Ginny dejó su taza a un lado y se ajustó mejor la bufanda antes de fijar su mirada en él.

–¿Por qué fuiste a la Academia?

–Porque quiero ser Auror.

–¿Por qué quieres ser Auror?

–Porque me gusta, siempre me gustó. –Replicó ella comenzando a perder la paciencia con la conversación tonta que estaban teniendo.

–Es que… ¿Por qué no estudias Herbología… o Sanación? No entiendo por qué quieres seguir algo así… –Había un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

–¿Qué hay de malo con lo que yo quiero? –Mientras le hacía la pregunta, Ginny comprendió cuál era el problema y no dejó que él le contestara.. –¡¿ Es que es posible?!. ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Acaso me piensas dejar encerrada en una alta torre como a la princesa Gertrudis?

Harry la miró como si Ginny se hubiese vuelto loca.

–¿La princesa Gertrudis?

–¡Sí, maldita seas, Harry¡La estúpida princesa Gertrudis!

Harry pestañeó atónito.

–No soy una persona delicada, no soy Romilda Vane que necesita ponerse sus lociones mágicas para que su delicado cutis no se arruine con la luz del sol ni la sombra de la luna. No soy Cho Chang que necesita tener siempre un novio para sentirse bella y exitosa. No soy la delicada princesa muggle Gertrudis que se casó con un temible brujo y la encerró en una alta torre para protegerla de su mundo mágico. Soy Ginevra Molly Weasley, la séptima hija mujer después de varias generaciones de Weasleys hombres, en mi primer año Voldemort se apoderó de mí y sobreviví, cuando te fuiste en mi sexto año estuve al frente del ejercito de Dumbledore y ese mismo año te acompañé para derrotar a Voldemort. Fui capitana dos años consecutivos del equipo de Quidditch ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tú como capitán, Harry? Luego me enfrenté sola a Dolohov y después le hice frente a una horda de fanales. SOLA. YO SOLA, Harry… Lo hice todo yo sola. Y sé que no seré tan buena como Hermione Granger, pero sé quien soy y qué puedo hacer o no y tengo tanto talento para ser auror como tú.

Ginny pausó para tomar aliento. Tenía su dedo elevado de manera acusatoria hacia Harry y a él se le habían ido las palabras.

–…Nunca dije que no tuvieras el talento para serlo… –Terminó respondiendo él.

–Entonces déjame ser un auror.

–Es que…

–Por lo que más quieras, Harry ¿Acaso vas a continuar buscando razones para que no lo sea?

–No es eso… Me aterra la idea de volver a perderte… –Suspiró él en agonía. –No te haces idea… –Se atragantó con las palabras y dejó de mirarla.

–Harry… –lo llamó ella, su enojo desvanecido casi por completo. –Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Jamás podrías perderme…

–¿Entonces quieres ser auror para seguirme?. ¿…porque yo soy un auror? –Preguntó él incrédulo. –¿Tú idea es que seamos compañeros de trabajo? Sabes que eso no es posible. No puedes decidir con quien trabajarás cuando eres auror. Y yo jamás trabajaría contigo.

­–¿QUE?

–No me permitirían trabajar con alguien que saben que me tendría constantemente distraído. –Continuó Harry como si no hubiese notado la cara estupefacta de Ginny y lo colorada que se estaba poniendo por la furia que estaba aguantándose. –Mi mente estaría todo el tiempo pensando en tu seguridad, o bueno… en otras mejores alternativas que podría estar haciendo contigo en lugar de pensar cómo cumplir con los objetivos de la misión. Si quieres puedes casarte conmigo en lugar de hacerte auror. –Harry abrió bien grande sus ojos y le sonrió a Ginny de oreja a oreja como si se le hubiese ocurrido una brillante idea. –Sí, Ginny, cásate conmigo si quieres seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. Pero no te hagas auror…

Ginny tragó saliva y contó hacia atrás desde 50, aun así no pudo parar de mantener sus puños cerrados.

–¿Eso fue una propuesta de casamiento?

–Sí… algo así… supongo. –Balbuceó él ruborizándose. –Sí. –Dijo inmediatamente con más firmeza, sus ojos verdes eufóricos. –Es una propuesta de casamiento.

–¿Con la condición que abandone la idea de ser auror?

Ginny se levantó de golpe.

Creyó que Harry había cambiado para mal antes. Luego creyó que se había confundido ella y que Harry seguía siendo como era antes. Y era cierto, Harry no había cambiado nada. Quería dejarla eternamente en una burbuja para felicidad de él. Como lo había hecho cuando fue tras esos condenados Horcruxes ¿Y ahora tenía soportar esto otra vez?

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él yendo detrás de una apurada Ginny.

–Déjame en paz… –le contestó más calmada de lo que realmente se sentía. Se dio vuelta de golpe y lo miró directo a los ojos, como si esos ojos pudiesen matarlo. –No quiero que me sigas. No quiero nada de ti. No me voy a casar contigo así que déjame en paz.

Entró a su casa e ignoró a quienes estaban allí tomando chocolate caliente. Fue directo a internarse a su cuarto. Pero nunca llegó.

–¡Ginny! –era Verity. –¿Estás bien?

La sala de su casa comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad que aumentaba con cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba, hasta que los sonidos mas simples se volvieron ensordecedores, todo se tornó negro y no supo nada más.

**αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρςστυφχψω**

Primero vio que todo era de color azul. Como la luz de la Luna cuando se filtra entre los árboles. Luego notó que el suelo era suave y mullido pero que aun así no percibía donde se apoyaban sus pies desnudos. Cuando caminaba, cada paso era acompañado por un suave coro que la tranquilizaban y la hacían continuar avanzando.

Llegó a un río de luz verde desde donde Ginny sabía que provenían las voces del coro. Quería tocar la luz y abrazarla como si se tratara de una vida que necesitaba el consuelo que solo el contacto de un humano puede dar.

–Yo no haría eso. –Escuchó detrás de ella y rápidamente se volteó.

Allí había una mujer con un extravagante peinado hacia arriba. Llevaba una simple túnica amarilla que contrastaba con lo oscuro de su cabellera.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ginny aunque ya sabía la respuesta antes de que le contestaran.

–Yo soy una fanal, –sonrió cándidamente, –la primera de todas. Nací en el río de la luz ­–señalo el río que atravesaba ese espacio. –Viví buscando respuestas que nos iluminaran el camino del conocimiento mágico, ­–elevó sus manos provocando que todo resplandeciera. –Y me encerré en la oscuridad de los sueños de mis seguidoras, creyendo que así se perpetuarían mis creencias y propósitos.

–Sus creencias no han traído más que dolor y sufrimiento a miles de personas. –Le contestó ella sin entender qué estaba haciendo allí.

–Mis creencias y propósitos se han ido desvaneciendo en la neblina de los intereses egoístas.

Un ave muy similar al ave fénix solo que era blanca y cuando volaba sus plumas se hacían humo, revoloteaba encima de ellas.

Ginny comenzó a impacientarse por la falta de respuestas y las miles de preguntas que se iban formando en su mente.

–¿Qué quieres de mi? –Fue lo primero que logró salir de su boca, pero otra vez la respuesta se formaba en su mente antes de terminar la pregunta.

–Debes terminar el trabajo que comenzaste en La Florinda.

–¿Qué significa eso?. Nunca serviré a sus ideales.

–Oh… pero si has estado sirviendo a mis ideales todo este tiempo. Quizás no hayas sido conciente de ello. Pero has estado erradicando los intereses egoístas…

–¿Quieres que acabe con las fanales? –Interrumpió Ginny y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

La mujer frente a ella se detuvo a acariciar al ave que se materializaba cuando se quedaba quieta. Tardó un rato en continuar hablando. Aunque el tiempo no parecía importar allí en ese lugar.

–Sabes que eres una fanal, Ginevra. Siempre lo supiste y no sirve que empieces a cuestionar eso. Debes responder a ese llamado o todo se echará a perder.

–Jamás responderé entonces. –La desafió causando que la otra se sonriera de costado.

–¡Jennifer! –escuchó una lejana vos y miró asustada a la fundadora.

–Es cierto que te han encontrado, están del otro lado del río. Solo debes atravesarlo…

El ave volvió a hacerse humo y rodeó la presencia de la fundadora quien comenzó a hacerse luz incandescente. Ginny cerró fuertemente los ojos. Y se despertó sola en un cuarto del hospital.

Suspiró.

Estaba verdaderamente cansada de San Mungo y de todas las razones que siempre la terminaban llevando allí.

En ese instante entró una enfermera alegre de verla despierta. La puso al tanto de su condición explicándole que se había desmayado por una descompensación repentina de magia. Probablemente causada por mucho estrés. Ginny inmediatamente se acordó de toda la magia que había hecho ese día y de la pelea con Harry. Todo parecía irse sumando. La enfermera también le dijo que su familia estaba allí en el pasillo esperando a que se recompusiera. Pero Ginny seguía agotada, la voz de la enfermera pronto se le hizo lejana y entró en un profundo sueño.

**αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρςστυφχψω**

Al día siguiente, Ginny contemplaba hipnotizada, las formas que tomaba el valor cuando se desprendían de su infusión relajante sentada en la cafetería del hospital. Estaba haciendo tiempo para no regresar a su casa y así evitar a su madre. Reflexionaba también sobre Harry, a quien no había visto desde la cena, y ya no estaba segura cómo encajaba en su vida de ahora. Todavía estaba enojada por la manera en que le había propuesto matrimonio… ¡Como si se tratara de una mera trivialidad!. ¡Y todo para que no siguiera sus ambiciones! Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, ni ella estaba segura cuáles eran esas ambiciones, y toda la cuestión la tenía sumamente confundida.

Alguien carraspeó y ella se sacudió en la silla al darse cuenta que en algún momento que no percató, Mark Sloan había tomado un asiento frente a ella. Frunció el ceño ante la grave expresión de su sanador.

– Señorita Weasley, mi hermana desearía hablarle.

Ginny tardó en responder. ¿Señorita Weasley¿Desde cuando Mark Sloan se dirigía a ella con tanta formalidad? Por un momento se le ocurrió que era uno de sus jueguitos.

–¿Y se puede saber quién es tu hermana?

Mark se puso de pie y le entregó una tarjetita negra con tipografía plateada en cursiva y unas runas en los bordes. Ginny la leyó.

"_Isabella Sloan_

_Inefable del Departamento de Misterios._

_Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido"_

–Me dijo que vayas a hablarle en cuanto puedas. –Y luego se retiró sin esperar respuesta y como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Ella pestañeó varias veces con la mirada clavada en donde había estado unos segundos antes su sanador. Intentaba interpretar la extraña actitud. Definitivamente no parecía haber estado bajo alguna maldición que lo controlara. Suspiró resignada.

¿Qué querría una inefable con ella? No se le ocurría nada. Quizá tenía algo que ver con la vez que fue al Departamento de Misterios a ayudarlo a Harry a salvar a Sirius (y que terminó siendo peor que una pesadilla). Ginny recordaba que Lucius Malfoy había terminado en Azkaban por ello. Pero quizás ahora querían acusarla de haber sido partícipe de la destrucción de quien sabe cuantas cosas de dicho lugar. Le tendría que preguntar a Harry…

Y otra vez se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en él. Molesta por todo, se puso rápidamente de pie para abrigarse, y allí estaba Mark sosteniéndole su capa de lana verde.

–¡Deja de asustarme así! Por lo que más quieras…

–Lo siento mucho, linda. –Ahora sonaba más como el Mark que había llegado a conocer.

–No sabía que tenías una hermana.

–¿Isabellita? Es encantadora. Perdí el contacto con ella, en verdad.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¡Me acabas de decir que ella quiere verme y me diste su tarjeta!

–Ah, sí… es cierto… Vino esta mañana a hablarme. –Se frotaba la nuca con una mano y en su cara había una indescifrable mueca de que lo habían pillado.

–Bueno, es mi hermanastra y nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia y solo vino por cuestiones de trabajo. No es como si tuviésemos un trato familiar.

Era un tipo raro Mark Sloan, y su familia parecía ser tan rara como él. De tal palo tal astilla ¿No decía algo así el dicho?

Ginny sintió una fuerte puntada por encima de su oreja y cerró sus ojos esperando que el dolor se disipara.

–Siéntate, –le indicó él y ella obedeció sin quejarse. Esos dolores repentinos y la manera extraña que tenía su cuerpo de hacerle saber que Ginny no estaba del todo bien la estaban por enloquecer. –Dime cuando se pase el dolor… y no abras los ojos hasta entonces.

Pasó un largo rato en el que ella solo escuchaba la profunda voz de Mark recitando encantamiento tras encantamiento hasta que respiró y notó que su migraña ya se había ido. Finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Mark Sloan a pocos centímetros de su cara.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Ginny sintió su aliento fresco en la cara e inconcientemente se reclinó hacia atrás.

–Bien, gracias.

–Creo que quiere hablarte sobre las fanales. –Le susurró sin alejar su cara de la de ella.

–¿Qué?

–Isabella, por lo que entendí quiere hablarte sobre las fanales. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?

–No, –soltó ella inmediatamente. –No, gracias, Mark. No-no es necesario.

¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando?

Al final él se enderezó y, sin pedir permiso, tomó una mano de Ginny para tironearla y ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie. Por hacerlo tan rápido ella perdió su balance y quedó apoyada sobre él. Mark la tomó por la cintura.

–¿Ginny?

Más veloz que la luz pero a la vez como si fuera en cámara lenta, ella se soltó de Mark y estableció más de un brazo de distancia entre los dos. Se volteó al percibir la voz del hombre que tanto quería, llena de pesar. Ahí estaba Harry con un pequeño ramo de jazmines. Su mirada saltaba entre ella y su sanador como un espectador en un partido de tenis.

–Hola Harry, –le dijo ella suavemente.

Harry entonces, fijó su mirada en ella y su rostro cambió de confundido a determinado.

–Sloan, creo que éstas, –le dijo levantando las flores hacia él, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, –le van a ser más útiles a usted.

Mars Sloan se acercó titubeando hacia Harry.

Ginny estaba inmovilizada sin entender la actitud de su supuesto novio. Harry insistió que Mark Sloan recogiera el ramo hasta el punto que pareció que se trataba más como una amenaza que como un gesto de generosidad. Su sanador finalmente tomó las flores que Harry prácticamente ya le estaba refregando en la cara. En el momento que Mark Sloan puso su mano sobre los jazmines, Harry con el brazo que tenía libre, lanzó un puñetazo que al llegar a la nariz de Mark, provocó un estruendo. Mark quedó deforme y con sangre que no paraba de chorrear.

Ginny ahogó un grito en sus manos. Pero Harry no se calmaba aun, y tomó a Mark Sloan por el cuello de su bata de trabajo.

–Muchos me advirtieron sobre usted, Sanador Sloan. –Arrastró cada letra de su nombre con asco y agarró con más firmeza la ropa del sanador. –Un mujeriego repugnante, un prostituto de hospital, un verdadero hijo de puta. Pero con mi inocencia estúpida quise creer que exageraban… Tome las flores y lárguese de mi vista.

Entonces Mark Sloan recogió el ramo de flores, con su varita se arregló la nariz, dejándola como nueva y caminó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ginny había visto desplegarse toda la escena ante sus ojos con cada vez más confusión y cuando por fin comprendió que Harry estaba esperando una explicación de ella. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y sintió la furia que solo Harry podía provocarle, empezar a brotarle desde la boca de su estómago. Frunció los labios y luego de tragar saliva, abrió la boca.

–Me voy, Ginevra. –Harry no la dejó hablar y cuando dijo su nombre entero, Ginny quedó rígida. –Me tengo que ir a una misión. No sé cuando regresaré.

Así Harry la dejó a ella sin palabras y se marchó antes de que registrase que estaba en la cafetería del hospital con todas las miradas de los magos, brujas y demás especies apuntadas hacia ella. Sus párpados se agitaron ante el flash de una cámara de fotos y vio al fotógrafo salir corriendo.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo Ginny al darse cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. –¡Maldita sea! –escupió más maldiciones mientras se ponía su abrigo y corría hacia la salida del hospital para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Harry.

Agitada llegó a la calle, pero no lo encontró.

–¡Sí, Harry Potter!. ¡Vete al carajo! – Gritó enfurecida provocando que varios muggles se voltearan para ver quién gritaba insultos desaforados.

Tomó aire frío para poder calmarse. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa y sintió el cartón de la tarjeta que le había dado Sloan. Volvió a leerla y se decidió a ir al Ministerio. Quizás allí se cruzaría también con Harry.

* * *

(1) Bolas de Dragón… alguno recuerda Dragon Ball? Bueno, me inspiré de ese animé, aunque en verdad nunca lo vi mucho. Me exasperaba que las peleas duraban eternamente.

**Nota de autora:**

¿Muchos insultos? Lo siento… es que escribí este capítulo cuando descubrimos que nos habían jaqueado (hackeado) el sitio (www – punto – amortentia – punto – com – ar). Y sinceramente creo que me hace falta mucha mas práctica para insultar a la gente. Pero bueno, de todas maneras, aquí les dejo un capítulo más y la noticia de que amortentia está felizmente de regreso.

Aunque ya mismo necesito vacaciones (Y Sandra –alias Pottercita – también las necesita!)

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!

Los quiero a todos!!!


	10. Vocaciones

NOTA PREVIA!

Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos, estaba revisando mis "apuntes" sobre este fanfic y noté que no había escrito el final que tenía previsto darle. Así que sepan disculpar mi distracción y relean el final.   


**Capítulo X: Vocaciones.**

–La próxima parada es la nuestra, –le dijo Hermione que se estaba poniendo sus guantes de cuero.

Ginny no le hizo mucho caso. Era su primera vez internada en las profundidades del Londres Muggle y no podía dejar de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Iban en un autobús de dos pisos hasta la casa de los padres de Hermione.

El autobús se detuvo en un semáforo y una niña en la acera la saludó con la mano. Ginny le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Entonces la niña se desarmó en risas y salió corriendo a jugar con otros niños.

–¡Vamos, Ginny! –Le insistió Hermione y bajaron del autobús.

El frío del aire de la calle penetró en sus pulmones de repente y se despabiló. Habían llegado a una zona de casas de ladrillo visto, todas eran iguales, todas pegadas y la única vegetación que se veía eran los árboles de la acera los cuales estaban completamente desnudos con un poco de nieve congelada en las ramas más grandes.

–Podríamos haber venido por chimenea… –Se quejó Ginny.

Hermione no le contestó, estaba buscando las llaves en su cartera y avanzaba apuradamente hacia una de las casas. Abrió la puerta sin preámbulos dejando a Ginny firme en el umbral. La casa era tan pulcra y ordenada que sorprendía que fuese tan acogedora a la vez. Parecía que no la habitaba nadie hasta que vio una lechuza en una percha de la cocina.

–Ese es Martin, la lechuza de mi papá. La compró para no perder contacto conmigo –le aclaró ella.

La madre de Hermione dormía en su cama y solo se escuchaba el leve ronquido de su respiración. Ginny de inmediato, se puso a su lado y la observó sin despertarla. Se mordió el labio y la miró a Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta que no dejaba de apretarse las manos.

–Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con los hechizos, – susurró, –yo puedo encargarme del resto.

Hermione se acercó con la varita lista en la mano. Ginny tomó la varita que le habían dado en el hospital para que pudiera practicar. –A la cuenta de tres gira la varita en un círculo perfecto en sentido horario y di "_baleno._"

–Baleno, –repitió Hermione para asegurarse de que su pronunciación fuese correcta. Ginny asintió.

–Uno…, dos…, tres.

Y las dos invocaron el encantamiento que produjo una bola de fuego del tamaño de una quaffle. Estaba suspendida en el aire, flotando por encima de la cama de Anne Granger.

Ginny guardó su varita y tomó la bola en sus manos.

–No te preocupes. No me quema. –Le aclaró a Hermione que aun seguía con la varita en su mano, lista para apagar cualquier incendio.

Ginny procedió a moldear el fuego como si fuese una masa. Luego de darle la forma que estaba buscando, como si fuese una verdadera escultora, la apoyó en la cabeza de la madre de Hermione e inmediatamente la masa penetró la piel lisa de la frente.

Ginny carraspeó y se frotó su sien.

–Ahora debemos esperar…

Ginny se sentó en el suelo, contra los pies de la cama donde yacía impasible la madre de Hermione. Su amiga la copió y la empezó a llenar de preguntas sobre el procedimiento que estaba llevando a cabo.

–En La Florinda tenía que probar que muchas pociones medicinales funcionaran como era debido. Este encantamiento es ideal. Penetra el organismo y detecta enseguida las diferentes zonas enfermas o en proceso de sanarse. ­–Su voz era apenas un susurro mientras hablaba, y lo que dijo después casi no se oyó. –Es ilegal en Inglaterra.

La reacción de Hermione fue la esperada, se espantó a tal punto que se puso tan pálida como su madre y comenzó a recitar los artículos de la ley donde figuraban las consecuencias de utilizar esa clase de encantamientos.

Lo cierto era que solo los hechizos que provocaban daños irreversibles tanto en las personas que lo invocaban como en aquellas que las recibían eran considerados ilegales por el Wizengamot del Reino Unido.

–¿Cómo pudiste, Ginny? Sabes que no estás en condiciones…

–Te estás olvidando que quien realmente lo invocó fuiste tú. –El rostro de Hermione perdió el poco color que le quedaba. –¡No te pongas así! –Le dijo sonriente. –Es tonto que sea ilegal… solo vomitarás cuando todo termine.

–¿Y mi mamá?

–Tu mamá no notará ninguna diferencia.

El color retornó al cutis de Hermione, resopló enojada e indignada por haber sido engañada así. Ginny quiso reírse de su suspicacia, pero sabía que no era lo más adecuado.

–¿Has tenido noticias de Harry?

Ginny hizo una mueca. Esa pregunta era la venganza de Hermione por haberla timado y no haberle dado los detalles de lo que iba a hacer antes de haberlos hecho.

–No, –contestó con sequedad y una finalidad que no pasó por alto ante la expresión inquisidora de Hermione.

–¿Tres semanas sin noticias?

–¿Ron no te ha dicho nada?

Hermione negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su propia preocupación.

–Ya está empezando a actuar, –dijo Ginny volviéndose al lado de Anne Granger.

Una pequeña esfera de fuego se desprendió desde el estómago y se elevó hasta llegar al techo. Hermione la seguía con la mirada esforzándose por ver la lógica detrás de este proceso, completamente hipnotizada por el intenso color púrpura que el fuego había adoptado al dejar el cuerpo atrás. Otra esfera se desprendió y subió en tímidas espirales, esta era de color verde agua y provenía del pecho. Le siguió una idéntica desde el lado derecho del abdomen. La primera esfera que había salido comenzó a gotear, como la cera de una vela. El líquido se derramaba sobre la cama dejando grandes charcos de una sustancia viscosa.

–¡Maldita sea!. ¡Tráeme todas las toallas que tengas! –Vociferó Ginny. Pero Hermione seguía observando atentamente las esferas. –¡TOALLAS!. ¡HERMIONE!. ¡AHORA!

La otra se despabiló y obedeció al instante.

En ese momento estallaron las pequeñas bolas. El líquido viscoso que antes era fuego chorreaba en cada rincón de la habitación. Las tres mujeres estaban completamente empapadas y las toallas no alcanzaron a absorber toda la secreción. Hermione rápidamente puso todo en orden con unos cuantos "Detergeo" y "Fregotego" y luego preparó té de bergamota para Ginny que no dejaba de sudar.

La madre de Hermione no se había inmutado durante toda la operación y aun seguía descansando en el cuarto.

–Está grave… –Le dijo Ginny pasándose papel higiénico por la frente para secarse las gotas de transpiración. –San Mungo no acepta muggles, pero estoy segura que te pueden ayudar.

Hermione permanecía ensimismada, solo respondía con movimientos leves de su cabeza como para darle la impresión a Ginny que estaba escuchando todo lo que le decía. Habló cuando finalmente cerraron la puerta de la casa y caminaban con lentitud a la parada del autobús.

–¿Entonces la pócima que me dieron no funcionó?

Lo cierto era que la pócima que le habían vendido no era "mala." Sin embargo los muggles no siempre reaccionaban de la misma manera y probablemente había hecho que empeorara. Pero Ginny se limitó a decirle que no había logrado nada con darle esa pócima.

Mala idea.

Hermione resbaló en una baldosa que estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de hielo y calló de bruces en la acera. Ginny trató socorrerla y calló en su propio trasero. En otras circunstancias Ginny hubiese considerado que estaban en posiciones muy graciosas, pero Hermione no se movía.

–¿Estás bien? – No había respuesta.

¿Qué podría hacer ella en el medio de Londres muggle si Hermione perdía el conocimiento? Se mordió el labio suprimiendo la sensación de pánico.

–¿Hermione?

Ginny intentó voltearla para poder verla mejor.

–Soy una estúpida, –hipó su amiga y ella suspiró aliviada. –Mi mamá va a morirse, no voy a poder ver de frente a mi papá, y… – se atragantó con su propio llanto, –y Ron me va a odiar.

–¿No hablaste con Ron? Hermione, pensé que ya lo habías hecho… –Le dijo a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

–¿Y qué le voy a decir?. ¡Ay!. ¡No sé! Hace mucho que no encontramos el tiempo como para hablarnos.

Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Vayamos a tu casa. Me tienes cansada con tus vueltas. Debes decírselo…

Hermione sufría por dentro y Ginny tenía ganas de darle unas cuantas bofetadas para que su amiga reaccionara como sabía que Hermione Granger tendría que reaccionar. Tenía que entrar en razón.

Pero… ¿Quién era ella para criticar?

Llegaron rápidamente, fueron primero en autobús muggle y luego a pie, al edificio de Hermione en el callejón Diagon. Ginny quería entrar, pero a último momento decidió que no lo haría. No le parecía adecuado intervenir. Después de todo, ellos ya no eran los testarudos adolescentes de Hogwarts. Al menos eso esperaba ella.

Se saludaron. Ginny trató de desearle suerte y, en vano, intentó dar alguna excusa válida para regresar a su casa. Aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, y de todas maneras su amiga no tenía la mente puesta en la conversación.

Ginny se sintió aliviada cuando la dejó. La verdad era que al estar tan cerca de la casa de Harry se vio tentada a ir allí. Pero no quería admitírselo a Hermione. Si no, Hermione le daría vuelta al asunto y dejaría de sentirse lo suficientemente culpable como para hablarle a Ron y concentrarse en la culpa que debería sentir Ginny por su situación con Harry. Cuando lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era que Hermione continúe siendo el centro de toda culpa. "_Bueno…, solo por este momento_," pensó Ginny.

Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar cada vez con mayor velocidad. Subieron las escaleras salteando escalones hasta el quinto piso. Allí, detrás de la puerta azul, donde vivía Harry, su corazón se detuvo. Todavía estaban las velas de la noche en que habían hecho el amor en el suelo de la sala. Se apoyó contra la puerta, se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas.

Sintió que le ardían los ojos mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le dificultaba la respiración.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que hicieron el amor, tres semanas desde que se habían peleado y tres semanas desde que Harry se había ido a una tonta misión por su estúpido trabajo. No había regresado aun. No le escribió ni una notita. No… nada.

Y aun sentía su piel ardiendo con el contacto de los dedos de Harry, sus labios firmes sobre los de ella, los gemidos de placer de ambos de aquella noche tan lejana y tan vívida en su mente.

Una lágrima rodó en su mejilla y cayó en su pierna. La miró un rato hasta que su mente quedó entumecida. Eso la ayudó a recomponerse momentáneamente.

Caminó decidida hasta el balcón de la sala y con mucho esfuerzo asomó el cuello para ver el balcón que pertenecía al apartamento de Ron y Hermione. No se veía absolutamente nada que le diera algún indicio de cómo iba la pelea.

Después, llena de timidez, fue al cuarto de Harry y se tiró en su cama, hundiendo su cara en los olores que desprendía la almohada. Estuvo así un buen rato tratando recordar por qué se habían peleado tanto antes. Intentaba recrear las escenas en su cabeza y nada tenía sentido.

Ginny se volteó, ahora miraba el techo blanco que la envolvía como una sabana. Tomó aire y llegó a la conclusión que la aterraba la idea de no estar con Harry. Pero siempre se veían empecinados a separarse, y siempre era por culpa de ellos mismos. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Era tan exasperante que ya no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

Reconoció que Harry no siempre era el perfecto caballero, pero sí se preocupaba más que nadie por ella. Y, todo este tiempo en el que ella ahora admitía haber estado comportándose fuera de sí, él se mantuvo a su lado y siempre la persiguió para intentar comprenderla. ¿Entonces por qué a último momento decidió irse?. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla sola?

No quería llorar. Estaba cansada de sentirse tan mal de sí misma. Igualmente lo hacía; y hacía ambas cosas: llorar y sentirse patética.

Se despabiló cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al apartamento. En seguida se puso de pie y se frotó los ojos con la esperanza que no se notara que había estado llorando. No podía creer que Harry justo había regresado. Contó hasta tres y varias veces tomó bocanadas de aire para juntar coraje y enfrentarse con él. Se alisó su túnica y se dio ánimos para ir hasta la sala.

Pero no era Harry.

Su hermano mayor inmediato estaba en el sillón, con sus botas embarradas sobre la mesa baja, una botella del mejor Whisky de Fuego de Escocia y la mirada perdida en la chimenea que ardía e iluminaba la sala. Ginny se preguntó cuantas horas habían pasado ya que era de noche.

Ginny carraspeó y Ron sorprendido, la notó por primera vez.

No se dijeron nada. Él le ofreció un vaso colmado con la bebida alcohólica y ella lo tomó en sus manos y se sentó a su lado para beberlo lentamente y estremecerse con el calido fuego que le provocaba en su interior.

Ron ya había consumido la mitad de la botella cuando comenzó a hablar.

–Hermione me robó dinero, –resopló divertido. –Lo más gracioso es que de todo lo que yo creí que me estaba ocultando jamás me imaginé algo así.

–Harry no quiere que yo sea auror, –le dijo ella. –Lo más gracioso es que le discutí defendiendo mi decisión de serlo… y la verdad es que no quiero serlo.

Terminó lo que quedaba de Whisky de su vaso y le quitó la botella a Ron para servirse más.

–Eran ahorros para comprarnos una casa, así empezábamos nuestra propia familia. Algo así como La Madriguera, pero no tan rústico para que ella no se sienta tan fuera de lugar. Aunque me dijo que no le molestaba si era rústico. ¿Puedes creer que Hermione quiere cinco hijos?

–Detesto la idea de ser auror. Me resulta interesante, pero sé que para serlo… –sacudió la cabeza. –¡Estoy cansada de las artes oscuras!

–Yo ya estuve viendo varias casas… Solo necesitábamos pedir un préstamo a Gringotts. Y ahora no creo que nos concedan nada, seguro ya estamos en la lista negra de los duendes.

–Ya tengo suficiente dosis de artes oscuras en mi vida. No necesito más. Quiero algo diferente.

–Diferente. Sí. Hermione hace rato que se comportaba diferente. Nunca creí que se arriesgara tanto con el dinero.

–Quiero que Harry regrese.

Ron parpadeó y le sonrió a su hermana.

–Harry te necesita, –le dijo él. –Es miserable y más que fastidioso cuando no está contigo. No sé qué yuyo le darás para que cambie tanto.

–Últimamente solo lo ayudé a ser más miserable. Por eso se fue. –Le confesó ella ruborizada, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por estar soltando tanto la lengua con su hermano. Aunque Ron estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y se sentía bien.

–Harry se fue porque yo era el miserable que no sabía qué le pasaba a Hermione. Le pedí que fuera en mi lugar. Le supliqué, mejor dicho. –Se sirvió más whisky. –Harry no podría ser miserable contigo, no importa cuanto lo maltrates el idiota te adora. Es enfermante al punto de querer vomitar de solo verle la cara de tonto enamorado que pone cada vez que piensa en ti. ¡Es repugnante!

Ginny intentó reírse pero solo logró emitir un confuso sonido

–La idiota soy yo.

–Sí, también eres una idiota. Definitivamente sí.

Bebieron un poco más en silencio. Se escuchaba el crepitar de las brasas y la respiración de Ron.

–¿Qué pasó con Hermione?

–La eché del apartamento. –Dijo con una voz agonizante. –No pude controlarme… –Suspiró en resignación sabiendo que se había excedido.

–¿No estás molesto?

–¿¡Qué pregunta estúpida es esa?!. ¡Claro que estoy molesto!. ¡Me molesta cuando no entiende que puede confiar en mí para hablar de estas cosas!

–¿Y el dinero?

–Al carajo con el dinero, sé vivir perfectamente sin dinero.

–¿Entonces por qué no estás con Hermione?

Ron pausó para terminar de beber el whisky.

–Porque estaba controlando mi temperamento. –Replicó con obviedad. –Y… porque me pareció raro que mi hermana favorita estuviera en la casa de su novio con los ojos más rojos e hinchados que vi desde que ella tenía 11 años.

Ginny finalmente se rió.

–¿Tan mal estoy?

Ron le hizo una mueca y se puso de pie.

–Voy a buscar a Hermione, seguro que está con sus padres… –rezongó.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cómoda con Ron.

–Cuídate, –le dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta.

**αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρςστυφχψω**

Por enésima vez Ginny fue al Ministerio al que ya le tenía un desprecio irracional. _"¿Cómo haría Harry para venir a trabajar aquí cada día?"_ se preguntó ella. _"¿Y Ron, su padre, Percy, Hermione…?"_ Suponía que era un tema de perspectivas, ella no trabajaba allí. Aunque sí era trabajoso acabar de una buena vez con sus asuntos personales.

Había pasado la noche anterior en el apartamento de Harry tratando de darle algo de sentidos a esos asuntos. Pero no logró mucho. Su madre estaba entre preocupada y enojada por no haber estado esa noche en La Madriguera, sin embargo, y por eso Ginny estaba verdaderamente agradecida, no le dijo nada. Fue a trabajar al local en Ottery St. Catchpole como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía unos cuantos días ya. Por momentos se aburría al extremo, y por ratos se entretenía con las cosas que las viejitas del pueblo contaban; como la vez que su madre había ido a ver por primera vez a La Madriguera, o la vez que su padre tomó clases de manejo en la escuela muggles de conductores.

Pero ahora estaba en el Atrio del Ministerio con la esperanza de encontrarse con la hermana de Mark. No era ninguna tarea fácil. Los inefables eran indetectables, y la única forma de contactarse con ellos era cuando ellos lo querían, o fuera del horario errático de sus trabajos. Y nadie sabía cuáles eran sus horarios y mucho menos cómo contactarlos…

La tarjeta que le había dado Mark Sloan era la única razón por la que la gente del Ministerio se molestaba en buscar a esta inefable. Pero ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había ido a buscar a Isabella Sloan y en el mismo tono respetuoso que ella había solicitado verla, le decían que no estaba. Se estaba cansando de insistir, y ya estaba empezando a creer que el sueño extraño que había tenido no era verdaderamente importante.

Entonces una mujer diminuta la llamó por su nombre completo. Traía una enorme carpeta llena de pergaminos y sin decir una sola palabra le señaló que la siguiera. Ambas bajaron ya no sabía cuantos subsuelos para adentrarse a otro mundo; entraron al Departamento de Misterios. Ginny recordaba la habitación circular con bastante precisión. La mujer abrió una de las puertas y continuaron caminando por otro pasillo hasta que empezó a escuchar un coro y la luz se tornó azulada. Siguió avanzando detrás de la mujer, pero en cuanto vio que había un río de verde se paró en seco. Estaban en un sitio con la replica exacta de su sueño.

–¿Qué es esto¿Dónde estamos?

La mujer siguió sin responder. Se sumergió en el río como si estuviese bajando escaleras y cuando reapareció, el río, el coro la luz y todo lo demás se transformó un una ordinaria oficina como el resto de las oficinas del Ministerio.

–Mi nombre es Isabella Sloan y esta es la recamara de los sueños. El lugar donde estábamos antes es donde reside Sofía de Milo…

–La primera fanal, –completó Ginny estupefacta.

–¿La conoce entonces? Hace varios años que no se contactaba con nosotros.

Ginny tragó saliva y no se movió de su lugar esperando a que la mujer continuara su explicación. Sin embargo Isabella Sloan se sentó y no dio señales de que fuera a hablar.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?. ¿Ustedes están en contacto con esa organización?. ¿Saben lo que me están haciendo por culpa de ellas? –Por cada pregunta que hacía, Ginny daba un paso al frente con extrema ansiedad.

–Sofía de Milo hace 100 años que no se comunica con nadie. Las fanales, la sociedad que ella fundó, perdió contacto cuando una vidente de nuestro departamento predijo el fin de las fanales por manos de la misma fundadora. La profecía fue destruida hace unos cuantos años por usted misma y sus amigos… –Hizo una pausa para mirar con desdén a Ginny que no pudo evitar sentirse de lo más incómoda bajo esos ojos acusatorios y penetrantes tan similares a los de Mark. –Se armó una gran disputa interna y los distintos grupos de fanales del mundo perdieron contacto entre sí.

Ginny no sabía a qué prestarle su verdadera atención. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran más grupos de esas mujeres locas?

–¿Cómo que estaban en contacto con Sofía de Milo¿Cómo saben todo esto?

–Las fanales son una sociedad que se remonta a la antigüedad, señorita Weasley. En todo el mundo trabajan para mejorar la magia. La fundadora de las fanales se refugió en el mundo de los sueños, por eso estamos aquí. Y por lo que veo…–carraspeó, – me da la impresión de que Sofía se ha vuelto a poner en contacto nada menos que con usted, la que han llamado en Sudamérica la reencarnación de Sofía de Milo.

La mujer la estudió esperando ver la reacción de Ginny.

–Y supongo que usted cree toda esa sarta de mentiras y basura…

–¿Si lo creo?. ¿Para qué necesito creerlo si usted está aquí? No necesito creerlo cuando ya lo sé.

Ginny cerró sus puños y la miró entre enojada y confundida. Decidió callarse porque temía perder la paciencia y no sacarle nada de información.

–Como inefable tengo un deber hacia el Ministerio: me piden que investigue misterios. Mi función principal es estudiar el mundo de los sueños. No es tan complicado como parece pero sí pertenece a un área del conocimiento que es constantemente cuestionada. Por lo que no importa cuánto se descubra, existe gente escéptica que jamás comprenderá el verdadero valor de lo que estudiamos aquí.

"Antes de que me dejaran a cargo de la recamara de los sueños, mi maestra me había contado la historia de las fanales. Existen veinte recamaras como estas en todo el mundo. Hay tres en Europa; una es esta, hay otra en Italia y la otra está en Polonia. Cuando hay más de una de las recamaras activadas a la misma vez, estas sirven como portales entre sí. Mi maestra me obligaba a dejar la recamara donde está Sofía de Milo al menos una hora cada día en caso de que reapareciera. Nunca vi a nadie, excepto las veces que veíamos otros inefables en otras recamaras.

"Hace cinco años sucedió algo inesperado. Por primera vez nos pusimos en contacto con la recamara de La Florinda.

Isabella pausó y luego hizo una extraña mueca al ver que Ginny se había tensado con el conocimiento.

–No había inefables en esa recamara, eran todas fanales y explicaron que se había concretado el regreso de Sofía de Milo y que se encontraba entre ellas. No informaron nada más. Si mi maestra me había enseñado algo sobre las fanales era que las que estaban en Sudamérica eran las más peligrosas. Tenían demasiada influencia con los gobiernos, tenían control absoluto sobre muggles, y para empeorar la situación, ahora te tenían a ti. La única fuente de conocimiento abstracto a la magia antigua de la fundadora.

–¿¡ Y no hicieron nada?!. ¿¡Sabe cuánta gente estuvo sometida ante ellas?!. ¡¿Sabe cuánto que hemos padecido por su culpa¡CASI MUERO!

–Tu muerte hubiese sido la mejor alternativa. Pero por suerte tú te encargaste de esas fanales ¿no es así?

–No. Aun están tras mí.

–Así es. Por eso se te acusa de cuanto delito imperdonable…

–¡Y aquí está usted con toda esta información!

–No puedo ayudarte en eso.

–¡ENTONCES PARA QUE CARAJO ME LLAMO!

–Lamentablemente como inefable no puedo intervenir en los asuntos de la justicia, precisamente por las mismas razones que las fanales no deberían entrometerse con los poderes políticos. Pero nunca fue mi intención ayudarla en este tonto juicio. –Le dijo sacudiendo una mano frente a ella. –Nos llegó su examen vocacional y junto a la Oficina del Potencial de este departamento pudimos descifrar el resultado.

Ginny continuaba exasperada por todo lo que le había dicho ya. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que prosiguiera.

–Una inefable. Eso indica su examen ¿Y quién mejor para el puesto que la reencarnación de Sofía de Milo para unirse a nuestro equipo?

–NO-SOY-LA-REENCARNACION-DE-NADIE. –Masculló cada palabra reprimiendo su enojo.

La pequeña mujer solo parpadeó y le hizo una mueca con suficiencia.

–Está bien, No es la reencarnación de nadie. –Le dijo con fingida resignación. – De todas maneras… ¿estaría interesada en ser una inefable?

Ginny no podía sacarse la exasperación de encima. Intentó pensar con objetividad solo sobre la propuesta. Pero por más que lo reflexionaba, su mente regresaba al hecho de que había gente que conocía su realidad y no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudarla. Quizá ella podría realizar esos cambios en ese Departamento… Quizá la idea de ser una inefable no era tan ridícula. Sin embargo nunca se le había ocurrido que podría ser considerada para un puesto allí. Definitivamente era algo que tendría que consultarlo con su padre. El podría guiarla un poco.

–Supongo que antes de tomar una verdadera decisión querrás saber un poco más sobre lo que hacemos. –Isabella Sloan se sirvió un poco de agua y bebió un poco. – Ser inefable es como ser una fanal… o un científico mágico, si prefiere la analogía; nos dedicamos a revelar los misterios de este mundo. ¿Sabe cuál es la principal diferencia entre los tres? Las fanales no tienen respeto alguno sobre las leyes de los pueblos, son una anarquía absoluta y no están controladas por nada excepto ellas mismas. Sus investigaciones pueden traer grandes frutos, pero usted ya sabrá los altos costos que debieron pagar. Los inefables tenemos leyes y aceptamos la autoridad del Ministerio. Por otro lado, los científicos muggles tienen la teoría que desarmando la naturaleza en partes menores van a poder comprender cómo funciona y así van a poder tomar control de ella. El problema es que la naturaleza no funciona como un rompecabezas estático y los muggles están muy perdidos… Son como inefables discapacitados –agregó con tal menosprecio que Ginny se sintió ofendida por el comentario y la miró a Isabella con más antipatía. –Nosotros tenemos un conocimiento más basto sobre cómo funciona todo. Sabemos cómo unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas, y por ende podemos hacer algo tan simple como un hechizo reparo…

Isabella miró el reloj y se acomodó en el suelo en posición de flor de loto para comenzar a meditar.

–No quiero aburrirla con estas cosas. –Ginny no le dijo nada, simplemente la observaba de pie. Aunque no quería admitírselo a esa mujer, le resultaba bastante interesante lo que le estaba explicando. – Tiene tiempo aun para pensarlo bien y todavía debe demostrar su inocencia en Sudamérica. En caso de que no pueda salir bien del juicio… bueno, todo esto habrá sido en vano.

–¿Usted es una fanal? –preguntó Ginny rápidamente porque veía que ya era su hora para marcharse.

–No. –Contestó aspirando aire y cerrando sus ojos. –Mi maestra lo era, fue invitada apenas se recibió de Hogwarts. Hay muchas fanales en toda Europa, la mayoría trabaja como inefables y tienen simposios anuales para intercambiar sus ideas y descubrimientos. Por el momento están todas muy entusiasmadas porque te unas. ¿Pero qué mejor que estés aquí en Inglaterra? No me hubiese molestado en contactarte de ningún otro modo. Y más sabiendo que muchas de las fanales están dispuestas a lo que sea por tenerte…Ahora si me disculpa, debo hacer mi trabajo.

Entonces la inefable tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a entonar un extraño cántico.

Ginny se retiró de la Oficina y como pudo salió del Departamento de los Misterios con máspensamientos en su cabeza de los que jamás creyó poder soportar. Sus pies la llevaron al piso donde trabajaba Hermione, pero ella no estaba allí. En el pasillo estaba el agente Thompson junto a señor robusto, de la misma altura que ella y con una barba hirsuta. Ginny lo miró a este último con sospecha.

–Este es el señor Aurelio Cruz, de la Fuerza de Investigación Conjunta de Latinoamérica, será quien la escoltará a La Florinda para su audición en la corte. –Le dijo Thompson sin siquiera saludarla. Se veía contrariado y, al igual que ella, miraba molesto al señor Cruz.

–Pero si aun no puedo... –tragó saliva. –El sanador Sloan seguro le habrá informado...

–Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, –interrumpió Thompson. –Pero el señor Cruz ya ha logrado "presionar" a algunos funcionarios en el Ministerio.

–A más tardar, el domingo podremos ir a Buenos Aires y allí podemos arreglar su audición. –Le dijo el señor Cruz con un perfecto acento extranjero.

–¿El domingo?.¿Este domingo?– preguntó ella con incredulidad al señor Cruz quien cada vez le parecía que se iba encogiendo más y más. –¡Pero eso es pasado mañana!

* * *

_**Nota de autora**_

Si llegaron a leerlo todo, los felicito de corazón. Este capítulo me volvió loca y solo la posición de flor de loto logró que avanzara en él. Se las recomiendo… hasta Isabella Sloan la usa!

Prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán bastante agitadas.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!

Saludos


	11. Preparaciones

**Notilla:**

Les recuerdo que el capítulo anterior le tuve que agregar unas líneas al final… Así que vuelvan a leerlo si no lo han hecho ya.

¡MIL GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE SIGUE LEYENDO! E INFINITAS GRACIAS A LSO QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!!! Estoy segura que Santa Claus/ Papa Noel/ Sinter Klaas les dejará un hermoso regalo esta Navidad por portarse tan bien.

**Capítulo XI: Preparaciones**

Era casi medianoche. Hermione había ido a la oficina en el Ministerio de Magia en cuanto Ginny le envió una lechuza urgente con la noticia de la fecha de su viaje. Percy aun no aparecía, a él ya le había enviado dos lechuzas que regresaron después de un rato con el mensaje intacto en sus patas.

Ron llegó más tarde con algo de comida. Se notaba que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre Hermione y su hermano y la humedad del aire parecía condensarse con la tensión que generaban los dos por estar en el mismo cuarto. Cuando hablaban, era siempre con suma delicadeza, como si estuvieran a punto de romper algo. Varias veces Ginny notó a Ron mirar furtivamente a Hermione, vacilante, a punto de decirle algo, pero luego suspiraba y volvía a la tarea que su novia le había encomendado: archivar unos pergaminos de un viejo caso sobre unos duendes. Otras veces Hermione se quedaba petrificada ante alguna palabra, no respiraba, sus ojos le brillaban con las lágrimas que no iría a derramar, pero luego también suspiraba y retomaba la lectura de lo que fuera que estuviese leyendo, unos pergaminos que le había dado Aurelio Cruz.

–Voy a intentar contactar a Percy en casa, –dijo finalmente Ginny sin poder soportar un segundo más estar sentada allí.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella. Escuchó a Hermione hacer un comentario hiriente hacia Ron. Tuvo que tomar aire para recomponerse de la tortura que era estar entre esos dos. Se apoyó contra la pared un rato, intentando con todas su fuerzas despertar de la pesadilla en la que estaba. Entonces vio a Percy que se acercaba por el pasillo.

–El domingo a la mañana ya hay un traslador reservado para ir a Buenos Aires. –Le anunció él con su rostro endurecido y sus temples traspiradas. –Traté de postergarlo, pero no pude convencerlos.

–Intenté contactarte...

–Estaba en el Wizengamot, –se excusó él para justificar su incomunicación.

Ginny asintió con un movimiento corto de la cabeza y Percy amagó con entrar en la oficina de Hermione, pero se quedó congelado con la mano en el picaporte cuando escuchó el estallido de lo que parecían ser cristales.

–Ron y Hermione están peleándose, –le dijo ella con una mueca de exasperación, –mejor aguardemos un rato...

–Parece que se estuvieran matando, –susurró él con incredulidad y encendió un cigarrillo.

Ambos esperaron en silencio tratando de entender qué se estaban gritando, pero Hermione, tan inteligente que era, había puesto alguna clase de hechizo para que no se entendiera nada y sólo le llegaban extraños sonidos quebrados por los estruendos de algún otro objeto que chocaba contra el suelo (o quién sabe si no era la pared).

Percy miró su reloj y se impacientó. –¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! –Exclamó aireado, hizo desaparecer la colilla del cigarrillo y entró a la oficina sin que Ginny pudiera detenerlo.

Hermione estaba recostada en su escritorio. Ron encima de ella. Ambos se devoraban a besos y ni siquiera se dieron por aludidos ante la llegada de gente. Ginny sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el piso.

–¿¡NO ERA QUE SE ESTABA PELEANDO!? –Bramó Percy con indignación.

Ron como si se hubiese desaparecido y aparecido, de repente estaba en la otra punta de la pequeña oficina. Hermione se mordía los labios, un intenso rojo coloreaba sus mejillas y no podía ver de frente a las dos personas que habían entrado; sino que se arreglaba la falda con disimulo y ordenaba los pergaminos y demás objetos que con el arrebato se habían caído del escritorio.

Ginny continuaba doblada de la risa hasta que Percy la calló con una severa mirada que la atravesó con firmeza. La verdad era que Ginny había necesitado reírse, se le aflojó un poco la preocupación que la perseguía desde hacía un tiempo.

–¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí? –Le preguntó hastío Percy a Ron. –Si no vas a ayudar, puedes marcharte.

–¡Percival Weasley! –Ginny lo reprendió con la misma clase de mirada que había hecho que ella detuviera su risa de antes.

Percy se encogió un poco y se dirigió más calmo hacia su hermano. – Hay noticias sobre Dolohov, Ron, quizás puedas ir a verificarlo.

Ron no necesitó que se lo repitieran y corrió hasta la oficina de aurores donde él trabajaba.

Ginny se sorprendió. Si atrapaban a Dolohov tendrían más posibilidades de que ella saliera libre de toda culpa. El mortífago ese fue el que la había secuestrado y el muy afortunado había escapado.

Percy tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio de Hermione quien esta estaba de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro en plena discusión sobre cosas demasiado técnicas para que Ginny pudiera comprender. Lo que la alienó por completo con tanta jerga legal. Entendió que hablaban sobre la posibilidad de llevar a Andre Boyd a que atestiguara, algo sobre lo que significaría la presencia de Dolohov y lo bien que le haría a Ginny que él apareciese, algo sobre la manera en que iban a tener que afrontar todos los hechos, … algo sobre Harry.

–¿Qué ocurre con Harry? –finalmente interrumpió ella.

–Harry… –carraspeó Hermione vacilante, –¿has tenido noticias de él?

–No cambies de tema ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Ron abrió la puerta en ese instante. Estaba agitado por haber corrido desde su oficina hasta la de Hermione. Su mirada saltó varias veces entre Percy, Ginny y finalmente Hermione.

–Encontraron a Dolohov en Suriname… –Hermione y Ginny tomaron aire y Ron cerró los ojos para continuar hablando. –Lo encontraron muerto.

Todos parecieron caerse a pesar de que ya estaban sentados. La pequeña luz de esperanza que se le había formado en el corazón de Ginny se apagó tan rápido como se había encendido. Entonces comenzó a sentirse una vez más con sus ya conocidas nauseas previas a sus desmayos. Respiró profundamente varias veces y contó en forma regresiva desde cincuenta. Hermione reaccionó rápidamente y conjuró un trapo húmedo que utilizó para refrescarle la frente y la nuca.

–Me tienen arrinconada, –susurró Ginny con los ojos cerrados. –No tenemos nada a nuestro favor excepto la palabra de Andre Boyd que no vale nada. Y ahora Dolohov… Mi suerte no podría ser mejor.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Dolohov?– Preguntó Percy a Ron.

–Inferis. Lo acorralaron y lo despedazaron. Un grupo de aurores lo encontró en Suriname esta mañana. Tardaron en reconocerlo...

–Bueno, ya no importa. –Dijo decidida a cambiar el tema Hermione. – Estás contemplando veinte años en prisión como mínimo, Ginny. Si no te contactas con la gente de La Florinda que esté dispuesta a hablar en tu favor, no creo que podamos hacer nada.

–¿Has podido contactarte con la Señora Capostagno?

–No... –contestó ella cargada con frustración. –Harry me había dicho que se fue con su familia a Neuquén, explicó sin decir en donde quedaba ese lugar ya que estaba rodeada de dos enciclopedias con patas. La Señora Capostagno (o Bianca, como la llamaba Ginny) era la sanadora de La Florinda. Siempre asistía a Ginny después de cada encuentro con las fanales ya que la dejaban exhausta. Como modo de agradecimiento, Ginny la ayudaba en la clínica del pueblo haciendo las diferentes pócimas que le pedían. Fue entonces que empezó a dedicarse a la herbología, pues había una gran cantidad de ingredientes que no se conseguían en las tiendas normales del pueblo. Bianca tenía familia en Argentina y allí se había escapado cuando colapsó todo el sistema que aislaba al pueblo.

–Necesitamos más tiempo. –Consideró Hermione.

–¿Crees que con más tiempo arreglemos algo? –preguntó Percy con ironía y encendió otro cigarrillo.

–¡Apaga eso, por favor! No quiero que produzcas un incendio.

–Todavía piensas como muggle… Estos documentos están protegidos.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo tontamente. Ginny los escuchaba como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Sus voces se mantenían confusas y remotas.

"Harry," pensó Ginny, ¿dónde estaría ahora?. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse tan repentinamente? Si Harry estuviese con ella, estaba segura que la hubiese ayudado. Pero se fue y la dejó para que se las arreglara sola. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que ella le había dicho que quería? Que siempre había hecho todo sin ayuda de nadie, que no necesitaba a nadie… que no lo necesitaba a él… No. Ella no le dijo eso. ¿Pero él lo habría interpretado de esa manera?. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse antes de arreglar las cosas entre los dos?

Quería fervientemente echarle la culpa a Ron por haberle ordenado a Harry que lo reemplazara en esta misión que los había alejado el uno del otro. Pero por más que trataba de enojarse o sentir rencor hacia Ron, no lo lograba. Ron merecía estar junto a Hermione tanto como ella merecía estar junto a Harry. Por eso lo entendía, por eso no se atrevía a tener pensamientos enfermizos hacia su hermano.

Un leve golpe en la puerta despabiló a Ginny. Thompson había llegado con cara asustada.

– Weasley, – exclamó él, pero al ver tres cabezas pelirrojas respondiendo a ese llamado, aclaró, – Agente Weasley.

–¿Qué sucede? – Ron se puso de pie y salió al pasillo con el ceño fruncido mirando su reloj. Era la madrugada y había más actividad en el Ministerio de lo que era normal.

Thomspson le dijo algo en voz tan baja que no llegaron a distinguir nada. Ron lo miró tan asustado como estaba el otro auror.

­ –Hermione, nos vemos en casa. Surgió una emergencia. Que Ginny se quede contigo. –Le dijo Ron apresuradamente antes de ir detrás de Thompson.

Ginny no supo decir a qué hora dejaron el Ministerio para ir al apartamento de Ron y Hermione. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera discutió cuando Hermione le ofreció su propia cama para ir a dormir. Pero tampoco durmió mucho.

Soñó con Dolohov que la trataba de besar y luego con Harry que le perseguía con una saeta a través de una ciudad llena de muggles. Luego la voz de Ron le decía una y otra vez que se calmara.

Entonces abrió los ojos y la voz de Ron que estaba consolando a Hermione llegó a sus oídos desde afuera del cuarto donde estaba ella.

–Ya, Hermione. No hay nada que podamos hacer excepto esperar.

–¡Pero es que no hay tiempo! – se quejó ella.

Ginny buscó la hora, eran las cinco. Se sentó en la cama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

–Harry sabía bien dónde se estaba metiendo. –Contestó Ron a la defensiva.

Ginny saltó de repente, completamente despierta por lo que había escuchado y corrió hasta la sala donde estaban discutiendo sobre Harry.

–¿Harry?. ¿Qué ocurrió? –la voz de Ginny tembló.

–Nada, Ginny… –Ron trató de no darle importancia al asunto.

–¡Ron!. ¡Te escuché!. ¿Qué pasó con Harry?

Ron tomó aire y clavó su mirada en sus manos que se apretaban entre sí tratando de disimular su preocupación.

–El idiota se fue de Senegal y no avisó a nadie. Perdimos contacto con él.

Ginny lo miró asustada.

"¿Senegal?, -pensó ella,- Claro… se había ido a continuar la investigación que Ron había comenzado". Ginny no tenía idea de qué era.

–Nos dijeron que… que lo secuestró Regan McNeil. –Explicó Ron no muy convencido.

–¿Y quién se supone que es McNeil?

–Una cazarrecompensas, traficante de personas, hasta llegaba a utilizar sus encantos femeninos para… Hace 3 años que estamos detrás de ella. Estábamos así de cerca de capturarla y… y Harry va y parece arruinar todo lo que habíamos hecho para juntar las pruebas necesarias para inculparla… ¡y el imbécil se deja capturar!

–¿Se dejó capturar?. ¿Quieres decir que no lo secuestró esa… esa... –trataba de recordar su nombre, –esa mujer?

Ron miró a Hermione con dudas y esta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ron apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y se agarró de los pelos con fuerza.

–Kingsley lo consiente demasiado en sus caprichos, cualquier cosa que haga va a salir bien. Siempre es así. ¡Pero el tarado jamás se detuvo a pensar un poco en las consecuencias! Esto puede costarme mi puesto… y no estoy en posición para quedar desempleado. Ni siquiera se tomó un minuto para avisar… y no se me ocurre qué pensar.

–¿Me vas a decir de qué estas hablando, Ron? –Ginny se estaba alarmando.

El tomó aire y Hermione le apoyó una mano en su espalda.

–Fue a capturar a Regan. Sabíamos que estaba cerrando un trato en Senegal con uno de nuestros infiltrados y Harry. Con eso tendríamos las pruebas suficientes para mandarla derecho a la prisión. Hasta hace 15 días todo iba bien, Harry se reportaba con los aurores de allá y, por lo que informaba, no había razones para pensar que algo iba a salir mal. Pero luego Harry dejó de reportarse. La división que estaba allá no le dio importancia al asunto porque a Harry le gusta trabajar de esa manera…

–¿Quieres decir que le gusta desaparecer?

–Ya lo conoces, Ginny, –contestó Hermione.

–Le gusta trabajar sin que le estén diciendo qué debe hacer… no es la clase de persona que escucha lo que le ordenan. –Agregó Ron que aun seguía molesto.

–Pero…

–Mira, Ginny, mejor olvídate de Harry por el momento y concéntrate en tus propios problemas.

–¿Qué me olvide de Harry?. ¿Y por qué quieres que vaya a hacer eso? Apenas estamos reestableciendo nuestra relación, en todo caso debería estar enojada con toda la oficina de aurores por lo incompetentes que son cuando se trata de uno de sus propios aurores. Aparte… aparte… –Ginny se quedó sin palabras. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar?. Las cosas con Harry no habían quedado en nada.

–Bueno, que Harry se haya ido con Regan es sospechoso. –Soltó Ron sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Hermione inmediatamente le pegó un codazo y su hermano se puso rojo como un tomate.

Ginny tragó saliva.

–Supongo que mejor me preparo para ir a Buenos Aires, ¿no? –Dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Hermione con tesón. –Supongo que debo estar preparada para lo peor. –Suspiró ella cerrando sus puños. –Iré a casa. Quiero estar con mamá para despedirme.

–Ginny…

–¿Crees que me dejarán vivir?

–¡No seas drástica! –Hermione la reprendió.

–¡Drástica! Tú misma me dijiste que tenía al menos 20 años de prisión.

Ron las miró incómodos y carraspeó antes de hablar.

–¿¡QUE?! –Chilló Ginny.

–Podemos esconderte, no es necesario que hagas esto.

Ginny no podía creerlo. Ella no era ninguna cobarde y no quería pasar el resto de su vida como una fugitiva. Estaba harta.

–Si me escondes no tardarán en encontrarme, Ron. Al menos estando encerrada, las fanales no podrán hacer nada conmigo. Y eso… eso es algo bueno.

El día que se tuvo que ir fue horrible. La maleta que preparó casi no tenía nada de sus pertenencias sentimentales; solo unas pocas mudas para sobrevivir en la audiencia frente a los temibles jueces de Sudamérica. Hermione la ayudó un poco mientras repasaban paso a paso cada procedimiento y cada palabra que iba a tener que decir. A su vez Percy parecía totalmente relajado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras interrumpía con comentarios útiles para Hermione. Su madre se echaba a llorar cada tanto y le rogaba que no se marchara pero inmediatamente aparecía su padre para consolarla al mismo tiempo que le hacía señas optimistas a Ginny para que no le hiciera caso.

Sus hermanos estaban haciendo lo imposible para levantarle el ánimo. George estaba con Verity haciendo chistes y llenando a Ginny con extraños objetos que, según ellos traían buena suerte. Hermione no dudó en confiscarlos a todos como si aun fuese prefecta en Hogwarts.

–No quiero que lleve nada sospechoso que la pueda ligar aun más con las artes oscuras. –Se justificó con las manos en la cintura y una mirada desafiante que George no se atrevió a provocar.

Fred recién arribaba de Japón y no terminaba de comprender qué ocurría. La felicidad de su llegada y la noticia de que estaba de novio con una chica latinoamericana que daba clases de todo tipo de bailes con nombres de comidas pasó por alto frente a lo que estaba sucediendo en la Madriguera. Nunca se lo había visto tan contrariado. Al menos estaba Charlie para escucharlo.

El hermano mayor de Ginny, Bill, la saludó desde la chimenea. Estaba en Francia y no podía ir a darle su apoyo porque Alfie había demostrado su primer signo de magia y le había provocado verrugas de sapo a su hermano mayor. Por lo que toda su familia estaba en el hospital. Fleur le enviaba sus saludos y Bill le deseó las mejores de las suertes.

Ginny no sentía nada.

No podía reírse de los esfuerzos de George y Verity. No podía entusiasmarse por las noticias de Fred. No podía sonar atenta a lo que le decían Hermione y Percy; y mucho menos podía atender a las súplicas de su madre. No tenía fuerzas para darse el lujo de dejarse sentir. Solo en un breve momento la inundó algo parecido al dolor que le estrujaba el pecho cuando escuchó a Fred preguntar por Harry. Pero eso fue todo.

El domingo a primera hora estaba junto a Hermione y Percy en el Ministerio. Aurelio Cruz apareció con dos trasladores. Uno para Ginny que debía ir con la supervisión de él. Y el otro para Hermione y Percy. Cuando el traslador se activó ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y recordó el calor del abrazo de sus padres y sus hermanos al despedirla… recordó la mirada cálida de Harry que la estremecía y le daba fuerzas para lo que iba a tener que enfrentar.

Suspiró cuando notó que sus pies habían llegado a suelo firme y abrió los ojos para notar que estaba ante un imponente anfiteatro. En la parte de enfrente había un altísimo estrado con los que ella sospechaba que eran los que la mandarían directo a la próxima gran aventura.

_**Nota de autora estresada:**_

Este capítulo no me quedó como yo quería, pero bueno… Voy a intentar apurarme para terminar el próximo capítulo.

Aparte de eso, los que viven en Buenos Aires y están tan enamoradas de Edward Cullen como lo estoy yo, el viernes a las 19 hrs voy a buscar mi libro de Eclipse en la librería Cúspide en Recoleta, aparentemente van a haber sorteos y juegos. Espero ver a alguno de ustedes por ahí. [Sobredosis de Crepúsculo para Sandra

**AMORTENTIA PUNTO COM PUNTO AR** NO ESTA MUERTA! Pero las administradoras estamos estresadas. Así que quien quiera darnos una mano, no duden en escribirnos un mail. [vicus arroba amortentia punto com punto ar

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a toda la gente que me deja reviews… no se imaginan cuanto me ayuda a apurar mis capítulos.


	12. Arrestada

**Capítulo XII: Arrestada**

–Ginevra Molly Weasley. Veinticuatro años. Inglesa. Acusada de… – una mujer alta y encorvada comenzó a listar diferentes cargos de los que Ginny era incriminada, sus cabellos blancos se arrastraban junto a su capa por el suelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. La brisa solo permitió que le llegara el susurro de algunas de las terribles palabras, una peor que la otra. Sus oídos estaban embotados por el viaje en traslador y aun no lograba ajustarse al sitio adonde había aterrizado.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de definir que la persona que estaba frente a ella era una anciana con un extraño lunar verde sobre el labio que subía y bajaba cada vez que hablaba.

–…el testigo dijo que tras su desaparición unas 57 personas… –ahora hablaba una joven de figura envidiable que cuando caminaba sus caderas se contorneaban y la población masculina presente no lograba atender a otra cosa que ese metrónomo andante, –desaparecieron inexplicablemente.

–¡Primero comprueben que esas 57 personas existieron! –Gritó alguien desde las gradas del auditorio.

–¡Esto fue un holocausto! – Respondió otro de los que se encontraban allí.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez y el bullicio fue aumentando hasta ya no poder escuchar absolutamente nada. Y Ginny se dio cuenta de una sola cosa, su aturdimiento no tenía nada que ver con todo ese griterío. En ningún momento le habían dicho que el traslador la llevaría directo a su propio juicio. Aquel descubrimiento le cortó la respiración. Quiso buscar a Aurelio Cruz para preguntarle qué significaba todo esto, pero estaba paralizada por el susto de estar allí. Se recompuso rápidamente y aun así no pudo moverse. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente hasta que vio que a sus costados habían agentes de la fuerza que la mantenían a ella sujetada con magia.

Su instinto le decía que cerrara los ojos y comenzara a contar regresivamente. Su mente la obligaba a que prestara atención a cada palabra. Podía ser esa la diferencia que marcaría su libertad…

Había un solo juez y dos representantes de cada país que la acusaban de alguno de los delitos que habían dicho antes. Ellos estaban en un estrado y miraban con aprehensión a la multitud que tenían enfrente, pero no hacían nada para callarlos.

Entre la multitud le pareció distinguir a una mujer con el típico atuendo de las fanales: una túnica de una tela sedosa con un pañuelo del mismo color que le cubría la cabeza. La mujer le sonrió, o eso creyó Ginny, porque cuando pestañeó, la mujer ya no estaba allí.

Quiso hablar, quejarse a toda costa, pero estaba muda.

Quiso salir de allá. Sintió un tirón en su espalda, pretendió voltearse, y se puso todo negro.

Cuando volvió en sí estaba en un cuarto diminuto. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y fría. Se incorporó para poder observar su situación.

No había nadie allí.

Tampoco había nada.

El cuarto era una prisión completamente hermética. Ni siquiera se veía una fisura en las macizas paredes graníticas. La misma cama parecía haber sido esculpida de la misma roca que toda la celda. Buscó una ventana. Buscó una puerta. Pero las 6 caras de ese cubo en el que se encontraba no le revelaban nada.

Escuchó el ruido del deslizamiento de unas piedras, como las trampas que Bill le había enseñado en las pirámides de Egipto y saltó para buscar la fuente del sonido.

Inmediatamente vio que se formaba un pequeño hueco en una pared y le llegaba una bandeja con un pedazo de pan duro y agua.

Ginny no perdió un segundo.

–¿QUE CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO? –vociferó a través de la abertura. –¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAN TODOS?

El eco de su voz fue el único que respondió y otra vez escuchó las piedras deslizarse hasta que se cerró completamente y no quedaron trazas visibles de lo que recién había visto.

Frustrada, enojada pero sobretodo desesperada, comenzó a patear esa pared sin dejar de gritar para que la sacaran de allí, para que la dejaran hablar con alguien…

Le dolían los dos pies de pegar tantas patadas y las rodillas le ardían por haber estado tanto tiempo en cuclillas para continuar golpeando con sus puños cuando ya no pudo con el dolor de sus piernas.

Nada.

Sus gritos reverberaban dentro de su celda, y dentro de su propia cabeza.

–Por favor… –suplicó con la voz hosca, –solo quiero saber qué está pasando.

Vívidas imágenes que creía haber olvidado se proyectaron en las pupilas de sus ojos cerrados. Todo se desplegaba como en una película muggle.

Estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo. Estaba en la cámara de los secretos de Hogwarts, estaba en el sótano oscuro de la guarida de las fanales.

Por alguna extraña razón la perseguían los espacios cerrados… aun así, jamás se sentía con claustrofobia en ellos.

Entonces abrió los ojos e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para calmarse.

Trató de imaginarse que Harry la rescataba una vez más. Que llegaría con su saeta de donde quiera que fuese que estaba, con un simple "bombarda" él haría un hueco en la pared y se escaparían juntos volando hasta alguna isla desierta. Allí harían el amor, abrigados solo por la cálida luz del sol.

Trató de imaginarse la cara de Harry. Su mentón, su fina mandíbula, sus orejas, sus pelos desordenados en su nuca, su nariz recta, sus labios… Allí no pudo evitar detenerse para recordar sus besos, siempre tan distintos entre sí, pero siempre tan suyos. Sus mejillas el día después de haber hecho el amor cuando se asomaba la barba hirsuta que jamás le había visto antes, recordó cuanto le había tomado por sorpresa ese tonto detalle tan sexy, tan varonil de Harry.

Dejó sus ojos para el final. Esos ojos verdes que eran tan cautivadores y que siempre estaban cargados con un fervor que la abrigaba y le daban seguridad.

–Harry va a venir…–se dijo a sí misma. –Siempre… –se atragantó con sus propias palabras pensando en Harry al lado de Regan y no pudo terminar de decir lo que había querido: "Siempre es él quien me rescata."

Pero Harry Potter nunca apareció.

Debido a que no tenía forma de saber qué hora era, Ginny había dividido sus tiempos según la comida que le traían. Gritaba un poco por ayuda, insultaba a quien sea que fuese responsable de tenerla allí confinada y cuando finalmente se cerraba el espacio donde le tiraban la bandeja con comida, se sentaba contra la pared y hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerse saludable comiendo el pan duro. A veces le daban alimentos más sustanciosos, pero de un aspecto tan repulsivo que varias veces su cuerpo se rehusó a aceptarlos. Cuando terminaba de comer, trataba de calcular si esa había sido la decimoquinta o decimosexta ración de pan que le habían dado desde su llegada. No tenía manera de saber. Y no tenía manera de anotar sus cálculos ya que todos sus intentos desaparecían en cuanto sucumbía al sueño. La verdad era que no existía forma de saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

A veces tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar y bailar al ritmo de su propia voz, a veces quería hablarle a la pared. Cualquier cosa le resultaba apetecible para dejar pasar el tiempo y no pensar en lo que le deparaba más allá de esa horrible celda. Pero sabía que si comenzaba a comportarse así la acusarían de chiflada y la encerrarían en un loquero.

Aprovecharon una de esas veces que se había dormido para amarrarla mágicamente. Fue todo tan repentino que cuando abrió los ojos deseó no haberlo hecho ya que toda la habitación giraba a la velocidad del sonido.

La llevaron a una pequeña sala e inmediatamente se relajó cuando vio que Hermione estaba parada en la puerta, aunque su apariencia con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando la inquietaron.

–Ginny… –exhaló ella sujetándola con firmeza de un brazo, –no digas nada. Permanece en silencio…

Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería. Si había algo que quería hacer era defenderse con su mayor empeño. Sin embargo la empujaron hasta una incómoda silla.

Entonces llegaron dos hombres, uno era Aurelio Cruz, el otro era un desconocido bastante intimidante con la cabeza afeitada y un tatuaje tribal que iba desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Entre ellos hablaban en un español apresurado que Ginny no lograba entender y nadie pretendía conjurar los encantamientos necesarios para que pudiesen entenderse. Ginny hizo el esfuerzo de escuchar, después de todo, ella había aprendido un poco cuando estuvo en La Florinda, al menos lo suficiente como para defenderse y sacarla de apuros. Pero evidentemente no lo suficiente para sacarla de este enredo en el que estaba.

Dirigió su mirada a Hermione con preocupación. No creía que fuese normal que ella perdiese la compostura cuando se refería a su trabajo.

–¿Cómo se declara de los cargos? –le preguntaron finalmente en un inglés forzado.

Hermione movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un no.

"¿No, qué?" Quiso preguntarle ella.

Se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en Aurelio Cruz tratando de volcar su repudio en la expresión de su cara.

Otra vez los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar para que ella no entendiera. Estudiaban el mismo expediente que le había visto al auror Thompson una y otra vez en Londres.

Ella volvió a mirar a Hermione quien hizo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa reconfortante. Ginny solo logró sentirse peor y decidió continuar mirando a Aurelio Cruz que no dejaba de escribir unos pergaminos para adjuntar al expediente, luego se aclaró la garganta para hablarle.

–Dado que no podemos darle ninguna pócima de la verdad y que se rehúsa a confesar, la tendremos que mantener encerrada.

Ginny sintió que todo alrededor se derretía y se caía en pesadas gotas. El color de su rostro se desvaneció y un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda desde el cóccix hasta las cervicales.

–Solicito, bajo el estatuto internacional de Quito, el pacto de refugiados del Cairo y las leyes 1456 y 903 del código penal de su distrito que trasladen a la acusada al predio con permiso de visitas. –Intervino Hermione. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas irritadas.

–Es derecho del acusado… –insistió ella antes que Ginny comenzara a hablar.

–Sí, sí, señorita Granger, –dijo el hombre del tatuaje, hablando por primera vez en inglés. – Sabemos cuales son sus derechos, la moveremos al ala menos restringida del predio carcelario, pero no podrá recibir visitas hasta nuevo aviso.

Hermione suspiró un poco más aliviada y miró a Ginny mordiéndose los labios. Ella trató de hablarle para sacarle información de lo que ocurría, pero Hermione movió la boca en un "después te explico" cuando nadie le prestaba atención.

Sin embargo ese después nunca llegó y Hermione nunca le explicó nada porque nunca más la vio.

Por el momento estaba en una celda donde podía ver un campo interno a través de una diminuta ventana donde los prisioneros a veces jugaban deportes muggles. Esta celda no era hermética como la anterior así que podía ver el pasillo a través de los barrotes y a los dementores arrastrase por la mañana y por la noche. También compartía su celda con otra mujer. Gracias a ella se había enterado que había bastante revuelo por la situación en La Florinda y que estaban haciendo un gran espectáculo del asunto. Pero cuando quiso saber detalles, y empezó a inquirir a todos los prisioneros en el comedor, nadie quería hablar y la ignoraban por completo.

En ese instante estaba sola, se sentó en su litera y hojeó una vieja revista de su compañera de prisión. Al menos tenía más cosas con las que ocupar su tiempo. A diferencia del resto, todavía no había sido sentenciada a nada pero ese confinamiento era como si ya la hubieran condenado: "culpable hasta probar lo contrario." Eso le había advertido una y otra vez Percy antes de llegar a Sudamérica. Pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que eso significaría que tendría que estar detenida en una prisión normal. Pretendía no darle vueltas al tema porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer estando encerrada allí adentro, sin mencionar a Percy y a Hermione que estaba segura que hacían hasta lo imposible para sacarla de ahí.

Dio vuelta la página de la revista y en enormes letras rojas decía: "JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH SE CASA." Debajo estaba la foto de su ex novio de Hogwarts, Michael Corner, con plumas de avestruz y pavo real en la cabeza y con una extraña túnica con lentejuelas brillantes. Abrazaba a una mujer que estaba tan extravagante como él. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Michael? Se quiso reír, pero aun estaba tan confundida con lo que veía que solo emitió un sonido ahogado. Leyó el artículo entero tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a la nueva vida que llevaba su ex novio.

Así estaba cuando escuchó que alguien hacía un ruido con su garganta.

–Estuve un mes entero en Bogotá buscando carcasas de ramotas para la tienda de Theodore y me enteré que estabas aquí.

–¡Luna! –exclamó Ginny demasiado emocionada y agradecida de ver una cara amigable.

La abrazó a través de los barrotes y Luna le sonreía con una calidez que la puso de un humor mucho mejor.

–No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos ¿Cómo te han permitido entrar a verme? Pensé que no era posible.

Luna sacó un manojo de llaves gigantes de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Ginny no podía dejar de mirarla atónita.

–¿Nos estamos escapando? –pestañeó ella caminando con vacilación afuera de su celda. Luna contestó con una risa líquida que hacía tiempo no había escuchado.

–No seas ridícula.

–Pero… –Ginny se detuvo al notar que todas las celdas estaban vacías.

– Toma.

Luna le entregó una varita e inmediatamente sintió chispas fluir desde arterias hasta la yema de sus dedos explotando en miles de pequeños fulgores azules y rojos en la punta de la varita. Miró el artefacto con atención y…

–¡Esta es mi varita! –Exclamó más perpleja. –¿Cómo la conseguiste? –Ginny entrecerró sus ojos en desconfianza. –¡_Expeliarmus_! –susurró hacia Luna y atrapó la varita de la rubia en sus manos. –¡Dime quién eres exactamente!. ¡Demuestra tu verdadera identidad!

La supuesta Luna torció la cabeza y sonrió despreocupada.

–Te conocí en la clase de runas antiguas en nuestro tercer año. Te solías sentar junta a Pilar Pentel pero se la pasaba hablando pestes de Ravenclaw, entonces para mortificarla te sentaste conmigo.

Ginny no pudo parar la risa que le brotaba de su boca.

–Era una idiota Pilar.

Le devolvió la varita y Luna avanzó por el pasillo desierto hacia la salida.

–Donde están todos? – inquirió Ginny que le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad sin saber que pregunta hacer primero.

–Necesitamos apurarnos o nos verán. Solo tenemos unos minutos.

–¡Entonces sí nos estamos escapando!. ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, yo no quiero ser una fugitiva!

–Te prometo que no lo serás, solo sígueme.

Llegaron al exterior sin nadie que las detuviera, pero al dejar al edificio atrás, Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una horda de brujas y magos volaban en todas las direcciones asestándose hechizos entre sí. No se podía distinguir quien peleaba contra quien.

Luna le dio un tirón a su ropa para que se moviera y, Ginny azorada fue detrás de ella.

–¿A dónde estamos yendo? ­ –le gritó por encima del debacle.

En eso, una bruja sujetó a Ginny por la espalda y le clavó la punta su varita en el cuello.

Luna gritó un expeliarmus, eso le dio tiempo a que Ginny se volteara para encestarle un mocomurcielago que la dejó un poco mareada. Fue entonces que notó que la vestimenta de la mujer era de una fanal.

–¡Stupefy! –Chilló Ginny con más fuerza de la necesaria. Entonces vieron a dos magos aproximarse con cara de no ser amigos.

–Tenemos que llegar hasta allí para poder desaparecer. –Le gritó Luna mientras corrían hacia un portón.

Esquivaban cada hechizo que les lanzaban pero eso las frenaba y el portón parecía estar cada vez más lejos. Ambas propinaban hechizos con gran agilidad a quien quiera que se les cruzara. Estaba exhausta, pero sentir tanta adrenalina por sus venas y tanta magia por sus arterias le daba una sensación de extraño placer que no recordaba haber sentido por mucho tiempo.

De repente alguien la tacleó de costado y quedó boca abajo sin poder ver qué había sucedido.

–¡Ginny! –escuchó el grito desesperado de Luna.

En un santiamén se recuperó y fue tras el mago que tenía atrapada a su amiga.

–¡Stupefy¡Expeliarmus! –gritaba Ginny abriéndose paso.

Entonces vio un mago tirarse encima del mago que sujetaba a Luna y blandió su varita con varios hechizos ilegales hacia el otro. Ginny corría con más velocidad que nunca hacia ella, antes de que ese último mago se le ocurriera realizar los mismos hechizos prohibidos a Luna. Ese mago entonces asió a Luna por la cintura y le dijo algo al oído que la ruborizó por completo y le provocó una sonrisa. Ginny detuvo su furiosa carrera.

Al parecer aquel mago estaba del lado de ellas.

–¡Vamos! –le gritó Luna y esta vez llegaron al portón con más facilidad. Allí, Luna tomó la mano de Ginny y con un POP aparecieron en el medio de un jardín. Aquel en el que había trabajado por cinco años y ahora crecía salvajemente. Estaban en La Florinda.

El impacto de estar allí fue tan grande que no notó a Luna y al misterioso mago dejarla sola. Sus ojos parecían enormes platos y no lograba entender que ya no estaba en una prisión, en el medio de una batalla.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con el mero objetivo de tranquilizarse. Los perfumes espiralados le llegaron sin previo aviso y la tomaron por sorpresa. Jamás se le ocurrió que extrañaría aquel lugar y se sintió culpable por haber despreciado el regalo que Harry le había hecho en su retorno de Bangladesh.

Abrió sus parpados una vez más las escuchar que alguien se le acercaba.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro le daba la espalda y Ginny se quedó sin aliento al notar que era Harry. Su primer impulso fue ir corriendo para poder abrazarlo, pero sus pies no se querían mover. Decidió llamarlo por su nombre, pero se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta en cuanto notó que él se apoyaba en un bastón y en cuanto vio el blanco de una venda en se rostro.

Se acercó lentamente temiendo de repente que se tratara de una horrible ilusión y que desapareciera con sus movimientos súbitos. Sus dedos tocaron el borde de la gasa que cubría el ojo derecho de Harry y parte del pómulo y su oreja. El cerró el ojo descubierto, inclinó su cabeza buscando el calor de toda la palma de la mano de ella y Ginny extendió sus dedos sobre la mejilla de él.

–¿Ginny? –preguntó él con voz trémula mientras tomaba esa mano de Ginny entre la suya.

–Sí… –susurró ella asustada del estado en que se encontraba él. –¿Dónde están tus anteojos? –cuestionó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tonta de su pregunta.

–Se me rompieron en Senegal. –Volvió a abrir el ojo.

–¿Qué hacías en Senegal?

–Buscaba a Dolohov.

–¿Y lo encontraste? –preguntó ella sin importarle nada de lo que realmente dijera. Solo deseaba que no parara de hablar para poder escuchar la suave música de su voz.

–Sí, lo encontré, –hizo una mueca y apretó la mano de Ginny.

–¿Lo mataste?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

–No, eso no lo hice yo.

Le soltó la mano de Ginny, luego, con la yema de sus dedos le tocó los labios y sonrió de costado.

–No ves nada.

–No, eres una mancha que se mueve…

–¿Qué te ocurrió?

–Inferis. –Fue lo único que contestó.

Ella quería saber más sobre lo que le había pasado pero Harry la seguía buscando con sus dedos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él.

–Ajam… – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Te… te puedo… –carraspeó, –¿puedo abrazarte?

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

–Claro, Harry.

Y él dio un paso apoyándose con su bastón, la rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello pelirrojo de ella que ya lo tenía un poco más largo. Ginny pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él y se aferró a la espalda de la tela de su camisa. Harry dejó caer su bastón y la sujetó con más fuerza.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, el latir del corazón de Harry era tan acelerado que ella se olvidó de respirar y se despabiló cuando notó que él estaba respirando como quien llora.

Levantó su vista para ver que Harry tenía el ojo humedecido y la cara deforme conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ginny se congeló. Jamás se imaginó que vería a Harry tan destruido.

–Mi amor… –Ginny le secó la comisura del ojo con su dedo pulgar y le llenó la cara con besos tratando de que se borrara esa cara de dolor. –Creo que debes descansar. –Sugirió ella alcanzándole el bastón que estaba en el suelo.

De a poco Ginny lo llevó a Harry a una cama que habían agregado en el cuarto de la cabaña. Allí él se recostó sin protestar y sujetó la mano de ella hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

Entonces decidió ir a la sala con la cabeza a punto de estallar con preguntas. Hermione, Percy, Luna, el misterioso mago que ahora sujetaba un bebe y Bianca Capostagno se callaron de golpe en cuanto la vieron llegar.

Ella se hizo la disimulada mientras se servía una taza de té, esperando que alguno le hablara.

–¿Alguien me va a contar que le ocurrió a Harry? –preguntó impaciente con el silencio que hacían.

* * *

_Nota de Autora_

¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!

Ya saben que agradezco infinitamente cualquier clase de comentarios que puedan aportar. Malos o buenos, todo es bien recibido.

(No sean malos y dejen un review)


	13. Explicaciones

**Capítulo XIII: Explicaciones**

Ginny sorbió un poco de su té con los labios fruncidos, esperando alguna respuesta. Bianca Capostagno fue la primera en reaccionar dando un golpe seco en la mesa con la palma de su mano. Se puso de pie en un salto y fue directo hacia Ginny a abrazarla.

– No te imaginas cuánto me alegra verte. –Dio un paso hacia atrás sin soltarla y la estudió con la mirada. – Y te ves bien, Jenny, te ves espléndida.

Pronto estaban todos de pie saludándola, llenándola con besos y abrazos de afecto, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero nadie decía ni una palabra sobre Harry.

Finalmente se sentó junto al resto. La cabaña estaba arreglada de manera improvisada, con muebles viejos y destartalados; solo había una mesa con sillas donde era el comedor y unos cuantos catres rodeados por bolsos con ropas, en uno se destacaban una pila de libros y supuso que allí era donde dormía Hermione, quizás Percy.

La verdad estaba un poco abrumada con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas y estaba feliz de estar allí con una taza de té en sus manos. Suspiró en el momento que los vapores le llegaron a la nariz. Pretendió que nada extraño había sucedido y trató de ponerse al día con la vida de todos.

–Supongo que ya conoces a Marcia… –le comentó Hermione con una expresión divertida en su rostro que solía usar cuando se trataba de Luna. Así que sus ojos fueron hacia la bruja que la había liberado de la prisión.

–Eso iba a preguntarles¿de quién es esta hermosa beba?

–Marcia Nott. –Contestó el misterioso mago. –Luna quiso nombrarla Marciana, pero decidimos llamarla simplemente Marcia.

­–¿Nott? –Preguntó Ginny sorprendida mirando a Luna y al mago como si estuviese viendo un partido de ping pong. –¿Eres Theodore Nott? –La pregunta sonó más como una afirmación e inmediatamente tuvo que reprimir las ganas de fruncir el ceño y precipitarse a hacer preguntas. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Luna acabaría con el Slytherin Theodore Nott, era… era… pues no tenía palabras suficientes que pudiesen acercarse a la sorpresa que sentía en ese instante. Como un puñetazo desprevenido se dio cuenta que no había tenido noticias de Luna en muchísimo tiempo y se sonrojó al percatarse que ni siquiera había preguntado por ella.

Theodore Nott asintió con un breve movimiento de la cabeza y con la cara sin rastros de expresión.

–Me casé con él hace una semana, era la única manera de despertar a los saldrenditos colombianos.

Ginny miró a Nott quien encogió sus hombros sin que Luna lo notara y acomodó en otra posición a la beba para poder alcanzársela a Ginny.

Marcia tenía los ojos redondos y grandes como Luna, pero no llegaba a distinguir ningún parecido con el padre.

Theodore Nott…

No se podría haber imaginado nunca que terminarían juntos.

La beba le sonrió y puso su mano en la boca de Ginny. Luego Bianca se acercó y alzó a la beba.

–Perdóname por no haber respondido tus cartas. Ya te imaginarás que me fue imposible.

Ginny vio que ese era el momento oportuno para hacer sus preguntas.

–¿Qué ha estado pasando por aquí?. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry?. ¿Qué ocurrió en la prisión?

–A Harry no sabemos qué le ocurrió, – dijo Percy finalmente a la vez que jugaba con un cigarrillo apagado en su mano.

–¿No fumará eso aquí? –Le preguntó Nott molesto, –no frente a mi hija.

Hermione lo miró con aprobación, antes de dirigirse a Ginny.

–Creemos que tuvo un encontronazo con Regan MacNeil. Pero no nos ha dicho nada desde que llegó ayer. Solo habló con Luna…

–Fue él quien convenció al tribunal a que te concedieran la libertad y te retiraran los cargos. –Agregó Luna sin dejar de mirar a Marcia que estaba aun en los brazos de la sanadora.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Es lo que no sabemos, –dijo Percy.

–¿Y qué es lo que saben, entonces?. ¿Por qué no me dejaban hacer declaraciones?

– Los jueces que estaban a cargo de todo lo que ocurrió en la Florinda ciertamente querían acusar a alguien. A quien fuera. Bianca apareció en cuanto supo que habías llegado a Sudamérica para advertirte lo que estaba sucediendo. –Agregó Hermione.

–Retuvieron a mi marido por un mes entero en esa cárcel de máxima seguridad en la que estuviste. Patricio estuvo hasta hace una semana allí. El que se atreviera a abrir la boca, los abogados, los jueces, incluso los medios, se las aseguraban para dar vueltas el sentido de las palabras y torcerle los sentidos para que sonaran todos culpables. –Explicó Bianca. –No convenía hablar. Supongo que ya viste el espectáculo que están haciendo.

–Pero… ¿Por qué?

–En realidad se están peleando por la posesión de estas tierras. No hay duda de eso. Quieren encontrar la manera de culpar a la mayor cantidad de gente de las diferentes naciones que se disputan las tierras para ennegrecer su reputación y que así la Organización de las Naciones Mágicas Unidas resuelva darle la mayor cantidad de terreno al país lindero con menor cantidad de gente involucrada.

–¿Pero la ONMU también puede decidir hacer de esto un país independiente, o no? –Preguntó Ginny que seguía sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía.

–Así es, –dijo Percy, –pero no van a hacer nada hasta que no encuentren al menos a un responsable.

–No van a encontrarlos… –susurró Ginny. –Jamás podrán atrapar a las fanales, y Dolohov ya está muerto. Solo quedo yo.

–Solo queda que Harry nos explique qué les dijo para que te sacaran de ese agujero donde te habían metido. –Aclaró Percy con frustración a la vez que caminaba hacia una ventana para poder encender el cigarrillo con el que había estado jugando.

–Si llego a sentir una partícula de humo te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de usar una maldición imperdonable… –siseó Theodore Nott sin perder por un instante su rígida compostura.

Percy lo ignoró y Hermione frunció los labios con desaprobación. Luego Marcia se puso a llorar y Bianca devolvió la beba a su madre para que pudiera calmarla.

–La verdad es que hemos estado esperando a que Harry nos explicara, pero nos ha estado evadiendo.

–Podríamos elegir a Harry como padrino de Marcia. ¿No crees, Theo?

Todos se quedaron callados. Hermione y Percy intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación y Bianca estaba aguantando no reírse, por lo que no miraba a Ginny para no ser provocada.

–No es mala idea, pero no creo que Henry se ponga contento, –le contestó Theodore Nott ignorando a todos y contestando a Luna con seriedad.

–Es que… –Luna se detuvo y sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos de su hija. Ya no continuó con lo que iba a decir.

–¿Quién es Herny? –Preguntó Bianca

–Es el mayordomo, –contestó Nott. –Ha estado cuidando de Luna cuando estaba embarazada y yo le prometí que lo haría padrino de alguno de mis hijos antes de conocer a Luna…

– ¿Y tú no quieres que Henry sea el padrino? – Bianca volvió a preguntar.

Luna miró a Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

–Henry está bien, Theo. Pero me cuesta verlo como padrino. Ya viste cómo trata a Pepin.

–Pepin ahora está en Hogwarts. No debes preocuparte por él.

–¿Quién es Pepin? –Bianca no callaba ninguna de sus dudas por más molestas que parecieran.

–Es nuestro elfo doméstico.

Hermione se irguió en la silla y de repente estaba con toda su atención puesta en lo que estaban diciendo.

–¿Y por qué lo enviaron a Hogwarts?

–Después de las leyes que impartieron a favor de sus derechos laborales, me pidió que lo trasladara a Hogwarts. Se lo permití porque con la ayuda de Herny ya nos bastaba y este año estuvimos viajando, así que no creí que requiriese sus servicios. ¿¡Puedes apagar ese cigarrillo de una vez!? –exclamó Nott con firmeza al ver que Percy se aproximaba a la mesa. En respuesta, Percy agitó el cigarrillo y se desvaneció en el aire.

Ginny tomó aire en resignación. Obviamente nadie tenía el ánimo de discutir sobre su situación.

–¿Hay algo para comer? –preguntó ella. Entonces Bianca retiró comida de una pequeña bolsa y el ambiente de la cabaña se hizo más ameno mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y Bianca decidió regresar a su casa; Percy y Hermione se acomodaron en los catres de la sala; y Luna con su familia partieron a un hotel en el pueblo.

Ginny volvió a su habitación. Harry seguía descansando en la improvisada cama que habían armado con almohadones y frazadas (y que se veía bien cómoda). El se quejó en su sueño y ella se sentó a su lado para tomarle la mano. Estaba demasiado preocupada por él. Más que por ella misma. Le lastimaba ver sus vendajes, recordar la cara de dolor que había puesto y el abrazo desesperado que le había dado.

Harry se retorció en la cama y abrió de repente su ojo sin vendar, provocando que ella se sobresaltara.

–Harry… –lo llamó Ginny en un suave susurro y él pareció tranquilizarse cuando la encontró a su lado.

Harry tomó aire.

Ginny se recostó junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El se rió en lo bajo, el párpado sin vendar se agitaba con pesadez tratando de despertarse del todo.

–Estoy aniquilado.

–Ya lo noté.

–Hmm… –contestó él a la vez que pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y hundía su nariz en la espesura de sus cabellos rojos encendidos.

–¿Qué pasa? –Ginny no aguantaba más la curiosidad que la carcomía.

–¿Te acuerdas que nos habíamos peleado?. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije sobre ser auror?

Ginny se tensó; de todos los temas que él podía haber mencionado, ese no era uno al que quería regresar.

–¿Me vas a decir ahora que no quieres que vuelva a casa inválida como estás tú ahora?

Harry volvió a reírse.

–Estoy tan contento… –suspiró él.

–No parece, –insistió con los labios fruncidos.

–Hmm… –La nariz de Harry otra vez inhalaba la cabellera de Ginny. –Lo del bastón fue un accidente estúpido que no tuvo nada que ver con ser auror… Pero sí ayudó a herir mi ego.

–¿Qué te sucedió?

–No tienes nada de paciencia.

–¡Es que mira en el estado en el que te encuentras! –se quejó ella.

Harry se acomodó lo suficiente como para tomar la cara de Ginny entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta quedar a no menos de un centímetro de los labios de ella. –Te amo, Ginny, –murmuró antes de besarla con una suavidad que la llenó de temores, más aun de los que ya sentía. De todas maneras, eso no evitó que el beso la atontara un poco y que continuara con los ojos cerrados aun después de que Harry se separara de ella, se volviera a acomodar en la cama, boca arriba y con una mano entre su cabeza y la almohada.

–No sé por dónde empezar… –confesó él y eso hizo que Ginny regresara en sí. Se puso de costado, con un brazo flexionado para tener un lugar mejor desde donde apoyar su cabeza y aun así poder ver bien la cara a Harry.

–Me gustaría tener un pensadero… –Harry hizo una pausa para tomar aire y cerrar su ojo. –No, no me gustaría tener un pensadero.

Con el dorso de sus dedos, Ginny acarició el ángulo perfecto que formaba la mandíbula de él justo debajo de su oreja. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y ella no estaba segura si se había vuelto a dormir. Tenía miedo de despertarlo así que continuó dejándole leves roces con la yema de sus dedos en su rostro. Entonces la mano derecha de Harry tomó la mano de ella con la que lo acariciaba y la apoyó en su boca plantando un beso allí.

–¿Harry…? –lo llamó en voz baja. –Dime ya cómo es que estoy libre.

El suspiró evidentemente incómodo, pero Ginny no supo si era por la pregunta porque gruñó con dolor apretando su ojo sin vendar. Cuando la molestia se calmó abrió el ojo y la buscó para esbozar una sonrisa de costado.

–Me presenté como testigo y nadie se opone a mi palabra hoy en día. Es el poder que tiene Harry Potter y su invencible cicatriz.

–¡Harry! –exclamó ella escandalizada.

–Es cierto, – se defendió él sin esconder su complacencia.

–No tiene sentido, –resopló ella a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y se cruzaba de brazos incuestionablemente molesta con él.

–No es mi culpa eso.

–En cuanto me haga auror voy a investigarte hasta destruirte.

–¡Ja!

–¡Lo digo en serio!

Harry cerró su ojo y volvió a suspirar.

–Hace cinco días que no duermo absolutamente nada…

–¿Por?

El se encogió de hombros, inmediatamente arrugó su cara y se llevó una mano al costado de su torso tratando de aplacar alguna puntada de dolor. Ginny se estremeció y se sentó en la cama para ver en qué podía ayudarlo para disminuir su sufrimiento.

–Es que no tenía tiempo… –masculló entre sus dientes.

Ginny le abrió la camisa rápidamente para revisar el lugar de donde provenía su dolor. Era justo en su hígado, allí tenía unas gasas sujetadas firmemente con un buen hechizo de alguien experto en artes curativas. Seguramente Bianca habría estado sanándolo.

–¿Qué te ocurrió ahí? –Susurró ella sin esperar realmente una respuesta de él.

–Me quemé… ¿podrías pasarme la poción calmante que me dejó Bianca? –Le pidió recuperando su respiración normal, aun con el ojo tensamente cerrado y su mano sobre las vendas de la herida.

Ginny convocó la poción con un hechizo accio y un frasquito pequeño entró zumbando por la puerta. Harry tragó una gotita desde el dosificador y se tendió otra vez en la cama con el ojo descubierto cerrado, pero ya relajado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que él permaneció imperturbable en la cama. Pero Ginny ya estaba demasiado curiosa, y demasiado ansiosa por entender lo que ocurría. No podía esperar más. Sin embargo no quería molestar a Harry. Así que se apretaba las manos y sus pies se movían como dos péndulos de reloj que se movían en direcciones opuestas y se chocaban cada vez que se encontraban en el medio.

–Por favor, Ginny¿podrías quedarte quieta? –murmuró semidormido.

Ginny se puso de pie, si Harry no pensaba explicarle nada, prefería estar lejos de él.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó él con un dejo de desesperación en su voz que hizo que a Ginny se le encogiera un poco el corazón y recapacitara su decisión de salir un poco del cuarto. Regresó entonces a la cama y Harry pareció calmarse. –No quiero que te vayas…

Ella se mordió los labios y suspiró con resignación. Es que jamás podría dejarlo, y menos si se lo pedía con esa voz temblorosa como la de un niño que está asustado de la oscuridad. Se recostó otra vez en la cama y se dejó abrazar sin insistir en explicaciones. Cerró sus ojos, pero el sueño no venía y sabía que en su estado de insomnio no llegaría. Trató al menos de relajarse en esos brazos tan cálidos y acogedores, pero la abrumaban las preguntas.

–Harry… –susurró ella para cerciorarse si estaba durmiendo.

–Ajam… –Contestó él con modorra.

–¿Quién es Regan MacNeil?

Eso capturó la atención de él. Ginny notó que sus músculos se tensaron de manera involuntaria y que luego se relajaron para rodearla con sus brazos con más sentido de posesión. Y ella no notó cuan celosa que en realidad había estado todo el tiempo que habían mencionado que Harry se encontraba con esa mujer. Celosa y preocupada por no saber qué fue lo que hizo que él se fuera con ella. Celosa, preocupada y con temor de lo que haya podido ocurrir…

–Estoy cansado, Ginny, –rezongó él. –Apenas me entiendo yo mismo… –Tomó aire a la vez que se sentaba en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el improvisado respaldo. Ella hizo lo mismo, sus nervios ya casi no la dejaban hablar, pero su curiosidad venció sus temores.

–Harry James Potter, –murmuró Ginny con veneno en su voz, –si no te explicas de una buena vez me voy de regreso a Inglaterra y te dejo postrado eternamente en esta cama.

–OK, OK, no es necesario que empuñes la varita… –sus manos estaban elevadas en posición de rendición. –Ron me envió a Senegal para atrapar a MacNeil.

Inconcientemente Ginny suspiró con alivio al ver que Harry la llamaba por su apellido.

–La operación era sencilla, pero teníamos que lograr que Regan MacNeil nos involucrara en sus planes. Pero resulta que un día yo… yo no hice muy bien mi trabajo y… –Harry bostezó y a su vez sus mejillas se ruborizaban y evitaba la mirada de Ginny.

–¿Y…?

–Me reuní con ella en un bar. Yo me estaba haciendo pasar por un vendedor de ponzoña de vampiro, que es una sustancia ilegal en la mayor parte del mundo que sirve para crear inferis. Tomamos mucho whisky de fuego. Mi hechizo despabilador no funcionó y el efecto del alcohol fue catastrófico. Solté la lengua, descubrió quién era yo… y todo el esfuerzo desempeñado por Ron y sus aurores, se fue barranca abajo. –Harry cerró su ojo y se sobó la frente. Su expresión rebalsaba con tanto arrepentimiento que provocó que Ginny se preguntara si solo era eso la causa de que Harry sintiera tanta culpa.

–Cuando me percaté de lo que hice, ya estaba más sobrio y ella me estaba hablando de ti, de las fanales, de Dolohov… y me encontré atrapado en su juego favorito. A Regan MacNeil le gusta tanto el ajedrez como a Ron, y no sé quién de los dos ganaría en una partida, pero a diferencia de Ron, a Regan MacNeil le gusta aplicar sus jugadas con la gente para obtener todo lo que ella quiere.

–¿C-cómo? –Ginny no quería saber nada más_. ¿A qué podría referirse Harry con esas jugadas sobre la gente¿Qué le había hecho a Harry?_

El la miró encogido y tomó aire para continuar hablando.

–Me dijo que ella sabía donde estaba Dolohov, que hacía no más de unos meses atrás él le había pedido que lo ayudara a contactar a las fanales que habían sobrevivido en Sudamérica para reorganizarse y volver a secuestrarte. Y yo… yo… –Harry cerró su ojo. –Tuve que negociar con ella. Por un lado estaba la misión de Ron, atraparla con las manos en la masa y arrestarla. Por el otro lado me estaba ofreciendo información sobre Dolohov y tu libertad. Me contó el escándalo que estaban haciendo por la obtención de La Florinda, que harían hasta lo imposible para encarcelarte. Me contó que las fanales te querían a toda costa, que a ella misma le habían ofrecido unirse a esa congregación. –Suspiró y la miró con vehemencia. –No quería que otra vez desaparecieras de mi vida. Tenía que negociar con ella… Tenía… Negocié con ella. Abandoné la misión. Desaparecí con ella. Nos fuimos a Guyana primero, allí había sido la última vez que vieron a Dolohov según sus contactos.

"La pista nos llevó hasta la selva amazónica, cerca de Ecuador. Mi intención era tratar de engatusar de alguna manera a Dolohov para juntar evidencias de sus planes y arrestarlo con la mayor cantidad de fanales que fuera posible. Por suerte, Dolohov no estaba teniendo éxito con sus propósitos y por eso fue más fácil engañarlo. Yo me hice pasar por un asistente ­de Regan MacNeil –gruñó con enojo por el papel que le tocó desempeñar, – y ella lo convenció de que la mejor manera de persuadir a las fanales de que se congregaran una vez más era con la promesa de que volverían a secuestrarte. El plan era esperar hasta que te encarcelaran y entonces atacarían la prisión donde te iban a tener.

"Nos fuimos a Surinam. Allí Regan MacNeil tiene un ejército de inferis que nos sirvieron para convencer a Dolohov. Los inferis, es de lo que ella se especializa; tráfico de muggles para la creación de inferis. Dolohov ya tenía un grupo de unas 12 fanales a su lado, no eran suficientes para asaltar la prisión, pero con la promesa del apoyo de los inferis era suficiente.

"Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que las fanales no responden a ninguna autoridad externa, así que no tardaron en traicionarlo y las fanales se fueron por su cuenta a Buenos Aires. Eso fue…, eso ocurrió hace dos días. Dolohov no pudo soportarlo, se enfureció y se robó los inferis de Regan MacNeil y fue tras las fanales con la intención de que regresaran a su lado o matarlas. Pero no llegó muy lejos, en cuanto Regan McNeil se enteró de que le habían robado los inferis se enfrentó a Dolohov… y se armó el peor duelo en el que me vi envuelto. Luchaban con fuego… no pude pararlos, Ginny, no pude – Harry se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. – Dolohov no pudo contra Regan McNeil y murió.

Harry hablaba como si no estuviese en ese cuarto con Ginny, parecía afiebrado y por un instante ella creyó que de verdad estaba enfermo. Pero no pudo detener su explicación.

–Entonces yo no pude controlar mi temperamento. Dolohov era clave para que te liberaran. Y me arrepentí de haberme prestado a esos juegos estúpidos de Regan McNeil que lo único que habían logrado hasta entonces era hacer más complicada tu liberación. Me enfurecí a tal punto que en lugar de tratar de resucitar a Dolohov, la ataqué, y ella me embistió con la fuerza de todos sus inferis, para luego desvanecerse en el aire. La mayoría de estas cicatrices son de esa vez…

Ginny notó junto al verde de su ojo que había más brillo que lo normal, entonces escuchó que tomaba aire para tranquilizarse y después se secó la humedad que estaba amenazando con brotar de la comisura del ojo.

–Creí que te perdía, –se lamentó, –creí que otra vez no volvería a verte…

Ginny, que estaba paralizada con la historia, trató de volver en sí. Luego tomó las manos de él y les dio un apretón. Harry la miró con una sonrisa apenada.

–Al final, decidí dejar todo atrás y volar hasta Buenos Aires a todo lo que daba mi escoba. Tardé un día entero pero sabía que las fanales estaban detrás de ti, eso fue mi única motivación para no detenerme. Si llegaba a Buenos Aires para advertirles del ataque, si veían de lo que eran capaces las fanales, entonces tendrían que creerte. Pero cuando llegué…Regan MacNeil tenía razón, los juicios eran todo un show y no me querían escuchar, cuando aparecí frente al comité de jueces lo primero que hicieron fue enviarme al hotel. ¡Yo no quería ir a un condenado hotel!

"Al día siguiente, y después de que Bianca me tratara las quemaduras, me llenara con estos vendajes, y me hablara de todo lo que había sucedido contigo me fui con más rabia a hablar… a amenazarlos para que te dejaran ir. Por alguna extraña razón, me crucé con Luna que también estaba intentando verte. Fue justo en ese momento que las fanales comenzaron a atacar la prisión. Entonces a los estúpidos jueces no les quedó otra opción que escucharme y obedecerme. Les dije que le dieran a Luna la tarea de ir a buscarte y que yo iba a ayudarlos a contener el ataque de las fanales y sus refuerzos.

"Pero el cansancio me venció, me caí de la escoba, casi me fracturé el cráneo… y el maldito bastón que viste… Solo lo tengo que usar dos días, hasta que se me acomoden bien los huesos. Si no me hubiese caído hubiese podido ir a atacar a esas mujeres asquerosas y no hubiese estado muerto de la preocupación aquí. –Harry tomó aire y estudió a Ginny con la mirada. Pero ella aun seguía inmovilizada con su relato. Continuaba procesando todo lo que había dicho y no quería imaginarse hasta qué punto Harry se había involucrado con esa mujerzuela Regan MacNeil.

–¿Ginny? –preguntó él con voz trémula.

–Harry… –dijo con un suspiro. –Perdóname por haberte insistido tanto a que me explicaras… mejor ahora ponte a dormir. No me imaginé… Vete a dormir ya¿sí? Mañana me continúas contando…

–Ya estoy despierto, –esbozó una sonrisa.

–Ahora vete a dormir.

–Ginny…

Ella suspiró.

–Aun quiero mantener nuestra promesa, todavía quiero estar contigo hasta que sea un viejo inválido, pero para eso necesito que me hables.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza haciéndole entender que ella también quería eso. En silencio se volvieron a recostar en la cama. Los brazos de Harry la sujetaban bien contra el cuerpo de él. Ginny no creía que podía llegar a ser más feliz de lo que era cuando estaban así. Sin embargo, había algo que aun la inquietaba.

–Dime en qué estás pensando, Ginny. –Le susurró al oído y le produjo unos escalofríos deliciosos en la piel.

–Dijiste que tuviste que negociar con ella…

Ginny lo sintió otra vez: los músculos de Harry se tensaron involuntariamente. Luego inhaló desde su cabellera para poder relajarse y comenzar a hablar.

–Es cierto.

–¿Qué tuviste que darle?

–Nada importante…

–Harry… –Había un tono amenazante en su voz.

–Quería algo significativo del único sobreviviente al _Avada Kedavra_. –Bostezó una vez más y ajustó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Con la mano que no estaba atrapada por debajo del cuerpo de ella aprovechaba a dejarle caricias en la curvatura de la cintura y la cadera. –Lo más significativo según ella era mi sangre, después de todo, fue eso lo que me quitó Tom Riddle para recuperar su cuerpo. Pero… como auror ni siquiera podemos dejar rastros de cabello por doquier ¡Imagina cuantas pociones multijugos para hacerse pasar por aurores habría en el mercado! Así que le di una muestra que debería desvanecerse en cuanto destape el frasco con la sangre.

Ahora Ginny fue quien bostezó. No se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese instante. Cerró los ojos, Harry continuaba hablando pero ya no podía prestarle la debida atención y ya no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta mucho más tarde, en que se escuchaban las cigarras chillar afuera y la intensa luz del sol de verano se abría paso entre el tejido pesado de la cortina.

* * *

**Nota de autora**

_Estoy apurando los próximos capítulos, aunque no lo parezca, me he puesto como objetivo terminar la historia para antes de que salgan las Reliquias de la Muerte en castellano. ¿Creen que pueda llegar? Espero que sí._

_¡Tengo otra historia en el horno! No les quiero adelantar nada, solo que la quiero mucho más que este fanfic._

_Les agradezco los comentarios que puedan tener. Se que este capitulo es un horror porque la explicación de Harry marea mucho. Tuve muchas complicaciones para escribirlo. Pero si seguía viendo de que manera acomodarlo mejor a todo, no lo iban a ver en diez años. Así que me tuve que aguantar las ganas de que se quedara en mi computadora eternamente y lo tuve que sacar a la luz así como estaba._

_Dejen reviews gente buena y hermosa!_

_Saludos... _

_Vicus _


	14. Pensadero

**Capítulo XIV: Pensadero**

–¿Te das cuenta que tu historia no tiene sentido?

Al escuchar la voz saltó de la cama y buscó su ropa entre el lío de la habitación para poder vestirse. Encontró su varita debajo de una almohada y con ella se ajustó los lazos de su vestido.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –Esa era la voz de Harry.

Ginny había despertado sola y ahora podía escuchar claramente una agitada discusión en la sala.

Con pasos apurados se fue al baño para asearse. Una vez más usó su varita y se maravilló de lo rápido que podía hacer todo ahora que su magia había regresado a la normalidad. Miró la varita con afecto, era de verdad la suya; de madera suave de avellano y en el corazón tenía una pluma de un snidget, era ideal para pociones y hechizos. Lo que le llevó a pensar cómo Luna habría conseguido su varita…

Y la conversación de la noche anterior.

Se tiró agua en la cara tratando de recordar las explicaciones que le había dado Harry.

_Regan MacNeil_

_Dolohov_

_Inferis_

_¿Y en cuantos países dijo que estuvo? ¿Dónde queda Surinam? ¿Dijo Surinam, no? _

Ginny hizo un firulete con su varita y su corto cabello creció unos centímetros. Realmente era un milagro estar haciendo magia.

–¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta de la sala. Allí encontró la espalda de Harry con quien chocó y dio un paso hacia atrás confundida.

Ron estaba allí también. Estaba encolerizado como solo Ron podía estar; sus puños estaban cerrados a los costados, su cara, su cuello y orejas estaban de un rojo más encendido que su propio cabello.

Hermione tenía tres varitas en sus manos. Ginny supuso que una era la de ella, otra era la de Ron y la última era de Harry. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba a los dos con enojo.

–Soy tu superior, Harry, –su voz estaba cargada con veneno.

–¡Entonces empieza a tratarme como tal! –Soltó él.

Ron miró fugazmente a Hermione de reojo y pareció volverle algo de su tono natural en la piel.

–A partir de este momento, _Potter,_ – hizo un fuerte énfasis en el apellido, – queda suspendido de la Oficina de Aurores. Entregará su reporte directamente a su superior y no pisará el Ministerio hasta nuevo aviso.

Ginny se había ido acercando a Hermione tratando de que con miradas su amiga pudiera explicarle cual era el problema. Entonces vio a Harry sonreír tan levemente que dudó que los demás lo hubieran notado

–¿Sabes que fui yo quien logró que tu hermana saliera de esa prisión? ¿No, Ron?

Entonces con un movimiento inesperado, Ron lo tenía a Harry sujeto del cuello. Hermione se llevó las manos a su boca tapando un grito sofocado.

–En primer lugar, me llamarás Weasley. En segundo lugar, sabes que tu suspensión es por tu comportamiento irresponsable que hizo que murieran tres agentes nuestros. Sabes muy bien que eres el principal responsable que hizo que se nos fuera de las manos los dos causantes principales, Dolohov y MacNeil. ¡Maldita seas! ¡Hace tres años que estábamos detrás de ella! ¡Tres putos años! ¡Y tenías que entrar tú y arruinarnos todo! Me importa un corno de dragón cuales fueron tus verdaderos motivos, Potter.

Ron lo soltó con un empujón que hizo que Harry perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Marchó estampando sus pies en el suelo con cada paso que daba hasta afuera de la pequeña casa de madera. Luego dio tal portazo que las paredes temblaron y los vidrios de las ventanas vibraron.

Hermione tomó aire y lo miró a Harry, aun con el ceño fruncido.

–Sabes que tiene razón… –Ella pausó un momento para ver si le respondía y al ver que no lo iba a hacer sacudió la cabeza y fue tras Ron.

Ahora solo estaban ellos dos en la cabaña. Pero Harry evitaba la mirada de Ginny a toda costa.

Ella optó por ignorarlo y se sirvió un poco del café que ya estaba preparado. Se sentó en la mesa y después de un rato él hizo lo mismo.

–Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, –murmuró él.

–No te preocupes. –Ginny encogió sus hombros. –¿Qué hace Ron aquí?

–Vino a buscarnos.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?

Esta vez fue Harry quien encogió sus hombros. Abrió la boca pero en ese instante entró Ron que seguía morado con la furia que sentía. Harry cerró su boca y esperó a que Ron soltara lo que tenía que decir.

–Será mejor que no estés con Potter por ahora, Ginny.

–¡Ni se te ocurra involucrarla en esto, Ron! –Harry le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

Ron no se vio disminuido ni una milésima por esto, y su semblante creció con la misma furia que le brotaba de la piel.

–Te dije que a mí me llamarás Weasley. Y será mejor que te alejes de mi hermana si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

–No te metas.

Ginny apoyó una mano en el brazo de Harry para que se calmara. Hermione estaba parada en el umbral con las 3 varitas bien sujetas contra su pecho.

–¿Alguien me podría decir por qué tanto alboroto? Harry está bien, yo estoy bien. ¿Eso no basta?

Ron de repente la miró como si recién se diera cuenta que Ginny estaba allí. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa tan forzada que le erizó la piel con miedo.

–¿Harry está bien?. ¿Ginny también está bien?. ¿Por qué no celebramos?

–Ron… – le quiso advertir Hermione.

–No, Hermione, o Ginny no es conciente de lo que hizo Harry o es una verdadera estúpida.

–¡Hey! –Reclamó Ginny. –Deja de hablar así.

–¿Ginny sabe ya, entonces?. ¿Le explicaste qué fue lo que hiciste con Regan?

–Ya hablé con ella.

Pero las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron escarlatas y Ron supo que Ginny no sabía nada. Harry la miró sorprendido.

–Anoche no me dejaste en paz hasta que no te contara lo que había ocurrido.

Ginny tomó aire antes de ruborizarse más y dirigirse a su novio.

–No eres muy elocuente, y aunque entendí muy por encima todo…

–¿Qué entendiste entonces? –la interrumpió él fastidiado.

–Que Regan MacNeil tenía pistas de Dolohov y que uniste fuerzas con ella para atraparlo.

– ¿Solo eso unieron?

–¡Ron! –Hermione se horrorizó.

–Dime si recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió esa noche que te emborrachaste y Regan descubrió quien eras. –Harry lo miró fijamente y no contestó. El estómago de Ginny comenzó a retorcerse de una manera muy desagradable y no pudo evitar mirar a Harry con la misma duda que su hermano. –¿Cuánta información le diste?. ¿Acaso te acostaste con ella?

Harry dejó de mirar a Ron y volvió sus ojos hacia Ginny.

–No sé cuanto le habré dicho, pero no me acosté con ella.

–¿Hablaste de Ginny?

–Sí, debo haber hablado de ella, si no, no me hubiese envuelto en sus planes...

Ron caminó pesadamente hasta quedar frente a una de las paredes, sus puños temblaban y amagaba con darle un puñetazo a lo que tuviera en frente.

–¿Por qué no me haces el favor de explicarle a Ginny cómo estás tan seguro que no te acostaste con ella?

Hermione entonces tomó el brazo de Ron y lo miró seriamente. Se escuchó un leve "cállate de una vez," y un extenuante silencio. Luego los pasos de ellos dos que se iban de la cabaña. Pero Ginny no estaba interesada en eso; no dejaba de mirar a Harry quien estaba petrificado en su silla. Su vista estaba posada sobre sus manos y sus cejas enmarcadas de una manera que Ginny nunca antes había distinguido. Culpa. Confusión. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza. Frustración. Tantas emociones creía reconocer que comenzó a sentir sus propios ojos llenarse con lágrimas. Se puso ella de pie, con la intención de irse, de mantenerse ocupada de alguna manera para no tener que enfrentar lo que iba a decirle Harry.

Té.

Café.

No, no, ya había tomado suficiente de eso.

Agua. Necesitaba agua.

Tomó su varita, pero sus manos no se quedaban quietas y no podía concentrarse en un simple "aquamenti."

"_Respira, Ginny. Tú puedes."_ Se dijo a sí misma.

–Ginny... –Finalmente Harry se había dignado a hablar. –Deja que te ayude con eso...

En seguida estaba él con un vaso de agua en sus manos. No sabía ella cómo se había dado cuenta él que era agua lo que había querido. Sin embargo allí estaba él, sus ojos habían regresado un poco más a la normalidad, pero aun percibía nervios y no podía decir si provenían del lado de él o el de ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire que la llenara con coraje para enfrentarlo. No sabía qué saldría de esto, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

–Te juro que no pasó nada de lo que dice Ron.

Ginny quería decirle que por supuesto le creía, que Ron era un idiota (porque lo era) y que no debía preocuparse. Pero sus labios se mantenías sellados.

–Solo me junté con ella para poder rescatarte. Para acabar con Dolohov... no creí que terminaría todo así. –Suspiró y se frotó la sien con su dedo índice y mayor. –Si no me crees... –su voz había bajado y Ginny lo miró sorprendida cuando creyó escuchar que se le quebraba. –Si no me crees, yo lo entenderé. No puedo engañarte, sabes que yo no soy así...

Ginny continuaba mirándolo sin poder largar una sola palabra.

–Estoy seguro que no pasó nada con ella…

Harry le suplicaba con la fuerza de un bosque entero en las retinas de sus ojos verdes. Ginny estaba pasmada con tanta intensidad. Tuvo una extraña sensación, sabía que si estiraba su brazo se consumiría en ese inconmensurable bosque por siempre.

Su mano con una voluntad propia, alcanzó la mejilla sin vendar de Harry y tan lento como el andar de un caracol, sus dedos subieron hasta casi llegar a los ojos, entonces se detuvo y retiró su mano como si se hubiese prendido fuego.

Algo andaba mal y no era por la conversación con Ron, era otra cosa mucho más seria. Algo que ella notó en la mirada…

Una brisa le acarició la mejilla y se volteó para ver de dónde venía.

Entonces lo notó, Harry la había llevado hasta un bosque.

–¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

El no se inmutó, eso a ella la irritó pero decidió ignorarlo y avanzó hasta que su mano tocó la áspera corteza de aquellos árboles que se veían jóvenes, frondosos y vitales. Sin embargo había una pesadez en el aire que los rodeaba que le decían que el bosque era más antiguo de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Se dio vuelta para hacerle una pregunta a Harry pero él ya no estaba allí.

–¡Harry! Esto no es un juego, –rezongó ella al borde de enfurecerse. – ¿Harry?

Giró 360 grados en sí y no había nada que le indicara adónde había desaparecido él. Sintió la violencia brotarle de su estómago.

_¿Quién se creía que era?. ¿Acaso otra vez la abandonaba? ¿¡Y en el medio de una conversación!? Era el colmo… _

Resoplaba por la nariz mientras buscaba frenéticamente detrás de los árboles, en el aire… Harry no podría haberse escapado. Era un Gryffindor, ningún Gryffindor, a su entender, se escapaba por más cobarde que fuera de una situación como esa.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio unas hojas moverse.

–Si estás allí más vale que salgas y vengas a hablarme. –Ginny estaba con sus manos en la cintura y con una posición que le recordaba a su propia madre cuando estaba a punto de amonestarlos.

Por detrás del árbol vio unas manitos flaquitas y un cabello oscuro y azabache que era indudablemente de él.

–¡Harry! ¡Basta de jugar! ¡Esto no es broma!

Pero por detrás del árbol se asomó un niño con enormes anteojos de marco grueso negro que contorneaban un par de ojos verdes tan brillantes como los de Harry Potter.

Ginny dio un paso atrás confundida.

–Este no es momento para bromas… –murmuró ella.

El niño la miraba asustado pero también con curiosidad.

–¿Harry? –Preguntó ella casi con miedo.

El niño frente a ella asintió con la cabeza y luego le tomó la mano. Ginny aturdida no vaciló un instante y se sujetó de la mano del niño aquel que reclamaba ser su novio.

Ginny lo miraba de reojo al pequeño que la llevaba hacia las profundidades del bosque como si aquella se tratara de su propia casa. Sin embargo debió detenerse cuando notó que el pequeño estaba lleno de hematomas detrás del cuello. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó de la barbilla para estudiarlo. Tenía la cicatriz con forma de rayo, los ojos verdes brillantes: todo en él indicaba que era el mismo Harry Potter del que ella estaba enamorada. Y por muy bizarro que fuera todo, lo creía, sabía que era él.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí? -le preguntó ella señalando las marcas moradas que tenía.

El niño pestañeó varias veces sin responder. Tal cual como hacía Harry cuando no sabía qué decir.

Entonces él tironeó de su mano para indicarle que continuaran hacia la parte más oscura del bosque. Ella obedeció: se puso de pie y caminó al lado del niño hasta que éste se detuvo y le hizo señas para que siguiera ella sola.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo -se quejó ella. -Estás lastimando.

El niño se encogió de hombros para decirle que no hacía falta preocuparse por él. Pero Ginny no iba a hacerle caso.

-Vamos, no puedes quedarte acá por tu cuenta.

El niño le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y con los ojos redondos como un par de platos. Estaba asustado de lo que había más adelante y Ginny también sintió miedo. Lo abrazó. Le dio un beso en la frente. Lo estudió una vez más y se le estrujó el pecho pensando en la infancia de Harry, tan solitario, abandonado...

Se volteó para ver la huella del camino que debía seguir, luego dio un paso inseguro. Cuando giró la cabeza para cerciorarse que el pequeño Harry estaba detrás de ella, se encontró con el paisaje que le rodeaba completamente vacío de gente.

Tomó aire, una infusión de coraje para volver a caminar. En cuanto llegó a un claro se detuvo del susto que le produjo lo que vio:

Allí estaba la imagen borrosa de Harry y la de ella tomados de la mano. Era un recuerdo de una vieja promesa que se habían hecho. Ginny no necesitaba aquello desplegarse ante sus ojos cuando podía recapitular perfectamente lo que él le había dicho.

Sus ojos tan intensos como cuando le estaba tratando de decir que no había sucedido absolutamente nada con Regan. El "te amo" firme como la única roca que mantenía sana la cordura de Harry. Sus manos entrelazando los dedos de ella, aplicando una leve presión para reafirmar así lo que quería transmitirle.

"_Sabes que volveré_" le había dicho en un susurro. Pero con solo haber dicho eso… había dicho mucho más.

Ginny necesitó aspirar aire para aclararse la mente.

_¿Qué era ese bosque?. ¿Qué hacía allí?_

Entonces escuchó una voz femenina más adelante y la buscó detrás de cada árbol, la siguió hasta encontrarla. Frente a ella estaba una chica con la piel más blanca que la leche y un cabello tan oscuro como el de Harry. La imagen borrosa frente a la de esa mujer tomó la forma de él. Harry estaba alcoholizado, sus ojos brillaban risueñamente.

–No sé qué hago acá. Quiero volver a casa ya mismo… quisiera… pero no me lo permiten. –Arrastraba las "S" y las "R" como cualquier hombre pasado de copas.

–¿Una mujer? –inquirió ella.

–¡La mejor de todas! –Afirmó él con la copa elevada. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Voy a tener siete hijos con ella.

–¿Siete hijos? –Preguntaron Ginny y la mujer al mismo tiempo.

–¡Uno por cada letra de su nombre!

Ambas mujeres se rieron.

–Gwen, Irving, Natalie, Edward, Virginia, Rebecca y Andrew.

Ginny pestañeó varias veces con incredulidad.

–¿Ginevra? Ese es un nombre extraño, si me permites decirlo, Harry.

–Ginny Weasley… Algún día me casaré con ella.

–¿Me invitarás a la boda?

–Serás mi padrina…

–¿Padrina? –emitió una risita

–Exacto.

–¿Tu amigo no se ofenderá?

–¿Ron Weasley? –Tomó un largo trago y vació su copa. La mujer cogió una nueva botella y le sirvió hasta el borde. –Estará horriblemente ofendido, pero por su culpa estoy en este agujero inmundo, por su culpa lograste desenmascararme… –Harry se entristeció de repente y quedó callado.

Ginny sin darse cuenta se acercó para poner una mano en el hombro de él, pero Harry no era tangible, por lo que su mano atravesó su imagen como si hubiese sido humo.

En su lugar, quien pudo consolarlo fue aquella mujer que apoyó su mano en la de Harry y él la miró con confusión. Su dedo pulgar le acariciaba y él no quitaba la vista de ahí. Ginny se sintió nauseabunda y su respiración se agitó.

Harry comenzó a hablar sin mover sus ojos de allí y con la voz bien baja.

–Ella está en problemas. No tendría que estar yo aquí, mi lugar es en Inglaterra. La van a acusar de haber matado muggles, de ser una asesina…

–¿Y no lo es? –la mujer había adquirido un aspecto macabro y ansiaba por escuchar la respuesta.

–Sí… –contestó él. –Mató al menos a una persona… pero salvó un montón de otras vidas por ello… Es solo que… –Harry tragó saliva, –su caso va mal… Pertenece, o pertenecía a una sociedad de mujeres…

–¿Las fanales? –interrumpió ella.

Harry la miró entonces, tildó hacia un costado su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Por un instante él la observó con confusión, y tan velozmente como esa reacción quitó su mano de la de la mujer.

Ginny respiró.

Harry quedó sobrio.

–¿Qué sabes tú de las fanales?

–Lo suficiente como para hacer un trato contigo.

La mujer, que Ginny ahora sabía que se trataba de Regan se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y juntó sus manos en la falda entretenida más de lo aceptable con Harry.

Él parecía haberse repuesto del todo.

–Sé la clase de tratos que haces, Regan. No voy a ser parte de tus estúpidos juegos. –Intentó ponerse de pie para salir de la taberna en la que Ginny ya podía reconocer. Sin embargo el alcohol le pegó una patada detrás de sus rodillas y volvió a caer en la silla.

Regan aprovechó esa oportunidad para sujetarlo de la mano con la que se había sostenido en la mesa.

–Escúchame, Harry Potter, antes de salir corriendo para perderte en tu borrachera. ¿¡Puedes escucharme!? La única manera de salvar a tu novia es si encuentras a Dolohov. Él está reuniendo una vez más a las fanales de Sudamérica. Si lo tienes a él, tendrás a las fanales y –¡PAM! Dio una palmada fuerte en la mesa que hizo que se sacudiera la mesa y cayera la botella. –Reparo, –dijo en un hálito y la botella se recompuso, –No solo rescataras a tu doncella en apuros sino que tendrás a Dolohov bañado en evidencias en su contra y a las fanales…

Harry estaba absorto y no parecía que iba a contestarle. Sus ojos tenían un extraño resplandor bajo la luz tenue de la taberna. Sin variar su porte y sin mirar a Regan, le preguntó:

–¿A cambio de qué?

Regan sonrió complacida y para nada avergonzada de ser tan obvia a la hora de hacer negocios.

–¿Qué puedo pedir yo de Harry Potter?. ¿Acaso estar ante su presencia no es suficiente premio para mi persona?

–Contesta mi pregunta. –Le ordenó él en un murmullo venenoso que no se debería haber oído en el tumulto común de una taberna.

Bien remilgada en su silla, ella suspiró y le respondió con seriedad.

–Podría pedirte la magia que se produce con el placer carnal, esa clase de magia se impregna en uno… Me serviría para futuros proyectos.

Harry ahora la miraba fijo, el veneno de su voz había alcanzado a sus ojos también.

–Esta bien, Harry. No tienes por qué mirarme así. –Su risa aguda podrían haber hecho vibrar los vidrios de la taberna. –Quiero la protección que te dio tu madre, la famosa magia antigua que te salvó de morir varias veces… –Se mordió el labio inferior y se movía lentamente en lo que simulaban ser insinuaciones seductoras.

La imagen de repente desapareció y Ginny saltó asustada de darse cuenta que estaba de regreso en el oscuro bosque. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó un árbol. Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

_¿Dolohov?_

Se encaminó hacia la voz.

–¡Malditas brujas! –gritaba desaforado el viejo Dolohov. Estaba despertando unos inferis que caminaban arrastrando los pies, con los brazos aplomados y los ojos rojos que no pestañeaban.

–¡No te atrevas a usar mis bebes, Antonin! –esa era Regan poseída.

–¡Las brujas esas acaban de ir tras Ginevra Weasley! –gritaba lleno de indignación.

–No hagas que me repita, Antonin. Deja a mis inferis en paz. Aun no están listos…

–¿Listos? Tienes a estos cadáveres aquí desde hace tres años. Ya están lo suficientemente maduros. ¡Apártate de la salida! ¡Obstruyes su paso!

Regan resopló y con un firulete de su varita ordenó a los inferis a que volvieran a debajo del agua de la caverna donde aguardaban dormidos.

Pero Dolohov volvió a insistir con su propia varita. Un grupo de inferis salió de la cueva y la luz mortecina de la mañana nublada fue suficiente para que produjera un espantoso sarpullido de verrugas y granos morados que escupían sangre cuando explotaban con la presión del interior.

–¡Los estás lastimando!

–¡Basta, Dolohov! –Vociferó finalmente un hombre que Ginny pudo distinguir fácilmente como Harry a pesar de varios cambios físicos que se había aplicado en la cara.

Pero el antiguo gobernador de La Florinda no escuchaba a nadie. Ginny recordaba esta parte de la historia del relato de Harry. Las fanales se habían reunido finalmente y se habían escapado de Dolohov para ir por su cuenta a buscar a Ginny en Buenos Aires. Eso había hecho que Dolohov perdiera los estribos y…

–¡Avada Kedavra! –había gritado Regan.

–NOOO. –Harry corrió hacia el cuerpo de Dolohov, pero ya era tarde…

La escena volvió a desvanecerse.

Ginny tomó aire.

De repente se dio cuenta que aquel bosque era como un pensadero de Harry. Los recuerdos de él brotaban y brotaban como si ella alguna vez se hubiese entrenado en hacer legirimancia. Pero no era su caso. Y aun se preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo ahí. Nada tenía sentido. Nada de nada.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que la persiguieran las cosas más extrañas, pero esto era completamente nuevo.

Vio a Luna caminar frente a ella y la siguió. Llegó a una sala donde había mucha gente. Reconoció a los jueces y a varios abogados. Pero había muchos otros más que escribían a toda velocidad en unos pergaminos; debían de ser periodistas.

Harry también estaba allí y sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar a Luna.

–¡Esto se habría evitado si me hubiesen escuchado ayer! –exclamó Harry ante la gran cantidad de gente.

–¿Quién es ese? –susurró un periodista próximo a Ginny.

–Harry Potter, imbécil.

Todos quedaron callados, expectantes de lo que iba a decir él.

–Les dije que atacarían la prisión, que quieren a Ginevra Weasley a toda costa. Podrían haber incrementado la seguridad con antelación para evitar semejante motín.

–¿Qué hay de la varita de la señorita Weasley? Hay evidencias contundentes que indican que con esa varita realizó una enorme cantidad de hechizos ilegales.

–¡Es cierto!

–Sin mencionar que la hallaron en medio de la escena del crimen…

Harry se frotó ambas sienes.

–Las fanales, esas mujeres que están atacando ahora la prisión son las verdaderas culpables ¿Por qué creen que están detrás de la señorita Weasley?

–¡Debe ser su líder! –exclamó un periodista al que luego Harry le lanzó dardos con la mirada.

Torció los ojos en exasperación.

–¡Ginevra Weasley es inocente!. Y en todo cado deberían estar ya mismo actuando ante ese ataque. Está toda la guardia de la prisión desbordada, tratando de contener a los prisioneros y a ese grupo de mujeres locas que quieren secuestrar a la señorita Weasley. ¡Es a ellas a quienes deben poner en prisión!

Uno de los jueces miró seriamente a Harry Potter y asintió con la cabeza.

Él exhaló.

–¿Podrían devolver su varita?

–Está confiscada. –declaró uno de los abogados.

–Retiraremos los cargos de Ginevra Weasley por el momento. –Anunció uno de los jueces. –Entreguen la varita al señor Potter.

–¿Podrían entregársela a Luna Lovegood y que ella vaya a buscar a la señorita Weasley? Yo iré a ayudar al resto de los aurores que están en la prisión…

La imagen una vez más se borró y ya estaba cansada de ver todo lo que Harry ya le había contado antes. Sinceramente solo le había interesado ver ese encuentro con Regan. Atrás de ella escuchó unas pisadas y las hojas que crujían al romperse.

El niño Harry estaba allí. Ella se acercó y al tomarle de la mano sus ojos se batieron y se abrieron a la realidad del cuarto en su cabaña de La Florinda.

Tenía un paño húmedo en su frente que se lo quitó. A su lado yacía Harry sin sus vendas pero con una compresa en la frente. Su pecho ascendía y descendía suavemente marcando el ritmo de un sueño profundo. Miró hacia el otro lado, donde vio a Bianca que roncaba bien bajo. Ya era de noche.

Un gemido de Harry despertó a la sanadora.

–Jenny… ¿Cómo estas? –susurró ella a la vez que se acomodaba mejor en la silla donde se había quedado dormida.

–Con una jaqueca que me está partiendo la cabeza… ¿Qué sucedió?

–Eso estaba esperando a que me contaras. Hermione me llamó desesperada porque los encontró a ustedes dos, –señaló a Harry mientras decía esto, –petrificados y con los ojos totalmente abiertos…

–Yo… yo… solo estaba… –Pero Ginny no sabía qué demonios le había sucedido. Intentó reírse, últimamente le pasaban cosas totalmente inexplicables, pero eso agudizó su dolor de cabeza.

–Avísame cuando despierte Harry.

–OK. No tengo sueño. –Dijo bostezando. –Ve con tu familia. ¿Cómo están los gemelos?

–Bien, están muy bien con sus primos, enloqueciendo a mi cuñada…

–Perdón por todo esto. Deberías estar con ellos.

–Sí, verdad. Pero no me quejo, Jenny.

–Continúas llamándome Jenny pero ya puedes llamarme Ginny, ¿sabes?

Le entregó una botellita diminuta de color azul eléctrico.

–Una gotita de esto en el desayuno para ti y para Harry ¿de acuerdo? Y, sí, ya sé que te llamas Ginny, pero es la costumbre…

Ginny asintió.

–Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a intentar nada extraño ¡Es una suerte que estés con vida y parecería que no lo entendieras!

–Bianca, te juro que no sé qué sucedió… Fue solo un misterio más de esos que me persiguen… como las miles de fanales que están tratando de capturarme.

Harry rezongó en su sueño otra vez y ambas callaron.

–Ginny… –murmuró él mientras dormía. Ella sonrió y Bianca frunció el seño.

–Mejor me voy. ¡Cuídalo! ¡Y hazme el favor de cuidarte, mujer!

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

_Hice una recopilación rápida de las escenas principales del capítulo anterior para todos los que no entendieron mucho la explicación de Harry__._

_El próximo capítulo se entenderá un poco más de todo… _

_Perdón por la enorme demora, pero estuve con Amortentia (punto com punto ar) hasta el día de ayer y no me dejó respirar ni un segundo. YA SE QUE NO ES EXCUSA!! Lo siento mucho en serio!!_


	15. Bosques

_Disculpen la tardanza… no tengo excusas. Solo quiero agradecer a Elvendork por todo su apoyo, a Sandra, Marce, y cuantos más amigos cibernéticos que andan por ahí…_

**Capítulo XV: Bosques**

Por momentos estaba consciente y por momentos olvidaba que estaba allí. En uno de esos momentos de inconsciencia, Harry la había atrapado entre sus brazos más débiles que de costumbre y al despertar en la oscuridad descubrió que no podía moverse.

– Dime qué pasó, Ginny… –susurró él y ella hubiera saltado del susto como pareció hacer su corazón que retumbaba acelerado por la sorpresa.

Harry le dejó un beso en la coronilla, entonces ella comenzó a calmarse. Sus dedos trazaban dibujos hipnóticos e invisibles sobre su piel y así logró apaciguar a su corazón.

–No sé, Harry.

–Sí que lo sabes.

–No, no lo sé. –susurró ella.

El aire cálido de un suspiro profundo de Harry se escabulló por su nuca.

– Tengo teorías… – ofreció ella.

– Soy todo oídos.

–Creo… –la idea le sonaba demasiado ridícula, pero era solo una teoría. –Creo que hice legirimencia, –pero eso era imposible, jamás había aprendido a hacer eso. –O que tú me metiste en tu mente… –Definitivamente sonaba ridículo.

–¿Yo te metí en mi cabeza? –Harry sonaba más incrédulo que ella, lo cual la enfureció.

–¡Sí, fue eso! – exclamó tratando de convencerse a sí misma. – Fuiste tú que me forzaste dentro de tus recuerdos… Porque yo no he podido jamás hacer legirimencia.

Harry no respondió, se quedó en su silencio reflexionando las palabras de ella.

– ¿Qué viste tú?

– ¿Yo? –Harry se estremeció y se acercó el cuerpo de ella hasta que no quedaba espacio alguno entre los dos.

–Nada… –susurró con la boca hundida en su cabello. –Un gigante nomás, me quería llevar a la oscuridad, pero en la oscuridad estaban los demás gigantes…

Ginny no sabía si era prudente reírse, así que mantuvo su mejor tono de seriedad.

–¿Me parece a mí o Harry Potter tiene miedo?

–Es que no lo entiendes, –su tono era de temor exagerado. Ginny se mordió sus labios para no reírse. –¡Había gigantes!. ¡Había una gigante pelirroja que se llamaba Ginny y quería llevarme a donde estaba todo oscuro!

La respiración de Ginny se quedó congelada, se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

–¿Quieres decir… quieres decir que en tu inconciente eres un niño?

Él no respondió pero se giró para ponerse encima de ella.

–¿¡Te das cuenta el peligro que esto significa?! No podremos ni siquiera mirarnos a los ojos porque podríamos caer en la inconciencia sin que haya nadie que nos despierte… –Resopló. –¡Con lo que me gustan tus ojos…! –Agregó él en un susurro.

–No exageres, –contestó ella sin aliento por semejante insinuación, aunque reconocía el peligro que significaba… También se ruborizó, como lo hacía siempre que Harry le demostraba su entera devoción. –Tendrás que ser menos intenso cuando quieras decirme algo… y simplemente deberás decirlo con palabras.

–¿Entonces me echas toda la culpa a mí?

–Por supuesto que sí…

Harry entonces plantó un beso forzado en sus labios. Ella no tardó en entregarse completamente en su intensidad al punto de olvidarse de todo su derredor. Cuando él se detuvo para que ambos pudieran tomar aire, Harry volvió a mirarla tan intensamente como acostumbraba y Ginny soltó una carcajada que solo sirvió para hostigarlo.

–Si me miras así acabaremos otra vez en el bosque oscuro que es tu mente.

–El bosque prohibido, –aclaró él sin pensarlo.

Ginny le dejó un beso en la mejilla pinchuda por la barba sin afeitar. –Daba más miedo que el bosque prohibido. Aparte… no es prohibido para mí, tú me invitaste a entrar sin resistirte…

Entonces Ginny entendió mejor lo que había ocurrido. Harry confiaba tanto en ella a tal punto que la había inducido en un estado de legirimencia a la inversa. De ninguna otra manera podría haber sucedido eso entre los dos. Era un tanto perturbador darse cuenta del nivel de confianza que le tenía. Sonrió para sus adentros y le devolvió la misma mirada intensa sabiendo que si ella pudiera invitarlo al bosque de su mente también lo haría.

–Harry… –susurró ella, –¿puedes salirte de encima mío...? –Trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movió. –No me dejas respirar. –Exageró ella y ambos se rieron a la vez que él se reacomodaba a su lado.

–¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Estaba tan ocupado plantando besos en los hombros de ella que apenas murmuró algo y Ginny no insistió porque evidentemente estaba mejor.

–¿Harry?

–Hmm… –continuaba surcando sus clavículas con besos, el calor de su aliento sobre su piel la llenaba de mariposas en el estómago y la forzaban a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en lo que quería decirle.

–¿Siete hijos quieres?

Eso logró captar su atención y se detuvo. Su rostro ardía con vergüenza.

–¿También viste eso? –su nuez de Adán dio un salto.

–¿Siete hijos? En serio, Harry. ¿quieres que me queden las caderas gigantes de mi mamá?

–Tu madre no tiene caderas gigantes… tu madre está bien.

–¿Pero siete hijos? Aparte… ¿Cómo puede gustarte el nombre Irving?

–Yo… está bien si no quieres siete hijos, Ginny. Aparte… ¡no es como si lo quisiera llamar Elvendork! –Se defendió sin ningún éxito. – Yo… esto… yo sería feliz si solo aceptaras ser mi esposa… y si no quieres hijos está bien, –Harry evidentemente sufría con esa revelación y ella se mordió los labios al darse cuenta cuantas ansias tenía Harry de formar la familia que él no había tenido, su propia familia. –… en serio.

Ginny se sonrojó y emitió una risita nerviosa.

Le acarició la cara con el dorso de sus dedos. Tenía la piel áspera cuando iba a contrapelo de su barba y suave como el terciopelo cuando iba en la dirección opuesta.

Ambos suspiraron.

–Está bien, Harry, –susurró ella. –Acepto…

–¿Qué aceptas? –preguntó él con impaciencia.

– Acepto que dices la verdad, que no pasó nada de lo que insinuaba Ron…

–Ah. –Fue la replica seca y desilusionada de Harry.

–También aceptaría ser tu esposa… –confesó con su voz aun más baja que antes.

–¿Sí? –preguntó él con incredulidad y con un entusiasmo que por querer reprimirlo sonaba extraño, pero inmediatamente cambió de tono. –¿A cambio de qué?

Le molestó que le preguntara eso, aunque fuese cierto que iba a casarse bajo ciertas condiciones, la actitud le recordaba mucho a Regan McNeil. Casarse no era negociable, pero era una tonta si creía que no debía establecer condiciones.

–Hmm... nada... –estuvo a punto de no tirar esa bomba, pero lo iba a tener que hacer. Harry estaba de buen humor, él la escucharía. –¿Vas a volver a oponerte a que yo sea Auror?

Ginny sintió que los músculos de Harry se tensaron y tardó en darle una respuesta.

–Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Ginny. Pero... pero si es lo que tú quieres... –Se notaba el esfuerzo que le costaban esas palabras, y Ginny tuvo que interrumpirlo.

–Bueno, no quiero, pero sí voy a tener que hacer el entrenamiento al menos.

–Oh...–se veía confundido. –¿No quieres ser Auror?

–No, –Ginny entonces se obligó a sonar decidida. –Voy a ser una fanal.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Él saltó de la cama tan rápido como cuando iba en su saeta a punto de alcanzar la snitch, logró poner una buena distancia entre ambos.

–Lo que oyes.– Contestó enojada.

–Pensé que... –Estaba consternadísimo, es que todo era peor de lo que él había llegado a suponer.

–¡Yo creí que aceptarías cualquier decisión que yo tomara!

–Pues no, Ginny. De todo lo que podrías elegir eso es algo que yo no puedo aceptar. –Su voz era firme pero dolida. –Y creí que eras mejor que eso.

–Eres un verdadero idiota...

–¿También vas a insultarme? Creí que la idea de las fanales te resultaba repugnante.

–Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es escuchar mis razones. –Intentó decir ella sin sonar histérica.

Él asintió y se cruzó de brazos, regresó a la cama con un suspiro de alivio. Toda esa conmoción lo había dejado mareado. En su cara no había más que escepticismo pero Ginny iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo de explicarle las razones que la habían llevado a esa decisión. Así que empezó con su encuentro con Isabella Sloan y la propuesta de ser inefable. Para cuando llegó a la parte de ser fanal Harry estaba circunspecto pero mucho más relajado.

–Trabajarías para el Departamento de Misterios… eso… eso suena interesante.

–Así es…

Él movió su cabeza en un sí dudoso. Aun continuaba reflexionando algo y ella esperó a que le hablara, pero pasaban los minutos y él no dejaba de mantenerse distante y callado.

Ginny se abrazó las piernas contra su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. A veces los silencios de Harry le daban temor. Como si aquellas breves pero intensas conexiones profundas que lograban realizar se quebraran y pareciera que nunca hubiesen existido…

–¿En qué piensas?

–En nada, –contestó él.

–¿Entonces…?

–¿Entonces, qué?

–¿Por qué estás ahí, tan callado y lejos?

–Creí que la que estabas lejos eras tú. –Dijo él con una sonrisa de desahogo que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

–¿No estás enojado? –Insistió ella sin poder creerle.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Ginny extendió su mano, Harry la tomó y jaló de ella para poder abrazarla. Ella se rió aliviada.

–Te amo

–Y yo a ti.

–Pero no pretendas siete hijos, empecemos con uno y ahí vemos como se nos da eso de ser padres…

El sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaban con júbilo.

–Lo que tú quieras, Ginny. –Susurró en su oído y el aire tibio de su aliento de produjo escalofríos a lo largo de toda su piel.

Entonces Harry reanudó su tarea de dejarle besos en el cuello, ella respondió con un leve gemido involuntario.

No estaba cansada, no después de haber estado tanto tiempo dormida. Y Harry tampoco parecía cansado por lo que se veía muy entusiasmado de tocarla… Y eso hacía él: tenía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra hundida entre la espesura de sus cabellos rojos mientras que se empecinaba a besar cada célula de su cuello y de sus hombros.

Se entregó por completo y dejó de cuestionarse que hacer con sus propias manos mientras él propiciaba tantas olas de exquisito placer.

De repente, la poca ropa que tenían puesta se habían convertido en una enorme molestia que impedía que sus pieles calientes se rozaran.

Harry gruñó y tembló ante el contacto frío de las yemas de los dedos de Ginny. Tenía más cicatrices que la última vez que sus manos lo habían tocado. Su piel guardaba todas las marcas que lo habían convertido en el hombre que tanto amaba. No había dudas de eso.

Aquella noche no durmieron. Hablaron. Discutieron. Se rieron. Y entre una cosa y la otra se besaron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho antes, se acariciaron lentamente como si fuesen dueños de todo el tiempo que les brindaba la silenciosa noche, se hicieron el amor el uno al otro con una ternura que solo era entendible con la conexión en sintonía de sus mentes y sus almas.

Cuando amaneció ambos estaban con un agotamiento físico maravilloso y no querían abandonar el contacto de la piel ajena.

Sin embargo escucharon la voz de Hermione y debieron retirarse de su mundo idóneo para regresar a aquella realidad.

Ginny fue la primera en levantarse y Harry el primero en asearse. Hicieron todo sin dirigirse palabras porque con simples miradas se decían todo lo que querían y ella se reía tanto como se ruborizaba; y él no podía borrarse la sonrisa tonta que se había adueñado de su cara.

–En tres horas se activará el traslador, –les dijo Ron, aunque solo miró a Ginny. Evidentemente aun sentía rencor hacia Harry.

Todos estaban allí ese día. Ron había organizado para que Harry, Hermione, Percy y él mismo regresaran a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Percy estaba impaciente ya que no creía que comprobar la inocencia de su hermana hubiese resultado tan fácil. Temía que apareciera alguien con la mala noticia de que debían quedarse por alguna otra cosa. Hermione estaba ofuscada por la actitud de Ron hacia Harry y no veía la hora de regresar para que los nervios de su novio se aplacaran un poco. Ella le explicó en susurros a Ginny mientras Ron estaba ocupado afuera ajustando un cierre de un bolso, lo que había sucedido para provocar semejante pelea del día anterior.

–Casi lo suspenden… –suspiró Hermione. –Al haber sido él el responsable de la misión y de las acciones de Harry y de que se echara todo a perder… Pues quisieron suspenderlo por tiempo indefinido. Es su primer fracaso como Auror, así que le hirió mucho todo esto. Pero gracias que Kingsley es un hombre razonable y conoce bien a Ron. No lo suspendieron, pero sí lo destituyeron de su cargo y le redujeron bastante el sueldo

–Ay, Hermione… ¿y tus deudas?

–Bueno, eso no sé qué haremos.

–Si hay alguna manera que yo…

–No te preocupes, sé que de alguna manera cubriremos nuestras deudas. –Suspiró. Su tono no sonaba tan optimista como le hubiese gustado aparentar. Ginny no le dijo nada y se mordió sus labios con una pregunta que definitivamente quería hacerle pero no le parecía oportuno el momento.

–No tienes que preocuparte por Harry. –Le susurró como si hubiese sabido que era eso lo que deseaba saber. –Ron solo provocaba a Harry. Es que siempre se sale con la suya, Harry. Y Ron estaba harto de eso, así que le dijo que estaba suspendido pero ya no está en posición de tomar esa clase de decisiones. Ya no tiene esa autoridad.

–¡Eso sí es injusto! –Exclamó Ginny pensando en Ron.

–Shhh…

Ambas miraron inmediatamente hacia Ron que aun no regresaba de afuera y luego hacia Harry que mantenía una conversación intensa con Nott. Respiraron aliviadas de no haber sido escuchadas.

La familia Nott entera partía ese mismo día hacia la Antártida. La exsanadora de la Florinda, Bianca Capostagno, fruncía los labios ante la noticia y respondió que no le parecía que debían exponer a un bebe como Marcia a un clima tan extremo como el de allá. Tan bajas temperaturas no harían más que enfermar a la criaturita.

–Iremos al pueblo escondido del polo sur, allí tendremos suficiente abrigo. –Aseguró Theodore Nott con finalidad. Sin embargo, la respuesta no tranquilizó a Bianca y continuó echando miradas preocupadas a Marcia Nott además de dar su opinión al respecto a Luna que se veía más entusiasmada que de costumbre.

–¿Estas bien, Luna? Te noto… distraída, –o al menos más distraída de lo que era normal en ella.

–Veremos onabrues… no podría estar distraída, Ginny. –Respondió ella con sequedad.

–¿Me escribirás?

Luna tardó en contestarle y luego asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Yo también te escribiré. ­–Ginny le dijo con sinceridad y eso pareció alegrarla ya que sus ojos relucieron con entusiasmo.

Más gente de la que Ginny recordaba haber conocido cuando vivía allí llegó para despedirse. Supo que Harry huiría del bullicio y la multitud en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, por lo que en seguida lo vio cuando se escabulló antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la puerta, saludando con cortesía a todos los que la llamaban. Finalmente alcanzó su exótico jardín, pero no había rastros de Harry allí. Decidió dar la vuelta a la casita y por detrás, más allá de donde los pastizales estaban tan altos que alcanzaban su cintura, Harry se adentraba al boque.

Lo siguió sin apuros. Mantenía sus manos extendidas levemente por detrás de ella provocando que las puntas de los pastizales le hicieran cosquillas en sus palmas abiertas. Le agradaba aquella sensación.

Él la esperaba apoyado en un tronco que yacía en el suelo cubierto con liquen grisáceo y flores blancas silvestres.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? –inquirió ella sin importarle realmente la respuesta. Solo quería estar con él y escuchar su voz.

–No recordaba este bosque con tanta vida, –dijo arrancando una de las florecillas blancas.

–¿Cómo lo recordabas entonces?

Hizo una mueca antes de responder.

–Más tenebroso, supongo… –Harry dijo con hombros encogidos.

Ginny miró la espesura del bosque y luego en dirección hacia donde se hallaba el altar de piedras donde casi muere… donde había muerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se abrazó a ella misma.

–¿Tienes frío?

–No, es que me acordé de Rebeca…

Se levantó un viento que le arremolinó los cabellos, intentó acomodárselos detrás de la oreja en vano. Entonces, Harry la tomó de una mano y la llevó al resguardo que proveía un enorme árbol.

Compartieron un momento de intensas miradas. Ambas respiraciones se agitaron llevando el mismo compás del viento. Sus ojos se abrieron, los de Harry también. Todo se sentía tan extraño e irreal… Sus huesos dolían, sus rodillas se debilitaron y él siempre la atajaba. Siempre la leía como nadie lo hacía. Se entrelazaron los dedos de las manos. Intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y luego compartieron un beso de esos que Ginny siempre recordaría. Acabaron cuando el cuerpo de ella comenzó a vibrar con risas contenidas.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó él ofuscado.

–¿Acaso no puedo reírme cuando estoy feliz?

Se volteó sin esperar que contestara. Atisbó su cabaña entre los altos pastizales y el resto de la vegetación salvaje que crecía rebelada del control humano al que ella la había sometido. Todo se veía más maravilloso que antes. Y era sumamente extraño reconocer cuanto había echado de menos ese rinconcito del mundo que de alguna manera lo había hecho de ella y que tanto había detestado mientras allí había vivido.

–Siempre me gustó mucho tu casita. –Susurró Harry. –¿Te molestaría regresar alguna vez?

–No sería mal lugar para pasar vacaciones… Hay un lindo prado por allí para jugar al Quidditch.

Harry miró hacia donde ella le indicaba.

–Aunque dudo que un Irving pueda apreciar una buena partida de Quidditch. Definitivamente un James podría mucho más que un Irving.

–Si lo pones de esa manera… –Suspiró él con una de las comisuras de sus labios curvadas.

–¿Aunque, sabes una cosa?

–¿Qué?

–Elvendork tiene sus ventajas, sirve tanto para niñas y niños.

Harry la miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra y ella se dobló de la risa.

–En ese caso, se lo propondremos a Dobby cuando tenga hijos con Winky. –Le respondió él asiéndola de la cintura y perdiendo el equilibrio con sus descontroladas carcajadas que batían todo su cuerpo. Se dejó caer junto a ella quien no paraba de reírse. Cuando se logró tranquilizar, Harry la besó y la miró con una mueca indecisa en la cara.

–¿En serio te gusta el nombre James?

–Sí

–Pero era el nombre de mi padre…

–Y también es tuyo.

–Pero…

–Es un nombre precioso, pero sobretodo, todos los James son exitosos en Quidditch.

Harry rompió a reírse…

Sin embargo, les pareció demasiado pronto cuando en escucharon a Ron que los llamaba porque ya debían irse. Corrieron agitados y demasiado alegres para notar el tono de pesadumbre de Ron. Aunque Harry se envaró cuando lo vio. Por más que disimulaba que no le importaba el trato que recibía de su mejor amigo, era evidente que le dolía. Evitó detenerse para reflexionar sobre ese asunto ya que pronto todos se saludaban efusivamente.

Con solo segundos de sobra después despedirse de todos, tomaron el traslador. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ginny estaba rodeada de los brazos de sus padres y no pudo evitar compartir sus lágrimas. Había regresado a Inglaterra.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

Estoy feliz con la precuela de JKR. Tengo la impresión que fue una respuesta a todas las críticas que hicieron sobre los nombres que eligió para los chicos de la próxima generación que aparecen en el epílogo. ¡Imagínense! Elvendork Potter…. Definitivamente me quedo con Albus Severus.

Y ya saben… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


End file.
